The Joker no Kuni no Alice celebrity juice
by Jen-jen-ashwood
Summary: hey all, using the back up account, theres gonna be lots of mayhem in here. Rated T-M, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**hey all, this is I am a stgosaurus asdf movie's back up account, where this fun story is held, and that i'm infracted else where, enjoy.**

* * *

It was just a normal day in wonderland. Vivaldi was ordering executions, Peter was stalking Alice, Ace was lost, Julius was fixing clocks, Nightmare avoided work, Gray chased him, The hatter mansion residence caused trouble for Gowland, Boris was chasing after Pierce and the Jokers were doing whatever they needed to do before everyone else came for the event at the circus. When the time came for them to be at the Joker's event, everyone, bar Ace, since the dumb bastard was lost, got there a little early to check out all the games and shit. Alice suggested the fortune tellers, and the dumb asses thought it was a great idea. They went up to the old faceless gypsy, who used her magic mumbo jumbo on her crystal ball.

"In the near future, you all will see, four strangers, falling from the sky. Three female and one male, all with a face, and hearts that can beat. They will cause you all to laugh, cry, fight and much more. The future that's round the corner, is a gem to you all." She said. Her little sppech left the good and innocent people of wonderland dumbfounded. Before any could ask what she meant, she was gone.

"Does this mean more foreigners are coming?" Our little timid doremouse friend squeaked.  
"I guess so. Let's go see the show." Gray suggested, of which everyone did. The show was like anyother circus. Aerobic gymnasts were smoking during their act, elephants abused eachother just to balance on a small yet surprisingly strong ball, kids were playing with weapons, and clowns juggled fire. It was a beautiful warzone. Oh enough of this pshhite, where's the new foreigners?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" That's it. Here we go, now we're talking. Just outside the circus, just behind a bush, were our four new wonderland heros. Not only did they have beating hearts, they had skills like no other outsiders did. They were the new hosts of a show. Not just any show, oh god no. This show was to be spectacular. This show had to be bad ass. This show had to be even better than the ones with Keith Lemon in it. Ladies and gentlemen, they were to be the new hosts of a special talkshow here.

"Ow. What happened?" Said a dirty blonde haired girl, of which the new foreigners knew as Britteny.  
"I think, we just entered a world. A world of insanity and stalkers." Said the brunette, known to them as Jenni.  
"See if we've entered the world of one of your wacky stories Jenni, I swear, you are gonna pay." Said a blonde haired girl. Lauren.  
"Guys, why don't I tell you about my top rules for having-" The man of the lot, Thomas, started.  
"NO THOMAS!" The three girls screamed.

Meanwhile, in the circus, the unfotunates heard the screams.  
"The fuck was that?" Said the foul mouthed and extremely sexist warden.  
"Am I right in saying it came from there?" Asked the gay dick headed mafia boss, who had a very unfortunate epic hat. He pointed to the bush where our four new outsiders were bickering away. The roleholders and Alice stepped quietly over, to see Three girls and a boy arguing over the the rude outburst from the male. That was, until Britteny spotted the role holders.

"Uhh, guys. We've got company." She said, pointing to the wide eyed wonderland residents.  
"Pardon my asking, but how did you get here?" Our white bunny eared man said. Jenni stepped forward.  
"I'm sorry mister, but we don't talk to strangers who cosplay as rabbits." She said. Peter growled.  
"I do not cosplay. I'll prove it." Peter said.  
"Wait, I wouldn't-" Nightmare started, but was too late since Peter already changed into his ridiculous bunny form.  
"Do that." He finished. The four new people stared in shock. Jenni shakily held her hand out as if to receive something.  
"Lauren, blade, now." She said, as Lauren handed her the vorpal blade that Alice liddell from the American mcgee's game gave them as a gift from saving her insane ass.

"Alright little bastard of fluff. I'm gonna have to kill you, how do can I not know if you're Stitch the killer rabbit in disguise?" Jenni said, steeping slowly toward it. Peter changed back in the nick of time. Jenni stepped back and gave the vorpla blade back to Lauren.  
"Why do you feel a need to kill rabbits?" The traumatised White rabbit asked,  
"Because the chuckie doll had a pet rabbit, that almost killed Jenni because when she saw it from two miles away, she said hey little squirrel and he went on a rampage." Lauren explained.  
"Yeah, that rabbit looked like a bastarding squirrel." Jenni sighed. Then all of a sudden, a sandy fat assed rabbit came pounding.  
"MY NAME'S STIIIIITCH!" The rabbit roared, with his master's axe in hand. The wonderlanders, Britteny, Lauren and Thomas froze. Jenni stood in front of them all.  
"Bad stitch, bad." she said. And the rabbit collapsed into a slumber during mid jump. Jenni tunred to the others.

"You, lemme at that sword." She said, pointing to Ace, who gladly gave her it. Jenni walked up to the dozing rabbit.  
"Have fun in hell, you fat assed squirrel." She said, as the sword plunged through Stitch's heart. Jenni returned to the group with Ace's sword and Chuckie's axe.  
"Britteny, here you go and cheers mate." She said, giving the dumb knight his sword and Britteny the axe.

"Okay, did we just see that right?" our punk cat asked. Lauren gasped.  
"OMG! It's the humanoid version of the corrupt wonderland!" Lauren exclaimed. And all the wonderlander's were thinking the same thing. _Are these guys for real? Oh god no, __They are the new foreigners the gypsy told us about._  
"Lauren, that, is none other, than Boris Airay." Britteny stated.  
"How the fuck?" Black asked.  
"Oh shut it you sexist bastard. We know all of you. Now, let's formally introduce ourselves. I'm Jenni." Jenni started.  
"I'm Britteny." Britteny said.  
"Thomas." Said the male of the bunch.  
"And I'm Lauren," Lauren said, finishing.  
"And we're all here to start the Joker no Kuni no Alice Celebrity juice." The four said in unison.

"The what?" White asked.  
"Well, my upper class clown friend, the Joker no Kuni no Alice Celebrity juice is the new thing. You get dares, questions and shit." Jenni explained. And within five minutes, there was a big studio, with a stage, seats and some cats.  
"Why the cats?" Vivaldi asked.  
"It's mandatory for us to have cats around, plus Thomas loves them." Lauren said.  
"So what do we do now?" Blood asked.  
"All we need to now is ask nicely to the lovely readers to review with their questions and dares. " britteny said.  
"So go my pretties, go." Thomas said.  
"Please review, we'll do anything." Our wonderlanders pleaded to you, the reader, looking at Thomas as if he was insane.

* * *

**Yeah, please review with dares and questions.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi peopleses. Welcome to the official beginning of this amzing and insane talkshow." jenni said, welcoming you all.  
"Did you just say your own show was insane?" Our ginger haired reabbi- No, Hare friend said.  
"No." Britteny started "She said wonderful and... I don't know, definitely wasn't insane anyway." She finished, earning a face palm from Blood.

"Who are you face palming at?" Lauren said, pointing the blade, that everyone else forgot about, at him.  
"Oh shut up, lets get review number one up."Thomas said. Jenni went to another room, where she left the cue cards.  
"She's not very organised." Peter sighed, obviously because he hated the fact that he had to put up with this.  
"I'm back, and Peter, stop being so boring. Now, the first review is from..." Jenni said, before the screen sows the review. And the screen went like this:

Reviewer: Demeter13909

Please dare White and Black to cosplay and kiss each other. :3

The jokers shared the same thoughts. '_This can not be happening.'_  
"Right, you guys know who you're cosplaying?" Britteny asked, the clown and warden just shook their heads.  
"I DO!" Jenni shouted. "White's to be Rory and Black's to be Dino."  
"Who the fuck are they?" Black asked, just for Jenni to hold her hand out to recieve something.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You owe a dollar for the curse jar. Every time you swear, you pay a dollar." Britteny explained.  
"Will I fuck." He said.  
"That's two." Lauren said. Black gave in and handed the cash.

"Serously though, who's Dino and Rory?" Britteny asked.  
"They are the two gay guys from a T.V show we watch." Thomas said, opening the door to a closet, which the two jokers get pushed in by Jenni and Lauren.  
"Remember to come out for the kiss!" Jenni yelled, Black just cursed ten times in the one sentence.  
"That's twelve dollars in the jar already." Lauren said.  
"Do you guys think we'll be billionaires by the end of the year?" Britteny asked the rest of the wonderland people.  
"Good chance of it." Boris said.

"Alright, while we wait on those two love birds, the next review is from, Britteny?" Thomas said.  
"Yeah, and I dare the twins to give me a cool looking knife." She replied.  
"Why?" Dee asked, handing a very awesome looking knife.  
"A. I like them, and B. I need this and the axe to threaten someone." Britteny explained, glaring at Blood. And just after she said that, the jokers came out in their gay men cosplays. Everyone laughed.  
"Right boys, where's the kiss?" Thomas asked, still laughing. And just so that they got it over with, Lauren and Jenni shoved the two into eachother, causing them to kiss. Everyone else laughed, cheered and Jenni made the big mistake in giving them a dog whistle. Why you may ask? Well, that really ticked Black off.

"I'm gonna fucking KILL YOU!" he roared getting his whip out.  
"OH SHIT!" Jenni yelled as she barely missed the lash, and ran out of the studio.  
"Yeah, this could take a while, please review peoples." Britteny said to you, our wonderful and amazing reader.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, we're back, I don't hae a clue where Jenni is at the moment." Britten said.  
"Yay, freedom." Black said, just as Jenni walked in, pointing to him with a smirk.  
"You my friend owe one thousand five hundred dollars to the curse jar." She exclaimed. Some people laughed, and others, namely Julius and Blood, were choking on whatever it was they were drinking.  
"Already? That's a lot." Alice said.  
"Oh yeah, we're so gonna be billionaires at the end of the year." Britteny said."Anyway, let's get the review up." And the review came up on the screen...Ahem ahem, I said the review came up on the screen.

Reviewer: LoveGunsAndHauntingDreams

Question(s)/Dare(s): i dare that Julius can do irish dancing night mare does the splits and Boris and Pierce kiss :) its Holo by the way.

"Well hi there Holo. Pfffft, Thomas, you joining in?" Jenni said, reading Julius's dare.  
"He better not." Julius said. The music started and Thomas grabbed Julius up to the stage and joined in the dancing. And to everyone's amazement, Julius was not that bad at this.  
"Go Julius." Lauren said, recording it. When the music stopped, Julius came down.

"Julius, something tells me you don't just fix clocks." Boris said, laughing.  
"I do only fix clocks." He glared.  
"Oh, then you must be irish then, why else would you be good at that? Oh hello, Nightmare." Britteny called. Nightmare paled.  
"I can't promise I'm good at them, but I'll do it." Nightmare said, he began fall into them and stopped halfway.  
"Right, I can't do the splits. Ah, that burns." Nighmare said, getting up.  
"I bet White could do them." Jenni smirked. Nightmare read her mind and laughed. What was she thinking? Well, it was something along the lines of '_And Black tells him it's vandalising his bolloks.'_  
"That's terrible that you know that word." He sniggered. Everyone looked at him as if he was nuts, except Jenni.

"Actually, I can't." The clown admitted.  
"Whit? Are you telling me that you're an upper class clown, who owns a circus, and you can't do the splits?" Jenni said.  
"I don't do gymnastics." White said. Lauren ans Thomas laughed.  
"You don't need gymnastics to do them. Jenni does them, and she's never been to gymnastics." Lauren said.  
"yeah fucking right." Black said.  
"That's another dollar, and stad aside ladies and gents. Imma show you how it's done." Jenni said, getting up on the stage.  
"I bet she can't do it." Black said.  
"If I do this and prove you wrong, you owe three thousand dollars." Jenni said.  
"Done." he said. Jenni smirked as she jumped up and went straight down into the splits.  
"Get out." Boris said. Everyone was laughing because Black actually lost a bet, for once.  
"Bitch." He said, he could not believe a girl won over him.  
"make that three thousand and two dollars." Jenni pointed.

"What else can you do?" White asked, he was thinking of something ridiculous, in the five foreigners's case.  
"A lot more, and naw, I'm not being part of the freaking hell hole of clowns." Jenni said, coming off the stage.  
"Anyway, now that's over, Boris, Pierce." Britteny said.  
"No." The two boys said in unison.  
"Awww, you better get smoochin' before Jenni does her means of threatening." Thomas said. The two went pale, faced each other and kissed.  
"Well, that was easy." Lauren said.  
"Nobody wants to se Jenni's threats. Do we have anymore reviews?" Thomas asked.  
"No, but I have a question." Lauren said.

"What?" Jenni asked.  
"Peter, see when you are in your rabbit form, do you feel abused by the ways some people carry you, or get picked on for being a squeaky bastard?" Lauren asked. Everyone, bar Peter, sniggered.  
"Well, I'm not sure if it's abuse, but I get picked up by my ears a lot." He said.  
"It's abuse if they don't have a hand at your back side." Jenni said.  
"You're kidding, right?" Ace asked, well, he always carries Peter by the ears.  
"Yeah, anyway, Peter, anything else?" Jenni asked.  
"Well, some people think it's funny to impersonate my rabbit voice." He said, glaring at Jenni.  
"Oi, I only impersonate Mrs Brown, Gary McClintoch or Mr Montgomery." Jenni said.  
"Who are they?" Blood asked.

"Mrs Brown is amazing. She has her ways of saying eff off, i.e, that's nice. Gary McClintoch is a scottish soldier who loves chips, and Mr Montgomery is a really moody English teacher." Jenni said.  
"Jenni, can you come to the prison after this? I have a new whip, and the first lash has your name on it." Black smirked. Let's just say, jenni and Black are enemies at the moment.  
"Neh heh, That's nice. Now, guys, you shall have a break tomorrow, Boris owes me and the other hosts a day at the park." Jenni said. Boris rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever, please review guys." Boris said to you.

* * *

**Yeah guys, I wont be on tomorrow for I am at Lightwater valley with my school, and wont be back until 9pm, see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi everyone! We're back, at long last." Lauren said to you all.  
"Much to our displeasure."Blood spat. Britteny pointed the blade that the twins gave her at Blood.  
"Watch it mate." She said.  
"How was your day with Boris?" Alice asked.  
"Aww aye, it was smashin'." Thomas said.  
"Jenni nearly fell out a ride." Lauren giggled.  
"Okay, moving on, first review is from..." And the screen showed this:

Reviewer:Chocomuffs

Question(s)/Dare(s): Hello hello

Julius: I remember reading somewhere that you can't hold your alcohol or something so... drink until your drunk!

Blood: have somebody pull your pants down and run around with a chicken hat on your head then say out loud that your a tranny!

And Julius was even paler than casper there.  
"That is true." Julius said, with a really good poker face.  
"I bet his alcohol count is a pint." Thomas said, handing Julius a tray full of the booze, of which he started to drink. Jenni read Blood's dare and cracked up.  
"I'm gonna add to that, you also have to say you're a fanny and sing a song about your gayness." She said.  
"He won's do iiiiiit. 'e's a lighs weight." Julius said.

"Damn, only one pint and he's drunk, christ." Thomas said.  
"Whas you shalking ab-hout?" Julius slurred.  
"This can be bad, okay, Gowland. Would you do the honours?" Jenni asked. Gowland smirked.  
"Oh yes." he said, and pulled down Blood's pants, and Britteny felt the need to shove the hat on him.  
"Get running then." Jenni said. She was going to love this. Blood started running around with his arms up. Everyone was laughing hysterically.  
"I'm a tranny! I'm a fanny! I'm gaaaaayyy, I'm gay I'm gay I'm gaaaaaaayyyy. I'm gaaaaayy, I'm gaaayyyy." Blood yelled and sang. Then fell flat on his face, and honestly, everyone was silent with laughter, and in stitches. Blood came up, with a bloodied nose.

"Jeez, you guysh shgonna shut the fuck upsh." Julius said. Everyone went wide eyed.  
"That's a dollar for the curse jar." Black said.  
"Nope, that jar is for everytime you swear, now, next review." Lauren said, and on the screen came this:

Reviewer: LoveGunsAndHauntingDreams.

Question(s)/Dare(s):dare Black to ice-skate, Boris to be a dog (bark and everything) andddddddd Blood, Gowlaend, Dee, Dum, Elliot, peter, Ace,Julius, Pierce, Boris

Bye

sorry Black :D

"Ooooooh. Ready twinkle toes?" Jennis smirked. Black just glared.  
"Fuck up." He said.  
"That's us reached a million in the curse jar, already." Lauren stated.  
"Christ, already. Black, if I were you, I'd get it over with." Boris said. Black sighed and went to do his skating, and he skted to what a wonderful worled, falling on his ass at least twenty times.  
"Okay. Right boys, all fours, and mus." Britteny said. All the said role holders went on all fours, and it was epic.  
"Lauren, apparently I have a sad life because I said 'I am a stegosaurus.' Do you think I have a sad life?" Jenni asked.  
"No. Julius, down boy." Lauren said, because when Julius gets drunk and is told to be a dog, he gets all pervy.  
"Shbark shbark." Julius kinda barked. Jenni led him to a corner and told him to lie down.  
"Holy fuck. Drunk Julius isn't a nice Julius, what's the next review?" Jenni asked.

"It's from me, and I dare Nightmare to show us a pic of him when he was a kid" Britteny said. Nightmare sighed.  
"It's not as bad as the hospital." He said, showing a picture.  
"OMG YOU LOOK EVEN MORE LIKE A PIRATE IN THAT!" Jenni shouted.  
"Yes, I know." Nightmare growled at the picture."Whenever school shows were about, I was always the pirate." He said.

"Yeah, okay. Before we go, to our lovely readers in the Deviant art era, if you have any dares or questions, please comment with them, the more dares and stuff, the better. Please review peeps, aurevoir." Lauren said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi guys, we're back. I'm just gonna blurt this dare out right now. I dare all of us to have a drawing contest!" Britteny said.  
"Because it's your specialty?" Jenni asked, Pen nodded. So everyone set about their drawings. This went on for at least an hour.  
"Time up peeps, hold up the drawings." Everyone did so, looked at Black's and went into hysterics.  
"What's that meant to be?" Jenni asked. Black's sketch was like a big squiggly thing.  
"It's a cat." He said.  
"How the fuck does that look like a cat? That's like a big failed circle." Lauren said.  
"Black's new nickname, scribbles." Boris said.

"You think this is bad, the fuck did you draw Jenni?" The warden asked, slightly pissed off.  
"That's another dollar, and this, my amigos, is Akita Neru, one of my fave vocaloids." Jenni replied with a nod.  
"Right, okay, But I have to say, Britt wins, that is one awesom knife." Lauren said.  
"Yay, thank you Lauren. Anyway, the next review is from..." Britteny said, and on the screen came:

Reviewer:Chocomuffs

Question(s)/Dare(s): Chocomuffs here!

Nightmare: if a guy fell into wonderland , would all the role holders fall in love with him?

"Well, with there being a few more women here, the chances are fifty fifty." Nightmare said.  
"What are you saying? Do you mean to say that us girls'll love any goat that lands here. Minger." Jenni said. Nightmare just shrugged.  
"Okay, another review, and it's from..." Screen pops up again and goes:

Reviewer: Demeter13909

Question(s)/Dare(s): Hey me again which is Nya-Nya. :3  
Black:Dress up in a slutty girl dress and dance on a pole singing something.  
Blood:Dress up as a girl and swing on a wooden board and someone punches you at the same time.  
(P.S. I'm only doing this fer ur sake guys. :3 Have fun with them Jen-Jen-Ashwood. Torture them as much as u want.)

"Oh for fuck's sake" Black said.  
"That's two, and Jenni." Lauren said.  
"Oh yes. I get to live up to my disney villan name." Jenni said.  
"Which is?" Thomas asked.  
"Hades, lord of the epic underworld. Ooosh. And now Black, you shall be a slut, that does pole dancing and will sing any way you want it." Jenni said, with an evil smirk. Black left to go change.  
"Is that from rock of ages?" Lauren asked. Jenni nodded.  
"I'm just doing it to give Black a hard time with the pole. Muahahahaha. Blood, there's a lacy dress waiting for you. Get your gay ass in it and get swinging so Britt can punch fuck out of you." Jenni said.  
"Why yes your royal assness." Blood spat.  
"I heard that you prick." Jenni dead panned. Then music played and Black was on his pole.

"Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it

She loves to laugh  
She loves to sing  
She does everything  
She loves to move  
She loves to groove  
She loves the lovin' things

Ooh, all night, all night  
Oh, every night  
So hold tight, hold tight  
Ooh baby, hold tight

Oh, she said  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it

I was alone  
I never knew  
What good love could do  
Ooh, then we touched  
Then we sang  
About the lovin' things

Ooh, all night, all night  
Oh, every night  
So hold tight, hold tight  
Ooh baby, hold tight

Oh, she said,  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, Hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, baby

Oh, she said,  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it

Oh, she said,  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it

Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it

Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it

Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it" Black sang as he was trying hard as hell to get his routine right. Eveyone couldn't clap because they were laughing so hard.

"Oh god, Black, just... Pffffft HAHAHAHAHA!" Jenni couldn't contain herself. She turned away from a fuming Black, to laugh even more to see Britteny punching Blood hile he was dressed like a girl on a swing thing.  
"Jenni, can you do this dare for me?" Thomas asked.  
"What one?" She asked.  
"The off road tattoo." Thomas replied, and Jenni saw a devious smirk on the jester.  
"Feck off you clown. And naw, dinnae you think a can ya wee shite." Jenni went all scottish rant mode on Thomas.  
"Okay, Jenni's going full on scottish, please review peeps." Lauren said.


	6. Chapter 6

"And we're back. Hi guys. Wassup?" Lauren said.  
"Oh, just freaking perfect." Blood said. Note the sarcasm in his voice.  
"Oh well, I have something that may cheer you up. I dare the boys to kiss a person of their choosing!" Britteny said, with an evil glint in her eye.  
"Oh god no. Right, I pick Britteny." White said.  
"Okay. A. You need to kiss a boy and B. Why do you keep giving me that creepy stare?" Britteny asked, as she backed away.  
"Holy shit. RAPE!" Jenni yelled.  
"No, I just wanted to get it over with, fine, I'll do it with the white rabbit." White said, getting His and Peter's kiss over with.  
"Peter, I feel so incredibly sorry for you. We friends?" Jenni asked. Peter nodded. Black kissed Julius, then Gray did so with Nightmare, Blood did Elliot, The twins kissed each other and Boris did Pierce, leaving Gowland with Thomas.

"Naw, I don't need to be pregnant to him." Thomas said.  
"THOMAS!" Jenni yelled.  
"That's not even possible for you to be that, plus it's just a dare." Lauren said. So Thomas let Gowland kiss him, and all the boys were fuming.  
"Sorry guys, anyway, the next review is...OMG! It's anonymous." Jenni exclaimed, and the screen showed this.

Question(s)/Dare(s): I dare blood to kiss his mortal enemy britteny.  
black to kiss thomas.

"Oh hell no." Britteny said. She went to get up, but someone pinned her to the seat.  
"Nuh uh uh." White chuckled. Blood came over to do his dare, But Britteny wasn't having it. She clamped her lips tight, determined not to let Blood do this. White wrapped his arms around Britteny and the seat so she wouldn't move, and Blood leaned in closer.  
"Christ, she's rigid." Black said. Britteny tried to move her head away from Blood, but Ace laughed as he held her head still, and Blood fulfilled his dare, also recieving a good kicking at his bolloks.  
"RAAAAPPEEE!" Britteny screamed as she bolted away fromt the three role holders who were torturing her. Thomas just walked upto Black, kissed him and ran off.

"Oh boy. Those two may be gone for a while, so please, keep sending your dares and questions in, this show wouldn't exist if it weren't for you. Ciao." Jenni said, signing the show out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Britt, Thomas, come on out." Jenni said in front of a closet door.  
"No way." they said. Remember in the last episode that they were bothe to kiss people they didn't like? Well, that's why they're in there.  
"They still not coming out?" Alice asked.  
"Nah, it's all their fault." jenni said, pointing to Black, White, Ace and Blood.  
"What do you mean?" White asked.  
"You almost rape Britt you rapist clown bastard. Anway, a friend of mine, who's name shall not be heard, has requested this dare for Black." Jenni said.  
"I'm listening." Black said, clearly annoyed, and the screen showed this.

Anonymous dare: Black has to gp into a shop and ask for extra small condoms.

And Jenni face palmed while laughing.  
"Fuck no." The sexist joker replied.  
"Just do it." jenn said, almost collapsing. Thomas and Britteny could be heard laughing. And lauren looked scared.  
"Fuck me, fine, I'll go." He said. Jenni was still laughing. Black left to go to the neares store possible.  
"I have a dare for Jenni." Thomas said through the closet door.  
"Whit?" Jenni asked.

"Let White and Blood rape you." He said.  
"Pfft, eh, naw." Jenni said.  
"How no?" White asked. Holy shit, he really is a pervert.

"Well, The readers can send in dares, and Thomas is a host, plus I'm not going anywhere near the two of you." Jenni said to Blood and White, shifting away.  
"I'll just do it then. Hahahaha." Ace said, grabbing Jenni.  
"Ace, no." Jenni said, punching the dumb knight. "BRITT, THOMAS! LET ME IN!" Jenni yelled. The closet door opened and Jenni ran in, and the door locked again.  
"Don't have too much fun in there Thomas." White said, in hopes of Britteny and Jenni coming out.

"Shut the fuck up you rapist bastard." Jenni and Britteny said to the clown, just as Black walked in.  
"I am never fucking doing that again." He said.  
"Well, with those three stuck in that closet, I guess that's the end of the show for now." Lauren said.  
"Lauren, can I-" White started. lauren just go up and locked herself in the same closet as the other three hosts.  
"Please review peeps." The hosts said through the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi guys. I've actually bucked up the courage to even step out of that closet." Jenni said, watching White suspiciously.  
"Why are you watching me like that?" he asked.  
"Because you're a fucking perv." Jenni said.  
"That's not very nice." Dum said.  
"What do you know?" Jenni retorted.  
"ENOUGH!" We would like this to be over with for we have skipped many tea parties in our castle." Vivaldi said.

"Thank you Vivi. And I dare Pierce to kick Ace,Blood,White, and Black in to groin." Britteny said through the closet.  
"Can I do it?" Jenni asked.  
"No, go ahead Pierce." Britteny said.  
"YAY! Ass kicking time." Pierce said.  
"The fuck did I ever do to you bitches?" Black asked.  
"Been a sexist, rapist and perverted bastard towards me, Britteny and Lauren. No shut up before I do it." Jenni dead panned.  
"Yes ma'a-OW YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Black hollored as Pierce accomplished his dare.  
"Alrigh Pierce. Mission accomplished." Jenni said, high fiving him.

"NEXT REVIEW JENNI!" The other hosts yelled through the closet door.  
"Sorry. The next review is from..." Jenni said, and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Demeter13909

Dare(s)/Question(s): Nya-Nya is here! :3  
Black: U must dress in a dress and sing something Ina meadow while holding Blood's hand.  
Blood: U must sing I'm a dickhead and I'm gay at the same time while holding Black's hand.  
(P.S. I do thish fer u guys cuz ur assholes. And u act like a bitch. True fact.) :3

"Oh wow." Alice said.  
"So mother fucking true. Off you go boys." Jenni said.  
"I fucking hate you guys for actually coming here." Black said, as he changed into a black lacey dress, and by the way, it was pretty revealing.  
"Right gay handsome, hold hands with the drag queen." Boris said. Black did the eff you fingers and went to the meadow with Blood. Black started singing teenage dream, and it was tone deaf as fuck.

"You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight" Black sang, then Blood started singing his deak head slash gay song. Then all of a sudden, they were drenched, because Boris and Jenni set off their catapults full of water bombs.  
"PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!" The two shouted as they ran from two very pissed off role holders.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi guys, the other three still wont come out." Jenni said. Just then, Britteny peeked out of the door, and saw White's face.  
"Oh crap." She said as White, being the pervert he is, began to walk up to her.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed as White pulled her out. "Thomas, Lauren, HEEEEEEELLLLLLP!" She shreiked. Thomas just peeked out and saw the situation at hand.  
"Naw hen, you're on you're own." Thomas said, as he locked the door again. Britteny looked up to White, who had a very pervy glint in his eye.  
"Oh shit." She said as she ran from him. White didn't bother going after her, because he eyed anothe one of his, well, how can we safely put this? Victims? Jenni just glared at him. White walked up to her but she pushed him away.

"Sorry mate, lookie, but no touchie. What age are you anyway?" she asked the pervert.  
"Twenty one." He replied. Jenni went pale and wide eyed.  
"FUCK! Forget pervert, how's about fucking PEDO!" Jenni said.  
"How does him being twenty one make him a pedo?" Elliot asked.  
"Helloo, I'm fourteen, the other three are only thirteen." Jenni said. The others gasped.  
"See jack ass? I was right and you were wrong." Black said.  
"Jenni, have you been keeping on top of the curse jar?" Alice asked.  
"Oh sure, we've got at least two million." Jenni said. "Before we go any further, I need to get Britt back here." Jenni said, lifting her cell phone.  
"Hello, Britt? Yeah, look, White now know's that he's a pedophile, and if he tries any of that shit again, I'm gonna boot him in his bolloks, okay? Please come back, bye." Jenni said down the line, as Britteny came back.

"I knew he wasn't a pervert, he's worse." Britteny said.  
"Can we get the review up?" Boris asked.  
"Okay." Thomas and Lauren said, coming out.  
"The fuck?" Black asked.  
"That's two." Britteny said.  
"We came out because we know what's gonna happen to White when he tries to, how can I safely say it? Bring his fantasies to life?" Lauren asked.  
"I'm not a pedo." White huffed.  
"Says the bastard who tried to rape us. Anyway, before clown fucker here utters another word, here comes the review, and it's anonymous." Jenni said. And the screen showed this...

Anonymous review: Dares

Black : wear a very pink and fluffy ballerina costume and dance a part from the swan lake

White: have someone dunk your head into a toilet that still has pee the other stuff in it.

Everyone read the dares and laughed, well, except the jokers.  
"Oh god I love this show. Do you love this shoy? I think this shows great." Jenni said, directing the question to Boris.  
"I love this show too. Ready twinkle toes?" Boris asked. Black was fumng.  
"Oh ha fucking ha, see ya later bitches." Black said.  
"THAT'S FOUR!" Lauren shouted.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." Black said as he went to get changed.

"I love how he's regularly in a dress." Alice said.  
"Yeah, he actually looks pretty good in them." Lauren said.  
"Are you insane?" Britteny and Jenni asked.  
"I was kidding." Lauren said. And at that moment, Black came out in his little pink and fluffy ballerina costume, and Jenni turned away.  
"I think I just caught an eye-ful, Get it over with quick Black." Jenni said. Music played and Black was dancing in his little ballet dress. Everyone, bar Jenni, was laughing. When the music finished, Jenni turned back.

"Right, before we let White do his dare, anyone need to go?" Jenni asked.  
"I'll take care of this Jenni. Ahem ahem. Now we've got to go on a little ad break. I'm off for a gorilla's finger, I'll see you in three." Thomas said, putting on his best Keith Lemon voice he could muster up. The AD breaks went something along the lines of up coming movies, new series, and anything people should buy. Then The juice returned.

"HEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOO and welcome back to the Joker no Kuni no Alice celebrity juice, where Jenni writes the most shittest and shortest episode, that I'm making longer." Thomas said.  
"I do not." Jenni retorted.  
"Oh fuck up, Ace, would you kindly Shove White's head down the loo, oh, and I'd wear a fucking gas mask, there's a few king-kong's fingers in there." Thomas said. Ace cringed and laughed.  
"Thanks Thomas. Right pedo, it's swirlie time." Ace said as he dragged White to the bathroom.

"I can't wait to hear what happens." Britteny said.  
"Alright, anyway, while we wait on pedophile and dipshit, let's get the chat show part in." Thomas said, lounging about in his special seat, since he wants to be Keith Lemon.  
"Now, Blood. I heard you have tea parties." Thomas said.  
"That is correct." Blood said.  
"Does that mean you're a trans-secual or just plain gay 'cause I thought Tea parties were for girls and their dollies." Thomas said, and almost evryone laughed.  
"I'm not any of those. I just like the pleasure of them." He said.  
"Do you mean the pleasure of drinking tea at them or the pleasure of raping your servants after it?" Thomas said. Everyone was silent, trying to hold their laughter.  
"The pleasure of drinking tea at them." Blood replied.  
"So it's definitely not raping your maids or Alice, because from the lemons with you in them I've read, you're a frisky bastard." Thomas said. Jenni, Lauren, Alice and Britteny were in shock, and the boys were laughing.

"Moving on, actually, what the fuck is Ace doing in there?" Thomas asked, looking down the corridor where Ace dragged White.  
"Most likely lost." Peter said.  
"No, We put big flashing signs down there so the bastard wouldn't. ACE!" Thomas shouted.  
"Yeah?" The knight called back.  
"What are you dong?" Thomas asked.  
"I need to wrestle White into the toilet, he wont do it." Ace said.  
"Tell him that if he doesn't shift his arse and do it, I'll get Blood to rape the bastard." Thomas said.  
"He's done it." Ace said. And there was a cheer from everyone else.  
"Am I smart or what man? Anyway, so, Peter, any murders recently? Still trying to get frisky with Alice?" Thomas asked.  
"Hey guys." Ace said as we came back.

"Where's White?" Pierce asked.  
"He's taking a shower, he got a bit of crap in his hair." And everyone laughed.  
"What was it like in there Ace?" Thomas asked.  
"It smelled like shit. Times ten." Ace replied.  
"Okay, that's all we've got time for-"  
"Hold your horses Jenni. I has a very special award tonight." Thomas said.  
"It's the golden potato award, and it goes to Boris for his duties towards the potato." Thomas said. Boris went up and got his little potato trophy.  
"I apreciate getting this, even though I don't have a clue on why I got it." Boris said.  
"Right, that's all we've got time for. Please review or comment with your dares or questions. Until next time." Jenni started.  
"SHA-TING!" Everyone, bar White, Yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

"And we're back y'all. 'Sup?" Jenni asked.  
"You." Blood said.  
"Blood, I'd shut up, because your life is going to be hell pretty soon" Lauren said.  
"Oh, do tell." Blood said. Then all of a sudden, Britteny's grandpa came in, with a gun in hand.  
"Okay Britteny, where's the rapist clown?" He asked. Britteny just pointed to White, who was ready to run for his life.  
"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Britteny's grandpa hollered, shooting at White, then chasing him.

"Well that gets rid of a problem." Jenni said.  
"How does it?" Peter asked.  
"Because the pedo's left...The eff are you doing hen?" Thomas asked Britteny, who was poking his arm.  
"Did you forget your pills Britt?" Lauren asked.  
"It's part of Thomas's dare, he's to put up with me without my medication." Britteny said. That earned a few chuckles.  
"Aye, well, can you stop? Because I don't like this." Thomas said.  
"Serves you right for being a traitor. So, how's Blood's life going to be made hell?" Britteny asked, still creeping Thomas out.

"I know... Blood." Lauren said.  
"What?" He asked. Then out of nowhere, a little four year old runs up to him and attacks him.  
"Jenni, you said you'd keep her on restraints." Lauren said.  
"Is that wagbo?" Black asked. The the fou year old looked over. She had thigh length curly hair in a ponytail, she was really thin and had grey eyes.  
"Oh my, soo cute." Vivaldi gushed.  
"That's Jessie, my wee sister." Jenni said.

"Where's the clown?" Jessie asked, just as White walked in and sat down.  
"That's him there." Jenni said. Jessica ran over to him and slapped his lone eye.  
"What the?" White asked.  
"Burn in hell clown." Jessie said.  
"Whoa. Talk about devil child." Boris said.  
"I know, isn't it great? She's here to stay too." Lauren said.  
"So Blood's gonna get abuse epically all the time?" Britteny asked.  
"Yarp." Jenni and Lauren said.  
"YES! Alright, we'll see you next time, and Thomas, this is too fun." Britteny said.  
"Oh god, please review for next time." Thomas begged.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're fucking joking." Jenni said.  
"What's up?" Alice asked.  
"Andy Murray lost to Federer. French bastard." Lauren said.  
"Who?" Peter asked, extremely confused.  
"Andy Murray is a scottish tennis player who is the first brittish man in seventy six years two persue his dream since he was two, and he was not able to be crowned wimbledon champion two thousand and twelve." Jenni said giving a nod.  
"Jenni." Gray said.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"I did not understand a word you just said there." Gray finished.  
"Andy Murray never won wimbledon, that's whit." Jenni said, then a boy who was only four foot something (It's bad that I don't know this), wears glasses, has fair-ish hair that is in an almost Nathan Sykes style and is quite skinny.

"Jen, you said you'd play xbox." He said.  
"I know I did, but I'm busy, and what are you doing here?" Jenni replied.  
"I don't know, it's your head." He said.  
"Right, who's he?" Boris asked.  
"This is my younger brother Liam." Jenni said. Liam then turned and saw Lauren.  
"Oh, hiya Larry." He said. Lauren laughed.  
"Hi Liam." She replied.

"So he calls you Larry?" Pen asked. Then started poking Blood.  
"Do you mind?" He asked.  
"No pills." She said.  
"You need pills?" Liam asked. Britteny just nodded, continuing to poke Blood.  
"So do I." He said. Jenni just stared at him in shock.  
"What do you need them for?" Ace asked.  
"I've got mmph mmm." He said, the last words being muffled by Jenni's hand shutting him up.  
"You really don't need to know." Lauren said.

"Okay? Anyway, can we get the first review up?" Dum asked.  
"Review one's from..." Jess started, and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Demeter13909

Question(s)/Dare(s): Nya-Nya is here! My friend tells me to do this to other guys.  
Black: Kick him until he passes out stuff him in a bag and tie him up and leave in a alley.  
Blood: U must hang out with gay ppl all day and it has to be gay boys.

Then Thomas randomly bursts in.  
"The eff did you do to your hair?" Elliot asked  
"I dyed it brown." He replied.  
"Jen, can me and Jess do it?" Liam asked, referring to Black's dare. Jenni shrugged.  
"Sure, why not?" She said, letting the four year old and the twelve year old kick Black until he passed out and got Gray to dump him in an alley. And everyone, except the gay hatter himself, laughed at the next dare.

"Alright, and to get blood to accomplish this, we have invited the gay wolves from vampires suck to hang out with Blood. Come on in ladies." Lauren said. And the gay werewolves came in dancing to raining men. They all sat down by Blood and started chatting him up.

"Okay, and the next review is from..." Britteny said, and the screen showed this:

Anonymous review: Dares

Boris: wear a fluffy pink dress and drink icky medicine for the entire show.(not allowed to pass up this dare) :)

Ace: kill barney and elmo(elmo made me cry) :(

Julius: read a dr seuss book to rabid kids

I 3 this story! Peace

"Alright. Instead of being the total boring bastard Black is, I'll do it." Boris said, going to get changed.  
"He isn't allowed to skip anyway." Liam said, shrugging. Then Jenni and Lauren Gasped at Ace's dare.  
"What?" Ace asked.  
"Well, I can accept Barney getting killed since he is a fat bastard, but ELMO?" Jenni exclaimed. Ace just laughed and massacred the the fat dinosaur bastard and the kids learning buddy and legend.  
"Rest in peace Elmo, you were a good...thing." Lauren said.  
"That's nice, you love Elmo yet you call him a thing." Peter said.  
"Nobody knows what Elmo is." Liam said, then Boris came out in his dress, with a big cheshire grin.

"What are you smiling at? You need to drink that." Britteny said, pointing at the two 500ml bottles of medicine stuff. Boris walked ove with a fake whimper.  
"Awwwww." Everyone else said.  
"Who are you lot awwww-ing at? It's a man, in a dress." Boris exclaimed, using the famous quote from Mrs. Brown's boys. Everyone else laughed. Boris then sat and drank the medicine without hesitation.  
"Tastes like shit." He stated.

"Aw well, Julius?" Thomas said. Julius left with a Dr. Seuss book and read it to a bunch of rabid kids. His book reading took at least two hours. By then, Black returned almost killing Jenni's innocent siblings, Blood almost commited suicide, which would have been ideal and Boris fulfilled his dare. Now, since White literally begged everyone to go to the circus, there was a note left saying please review. And it was signed by Lauren.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey all. We're back." Jenni said. Finally managing to welcome you all.  
"Question. Why does the rat have a big bag there?" Boris asked.  
"He's staying with me for the rest of the summer so ha ha, in your face." Britteny said. Boris just huffed.  
"BORIS!" Jess yelled, running up to him with a hug.  
"Awwww. See, I don't need him, Jessica likes me." He said, hugging the four year old back.

"She likes me too." Alice said. Trying to hug Jess back.  
"No, I don't like you." Jess said. Alice gasped.  
"Alice, seriously, watch this. Jessica." Jenni said.  
"What?" Jess asked.  
"Do you like him?" Jenni asked, pointing to shook her head.  
"Do you like him?" Jenni asked again, pointing to Ace  
"Nope." She said.  
"Bitch, emmm..."  
"Terrible language to be using to a four year old." White said.  
"Do you like him?" Jenni said, pointing to white.

"No way. I fucking hate him." Jessica said, and quite a few people laughed,  
"Don't we all?" Black asked.  
"Where did She lear to speak like that?" Julius asked, giving Jenni a you-bad-influence-on-young-children-look. Jenni gave an offended face.  
"Excuse me. But my dad lets her watch inbetweeners and Mrs. Brown's boys. That's where she's got it from." Jenni said.  
"Jessica, who do you like?" Gray asked. She walked up to Vivaldi.

"I like her because she's pretty." Jess said, pointing to her. Vivaldi just smiled at her.  
"That's nice. She doen't even know her name." Peter said.  
"White, you shut your trap. We don't care if this little angel does not know our name quite yet." Vivaldi said.  
"And I like the red and blue boy because they play games with me." Jess continued. Alice sweat dropped.  
"What game's your favourite?" Lauren asked.  
"They play Mickey Mouse with me." She said.  
"Yeah, we don't let under ten year olds play with knives and stuff." Dee said.  
"Jess is too cute to touch them anyway." Dum said.

"Really?" Pierce said.  
"Yeah." The twins said.  
"SHUT, UP! I'm talking." Jess said.  
"That's another reason why, she can get her own way." Dum said.  
"I like Lauren, Britteny and Thomas because they are Jenni's friends." Jess said.  
"Aww, can I be because I like the wanted?" Lauren asked. Jess nodded.  
"Yeah, wanted all the way." Jess replied. Wow, that four year old has good vocabulary.  
"Who else Jessica?" Britteny asked.  
"Cat boy because he's pink." Jess said. Everyone laughed and Boris smirked.

"See, She thinks I'm cool because I have pink hair and that. Up the lot of yous." Boris said.  
"I like Jenni because she's the bestest sister in the world." Jess said.  
"Aww, love you too babes." Jenni said.  
"Sook." Black said. Jess just turned round and hit him.  
"And I like Blood." She said. Everyone went silent and Blood just smirked.

"Thank you Jessica." He said. Jessica went and hugged him.  
"Can I go to one of your tea parties?" She asked. And that was when everyone else laughed.  
"Oh god, what a way to kill the mood." Boris said. Blood just hugged Jess.  
"Of course you can Jessica, since you are the only one other than the mafia who respects me." Blood said. Everyone calmed down at last.

"Let's get the review up before she starts something else." Lauren said. And the screen showed this:(A/N: Just putting your dares up in one)

Reviewer: Pat(Guest)

Question(s)/Dare(s):awesome  
have boris dress like a little girl again. it was so cute. i dare blood to dress like boris did for the whole day, i also dare gowland to dress like boris' does dayly,i dare boris to call alice a whore

"Oh yes man. It's epic dress time." Boris said, going to get changed. Then Blood and Gowland paled. Jenni laughed.  
"Have fun being transvstites boys." Jenni said.  
"Oi, I'm not a transvestite. I just happen to wear a boy's skirt." Boris said. Coming out with his dress on.  
"Sure you are. Oh kitty, you have a dare." Lauren said. Boris looked at it and smirked.  
"Guys, where's whore?" Boris asked. Alice was fuming and everyone else laughed.  
"Oh, Hi whore." Boris said. Alice just went to a different room. Boris just shrugged and sat down.

"Jenni, did you hear what the wanted done to a photo booth?" Lauren asked. Jenni shook her head.  
"Max and Tom were getting pictures took in it when they were topless." Lauren said. Some people laughed, but Jenni went pale. She didn;t like the looks of a certain couple of perverts faces.  
"Black, White, sit on your asses. Ace, just, no." Jenni said.  
"Aww, but you fancy him." Lauren said, and everyone gasped.  
"Oh, does she now?" Blood asked. Jenni went a deep shade of beet-root.  
"Ace, there's a hat and top that two of them own that you'd like." Lauren said with a smirk.  
"You bitch. Don't even think about it." Jenni said.  
"And Jennis said you'd like them." She said.  
"What are they?" Ace asked.  
"I'm out, later." Jenni said, but Ace trapped her in his grasp.

"There's a hat that Nathan owns, it says sexy time on it." Lauren said.  
"Fuck up, don't say another word to him." Jenni said.  
"And there's a top that says up and down the ways "if you turn your head to read this you owe me a..."  
"NO MORE LAUREN!" Jenni screamed as she covered her ears. Everyone else just thought '_What's her problem'_

"I know what I need to get to have her." Black said.  
"Fuck you ya bastard." Jenni said. Then she realised the way Ace was holding her, and blushed.  
"Ace, can you let go?" Jenni asked. He just smirked and shook his head.  
"Ace, I mean it. Let me go." Jenni said. Other people were sniggering away. Ace just smirked. Jenni managed to wrestle out of his grip and hide in the closet, but Ace was trying to force the door open.

"We better go before the wreck the place. Please review." Britteny said.


	13. Chapter 13

"What's up guys? We're back." Jess said. Lauren and Jenni started laughing at something.  
"Olly, you had to be a cocky bastard didn't you?" Lauren said.  
"What?" Elliot asked.  
"We're watching Wantedwednesdays because we're cool." Jenni said with a peace sign.  
"Fucking idiot." Black said.  
"Right guys, we've reached ten million dollars in the jar." Britteny said.  
Everyone laughed, except Black.

"Jessica, remember street fighter?" Boris asked. Jess sniggered.  
"Stretch Boris, streeeeeeeeetch." Jess says and the two crack up.  
"Were you the stretchy dude in street fighter Boris?" Lauren asked, the cat nodded.  
"What's street fighter?" The tweedles asked.  
"It's a game for xbox. Anyway, I dare Black to tell a group of kids where babies come from." Britteny said. Jenny instantly paled.

"Right Jenni, come on." Black said.  
"Why do you need her?" Ace asked, about to get really defensive.  
"I need a partner to demonstrate this with." Black said.  
"You'll be gettin' bugger all to help you with this, shift your sorry ass to those kids. Fuck me, poor weans, scarred for life." Jenni said. Black just uffed and left.

"Let' finish the show before he comesback." Pierce said.  
"Yeah, and the next review is from..." Jenni started, and on the screen came this:

Reviewer: Pat(guest)

Question(s)/Dare(s):boris did you like calling alice a whore? you sounded happy! Boris you should wear little girl dress's more often... Blood i dare you to wear a little girl dress too... oly because it would be funny.

"Yes I did actually. Wait a minute, hi whore." Boris said with a grin and everyone except Alice laughed.  
"And why thank you, it's nice to know people find me good looking in a dress." Boris said.  
"Blood, you'll do it next time since it's time up, for some reason, please review peeps, now, I gotta go before Black comes round to be a perv." Jenni said.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello, we're back, and Blood's in his, rather nice dress, I wouldn't wear it though." Jenni said  
"Jenni, have you had to like kiss anyone yet?" Lauren asked. Jenni shook her head.  
"Nope." Jenni replied.  
"Right, we have a dare for the reviewers. To our dear reviewers, please give Jenni as many dares possible, nothing that kills her though. Preferably one where she has to suffer from one of the boys, thank you." Thomas said.

"Fuck the lot of yous." Jenni said.  
"Wait, does this mean she can get dares like she can do whatever we want?" Black asked.  
"You, my friend, better not even think about it." Jenni laughed and Blood got up.  
"I'm sorry everyone but I have matters at the mansion to get on with." Blood said.  
"Blood, you're a man, in a dress, that's about to go back to your mansion. That's gonna piss you off more than Gowland's name does. Now sit on your fucking ass and wait until the show ends." Britteny said, eating strawberries with Pierce.

"Aye right. Where did yous get them?" Lauren asked.  
"We got them for helping Britteny's granny chu~." Pierce smiled.  
"You're lucky you have Britt there to protect you rat." Boris said, trying to scare Pierce, but the little mouse just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Anyway, we have a review, and it's from..." Jenni started, and the screen showed this.

Reviewer: Pat(guest)

Question(s)/Dare(s):Boris your very much welcome. Wiating to see Blood in a dress.

"I like that reviewer. I think she likes me too. Hi Pat." Boris said, waving, everyone else laughed.  
"Boris, I don't know what I'd do without you." Jenni said, giving him a small kiss. People gasped.  
"Ace, she's betraying you. I didn't think you could be like that Jenni." Black said.  
"She did that because I'm her friend." Boris smirked.  
"Aye, I know. Stop bullying me you bastard." Jenni said.

"What did you fucking say?" Black glared.  
"One dollar, and nothing." Jenni said.  
"Well, we better get going. Remember to send in dares for Jenni. Please review, bye. And have a bang tidy day." Thomas said, ending the show.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hiya everyo-"  
"Look look. I've got a butterfly." Jess said showing a moth.  
"That's a moth princess." Blood said.  
"No she isn't." Jess said.  
"Blood, stop calling her princess. Jess, stop interrupting me. Anyway, welcome back to our amazing talk show." Jenni said. The moth Jess had fell and Blood decided to kill it.

"Where did sparkle go?" Jess asked, looking for it.  
"I killed it." Blood said. He though Jess would shrug it off. But she started crying her eyes out. Everyone started going awww at her.  
"You killed my beautiful butterfly." Jess sobbed.  
"All of a four year olds hopes and dreams, destroyed." Lauren said.  
"I didn't think she would be like that." Blood said.  
"You just don't think at all. Oh look Jessica, there it's there." Boris said. Jessica gasped in delight.  
"SPARKLE!" She screamed as she caught it again.

"Yay, it's been reincarnated." Dee said, playing along.  
"I'm sorry Jess, are we still friends?" Blood asked.  
"No, you nearly killed sparkle." Jess said.  
"Anyway, Today is a special episode. We have The wanted and Olly Murs here with us."  
"Alright?" The six guests said.  
"Yes, we are." Britteny said.

"Olly, show us your shuffle." Thomas said. Olly did his special shuffle.  
"That's easy." Black said.  
"Aye, you show us squiggles." Jenni said. Everyone bar Black laughed.  
"Oh I remember that day, squiggles the dicke head." Britteny said.  
"It gets better, Jess can draw better than him, and she's four." Boris said. And Jess showed her first ever drawing.  
"Bitch." Black said.  
"One dollar." Jess said.  
"She got you there." Dum said.

"Can I challenge Olly to this shuffle please?" Black asked. Everyone nodded and Black epically failed at it.  
"Nice try Black. You don't have any hopes of being the next Olly, do you?" Jenni asked.  
"Fuck no." Black said.  
"And we've reached twelve million." Jenni said.  
"Jenni, can me and Olly do our sword fight?" Siva asked.  
"Sure, go ahead." Lauren said. Siva and Olly got a foam sword each and got in a starting position. They started fighting and Olly got the first hit.

"Oh. Right in the moosh." he said, Lauren and Jenni started laughing. Then there was anohter battle. Near the end of it, Olly thought he'd do something fancy, but dropped his foam sword.  
"You cocky bastard Olly, anywatm we're running out of time, so let's get the reviews up." Jenni said, and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Pat(guest)

Question(s)/Dare(s):Boris Beth loves you. I only like you. And you really should wear little girl dress's more often! You look adoribal in them! I dare you to wear a little girl dress! And what if I told you that wasn't my real name?

"Why thank you two. And I am shocked if it isn't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a dress to pull on." Boris said, getting changed.  
"I think he likes that dress." Lauren said.  
"Hold on a minute. HERA!" Britteny shouted, and a dog comes running in and starts to maul Black.  
""WERE THE FUCK DID THIS COME FROM?" He roared as he tried to wrestle the dog off of him.  
"That's another dollar and she is my cousin's fiancé's dog." Britteny said. Then a man came in.  
"Britteny, have you seen Hera?" He asked.  
"No Robert, I haven't." She replied, hiding the fight scene.

"So you;re her cousin's fiancé." Lauren said.  
"Yes, I am." Robert said.  
"Okay, next review, and it's anonymous." Said Nathan Sykes, you know, the Sid the sloth-alike. And the screen showed this:

Anonymous review: Everyone (includes jenni) : cosplay as hetalia and act like your character's personality

"What's hetalia?" Jenni asked. Lauren gasped.  
"It's where people are called countries. I have googled them." She said. Jenni then started to read them.  
"Let's get the obvious countries out of the way. I'm England" Jenni said.  
"Why do you get to be England?" Thomas asked.  
"Because Blood is France, my arch enemy." Jenni said, and everyone laughed.  
"We're not part of this, are we?" Olly asked.  
"Nope, Robert, Olly, Jess and The wanted are excluded. So, I think Lauren should be North Italy. Britteny should be Japan, sorry. Ehm, Peter, without a doubt is Germany." Jenni said.

"Gowland's America." Thomas said. People kind of laughed.  
"Vivaldi's China, since she like's cute things. Alice is Belgium, Boris is Netherlands since he's a rebel. Elliot's Switzerland. Julius is Estonia, Nightmare's Latvia. Ace is Finland. Gray's Sweden. Pierce is Greece. The twins will be southern Italy. White's spain. Black's Prussia. And Thomas is Cuba. Yes, got through them all." Lauren said. And the screen showed the next review even though it wasn;t meant to.

Anonymouse review: Dare: Jenni has to kiss the person she hates the most.  
That is all

And Jenni paled.  
"I hate three people the most equally." Jenni said.  
"This is payback England." Thomas and Britteny said with an evil laugh.  
"Who do you hat?" Jay from The wanted asked.  
"Blood, Black and White." Jenni said. She just went over to them and got it over with. Blood just got her doing it quick, since he doesn't like Jenni, Black let it go longer, because he knew the show needed to end soon. But White took it too far. So Jenni kicked White in the groin and ran for it.

"Please review. While we go get her back." Lauren said.


	16. Chapter 16

"Jessica, can you please take those glasses off? It's not even that sunny." Jenni said to her sister, who was refusing to take her sunglasses off.  
"Nooooo. That means the clown and the bastard will steal my eyes." The four year old said. The reason she's like that is that she recently watched a movie or something that involves a guy doing that to a person. And she is somehow convinced the jokers want to do that to her now.  
"Jenni, two questions. One: Why is she using such language? and Two: What stories have you been telling her now?" White said. Jenni made a shocked gasp.

"Excuse me, I never told her any stories, she watches too many horrors. And I have no idea why she uses that language." She replied, looking at her facebook.  
"Erin and Kirsty you greedy bitches." Jenni said.  
"What aout them?" Lauren asked.  
"Erin just said 'remember when we were seven and we used to walk down to philly's with a one pound coin and buy loads of sweets and eat them walking home and when our mums asked us what we got we would say the we bars of chocolate are a whole one pound now' on facebook." Jenni said. Lauren and Thomas laughed.  
"They would do that." Lauren said.

"Jenni, how long have you been friends with Erin, Lauren, Britteny and everyone else for?" Alice asked.  
"I've been friends with Lauren, Kirsty, Erin and that for two years." Jennis started.  
"Only two years?" Gray asked.  
"Yeah, I only really had mates when starting high school. I've been friends with Britt for about seven months was it?" Jenni asked.  
"I think so." Britteny replied.  
"I'll say that, and I've been friends with everyone of you apart from Blood and the jokers since this show started." Jenni finished.

"Oh right, anyway, the first review is from..." Alice said, then the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Demeter13909

Question(s)/Dare(s):Nya-Nya is here!  
I dare everyone to dress up as their favorite superheroes.  
And Jenni can kick people's asses. Only the ones she hates.

"Aww for fucks sake. We've just got dressed up as hetalia now this? Right, go change." Thomas said. So everyone went to dress up as their favourite super heros.  
"I can't be bothered with explaining what each of us are, but Jenni, what the fuck?" Lauren asked.  
"Hiya, it's me, Gareh." Jenni said, doing a Gary Mclintoch impression.  
"Okay, she's being Gary tank commander. See next time, can we do vocaloid cosplays?" Britteny asked.  
"Yeah, I call dibs on Meiko." Jenni said.  
"Neru." Lauren said.  
"Luka." britteny said.  
"Jenni, why are you Meiko if you're not sadistic enough to hold a sword?" Julius asked.

"Because I won't need to wear a wig. I hate them." Jenni said.  
"And you'll cosplay as a living dead doll Gretel who has blond hair at halloween?" Peter asked.  
"Oh shut up you smart ass. Oh yay. Blood, Black, White, get up off your asses for two minutes." Jenni said. The three stood up and she kicked them really hard.  
"Shit. Ah yah cunt." Jenni said after kicking White.  
"That's three." Lauren said.  
"She has a curse jar?" Black asked.  
"No, we're counting how many times she says shit. The first time was when she fell out of bed this morning, and two was when she walked into a door." Thomas said.

"Anyway, the next review is anonymous." Jenni said, and the screen showed this.

Anonymous review: Black,I have a very serious question that needs a very serious answer... Do you know the muffin man?

"Whit even?" Thomas said. Jenni was just buckled.  
"Yeah Black, do you?" Jenni asked.  
"He doesn't even fucking exist." Black said.  
"That's one dollar." Jess said.  
"Aww, I wanted to meet him. He made gingie from Shrek." Jenni said.  
"Fuck that, ice age and kung fu panda." Lauren said.  
"Oh yeah. Lauren, Sid cheated on us. He went to E.K without telling us." Jenni said.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lauren yelled.  
"Who's Sid and what's E.K?" Pierce asked.

"Sid is the sloth from Ice age and E.K is a shopping district in East Kilbride. Anyway, next review is from..." Thomas said. And the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Pat(guest)

Question(s)/Dare(s): Yo Pat here. Boris my name is Patience-Jean. I dare every man in the room to ware a little girl dress and Laurin.

"Oh, that's a nice name. Hi Patience-Jean." Boris said.  
"Aw come on. Every man in the room and a girl. Not fair. I'm off to my room." Lauren said as the said people went to change into a dress. The men were only away for ten minutes.  
"Where's Lauren?" Boris asked. Just then, she stepped in.

"No, Lauren, wear a dress, not a uniform." Dum said.  
"It's technically a little girl's dress. It's a highland dance one and little girls wear them. So hah." Lauren said.  
"Okay, the final review is from..."Britteny said, and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Chocomuffs(guest)

Question(s)/Dare(s): Hi! I'm back once again!  
Dares  
Blood: sing the Barbie song while dancing in a pink frilly dress.

Jenni: do you have deviantart?

Black : say " I want to ride a unicorn and fly to la la land!

Boris: is it fun dressing up like a girl?

Nightmare: Do you enjoy being called a pirate rather than an incubus?

"Well, that wont be hard for Blood since he's already in one. Blood, what version do you want, the real one or mine?" Jenni asked.  
"What's yours?" Blood asked.  
"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, I'm a spastic, it's so fucking fantastic." Jenni said.  
"No, I'll do the original thank you." Blood said as he got up to sing. The backing track came on, and this is what he sang.

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh "

Jenni, Lauren, Thomas and Britteny were in hysterics.  
"I'm sorry but that song just sounds so wrong. And I can't take it seriously now after watching the soldiers from Gary tnk commander do it." Jenni said.  
"What bit started the pervyness of the song?" Boris asked, about ready to join in the piss ripping.  
"Undress me everywhere." Jenni said and the five teens, the tweedles and Pierce couldn't help but go into hysterics.  
"We're scarred for life." Lauren said.

"Jenni, you have a question to answer." Nightmare said.  
"Hm? Oh right. yeah, I do. The Deviant ID neame Is jrubia1." Jenni said, and Black started to laugh.  
"What?" Jenni asked.  
"You can't draw worth a fuck." He said.  
"That's two and look who's talking. Scribbles, I have two hundred and forty one deviations on there, and they've had many views and favourites...Ah yah cunt. Shit." Jenni said because she hurt her funny bone.  
"Four." Lauren said.  
"Your drawings are amazing Jenni. Don't listen to him." Thomas said.

"I wouldn't be offended by him because I know what he's to do." Jenni said. Everyone looked at the screen and all, except Black, laughed.  
"Oh fuck." Black said.  
"Three. And go." Jenni said.  
"I want to ride a unicorn and fly to la la land." Black said.  
"Again, this time, make it sound like you're really gay." Britteny said.  
"I want to ride a unicorn and fly to la la land." Black said in a gay voice, and Jessica was in hysterics.  
"That just reminded me of the telletubbies." Jenni said.

"The what?" Alice asked.  
"Tinky-winky, Dipsy, Laa-laa, Po. Telletubbies, telletubbies. Say, hello. Eh ohhh." jenni sang.  
"Oh yeaah, the telletubbies. They were epic." Lauren said.  
"To answer your question. No, I hate being called pirate." Nightmare said.  
"Well, that's it fo now. Please review. Until then." Britteny started.  
"SHA-TING!" Everyone shouted, ending the show.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hi guys, we're back at last." Jenni said.  
"Where the eff were you?" Boris asked.  
"We took a bit of a break. Now peeps. Me and the other hosts have decided that we will run this show kind of like the real life celebrity juice, and have an episode every week, or at least every week. And it will be every tuesday." Jenni said.  
"Wha? When was this decided?" Britteny asked.  
"Me, Lauren and Jenni decided it, you were with Pierce and your gran that day." Thomas said.  
"It works out better as well. This way, we can make longer chapters with the number of reviews. " Lauren said.  
"True. So, let's find out what vocaloids we've all cosplayed as.I'm not Meiko now because I went to a website and it shows all the vocaloid names, and feck me, there's loads. So I am now, who am I again?" Jenni asked.

"You are Akemi Oshomiri." Ace said.  
"Were you spying on me again?" jenni asked. Ace just shook his head.  
"Bet you were. Anyway, I'm SeeU." Lauren said.  
"Oh my lauren your cat ears are so cute." Alice said.  
"They're speakers." Lauren said, tired of explaining this to her.  
"I stuck by my word. I'm Luka." Britteny said.  
"Tsubasa." Thomas said.  
"Where did you find those names?" Britteny asked Jenni and Thomas.  
"Jenni researched them." Thomas said.

"Haha. Anyway, I am Mihoshi Ryu." Ace said.  
"Blood's the flirtiest vocaloid ever, Xion." Jenni said. She wanted to get that across to everyone before Blood spoke.  
"We're being the Kaganime twins." Dee said.  
"I still don't see why I had to be the girl." Dum said.  
"Julius is being Kamui Gakupo. My god, you look like him too." Lauren said.  
"I'm Aria." Alice said.  
"I'm...I'm...Who am a Jenni?" Jess asked.  
"You are Miko Ooka." Jenni said. Jess just nodded.

"And my she is just darling." Crysta said.  
"Whoa, who the fuck?" Black asked.  
"That's one, and ladies and gents, we have invited the new characters to be part of this show. The woman who is in her child form right now is Christa snowpigeon. We had to literally beg her to go in her child form to be 96neko, almost got frozen." Thomas said.  
"Hmph. I'll have you know that I do not like having to do as other people say." She replied. Jenni looked to vivaldi.  
"She replaces you in the next game, isn't she a bitch?" Jenni asked.  
"We agree. Well, who are the other two?" The queen of hearts asked.

"The black rabbit dude is Sidney Black. Unlike Peter, he hates Alice like fuck, and I really do think he should paint at least the castle of diamonds as Black. It's such a nice colour. Anyway, he is cosplaying as Megurine Luki and no, he's not Luka's brother." Jenni said.  
"Wait, does that mean Luki's married to Luka?" White asked. Britteny paled.  
"No." Jenni said bluntly. "Anyway, last but not least, we have Jericho Bermuda, who is featured in my story Welcome to Nightmare street which is on my main account I am a stegosaurus movie." Jenni said.  
"Who died?" Ace and Black asked. Jenni did tell them that someone died in it.  
"Ace. You died because you stupidly but heroicly fought a pyramid head. But, the PH ripped your skin clean off, so yeah." Jenni said. Ace paled.  
"I lost a fight?" He asked.  
"Who's next to die?" Jericho asked.

"I dunno. Thomas, you're on chapter two duty, who dies?" Jenni asked.  
"I've no started it." Thomas said.  
"You dick. You said you'd have it done today. I got mine done as soon as we agreed on doing it. Fuck me. Anyway, Jericho is Tsukiko, and I really can't be arsed with naming anymore. Get the reviews up." Jenni said. And the first review came up on the screen.

Reviewer: Pat(guest)

Question(s)/Dare(s): Everyone calls me Patience though Boris. Or Pj ethier is good. Oh i dare Jenni to wear a frilly pink dress. And Boris.

"Okay. Now I get it. Hi Pj. Yes, I get my dress again. Come on Jenni." Boris said, but the brunette paled.  
"That's one of my most hated things ever." Jenni admitted. Boris just dragged her to get in the frlled pink contraption as Jenni calls it.  
"Okay, while we wait on them, let's get review number two up, and it's anonymous." Lauren the screen showed this.

Anonymous review: Nightmare: dress up as a pirate and act like one.

Blood: stuff your face with sweets until jenni tells you to stop.

Black: what are you afraid of the most

Nightmare just shook his head and went to change into the Jack Sparrow costume that was waiting for him. Just as Jenni and Boris came in. Boris was all cheery but Jenni had the face of dark Alessa.  
"Jesus, Jenni hates this dare doesn't she?" Gray asked. Jenni looked at Vivaldi with her dark Alessa stare.  
"Behead me. Now." The host said.  
"We can not. Sorry. But you do get the pleasure of torturing Dupre." Vivaldi said. Jenni still had her Alessa stare but shoved three giant bowls of sweets in fromt of Blood.  
"Eat all of them." Jenni said, still being a grump.

"To answer your question dear anonymous person. Right now, I think it's this dark side of Jenni." Black said as he paled to chalk white.  
"So, Jenni, got any movie reports for us? You said you'd start doing them." Boris said, trying to ease her a bit. Jenni got rid of the stare, but still looked glum about having to wear pink.

"Yes Boris I do. The first one is Ice age four which features music from The Wanted. It is absoloutely amazing as me and Lauren were both fangirling over Sid the sloth. I've also seen Men in black three, twice. It's got some good laughs in it. In other words, Zombieland has came back from the dead and is still kick ass. Scott Pilgrim Vs. the world is amazing espicially the battle with the twins in it. Suckerpunch catapults itself to sixth place in my top ten movies. Orphan reaches fifth. In fourth is the amazing Spirited away. Third is the Goonies and their epic laughs. Second is the heart no kuni no Alice movie and Silent Hill is number one." Jenni said.

"Silent hill beats us because you watch it five times a day." White said.  
"Oh well, it's amazing." Jenni said.  
"Please stop shouting. I'm getting a headache." Crysta said. Jenni went all Agnes Brown mode.  
"Isn't she a bitch." Jenni said in her best Mrs Brown impression. Everyone, except Crysta, laughed.  
"The jokes on you." Boris said to the new bitchy queen.  
"Anyway, we'll see you all next week, we'll hopfully get a panel bit in. Please send us all of your lovely reviews. Taraa." Thomas said, signing the Juice out.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hiya. We're here, a bit early, but here." Jenni said.  
"Oh god, and speak of the fucking devil." Black said.  
"One." Jenni said as Black put yet another dollar into the tenth jar. That's right, he's on his tenth.  
"So, how's your week been?" Lauren asked.  
"Well, what do you think? I got attacked by a fecking dog." Jenni said, rolloing her sleeve back to reveal her arm.  
"Oh my god." Britteny said.  
"You sure a dog done that to you?" Gray asked, about to get a needle.  
"You fucking dare come anywhere near me with that and I swear to god you'll no need to worry about Vivaldi yelling off with your head." Jenni said, hiding her arm. She got ready to make a run for it as Gray got closer to her.

"Listen son. I'm fucking warning ye. Get tae fuck wi' that." Jenni said.  
"Anyone know what she said?" Elliot asked.  
"She's telling Gray to get the needle away from her." Thomas said.  
"Someone pin her down for me." Gray said.  
"You're on your own mate." Jericho said. Just as gray was about to stab the thing Nightmare always runs from, Jenni sprinted like hell out of the little studio thing, all the way over to heart castle.

(At heart castle)

Jenni was leaning back against a hedge of the rose maze at the castle, trying to get her breath back.  
"Oh, hi Jenni, why aren't you at the studio for the juice?" She turned to see none other than Ace.  
"I can bloody ask you the same." Jenni said. Ace just scratched the back of his neck.  
"Heh heh, I got lost. Come on. you can lead the way." Ace said, taking Jenni by her mauled arm.  
"AH YA BASTARD!" Jenni screamed.

(Back at the studio.)

"Okay, so we're now missing a host. And where the hell is Ace?" Boris asked. Just then, Ace came barging in, with a passed out Jenni.  
"Bloody hell. What happened to her?" Dee asked.  
"She uh, kinda passed out after I accidently hit her." Ace said, with a nervous glint in his eye.  
"Oh well, this makes things easier." Gray said, after finally injecting her with something. As soon as she felt it, Jenni shot wide awake.  
"Gray, what have I told you?" Jenni asked. But was too late as Gray finished.  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Grray asked, narrowing his eyes.  
"How do I know it wasn't poison/" Jenni said. Everyone else, except Nightmare, rolled their eyes.

"Exactly Jenni." The sickly incubus said.  
"Stop putting those ideas in her head." Julius said, fed up with the constant whining from the two.  
"Anyway, I dare Black to cuss in front of my grandfather." Britteny said, Black instantly paled.  
"Good luck." Britteny said as she shoved him out the door.  
"While we wait on hime, let's get the next reviews up. I'm saying reviews because this person sent in so many, so we're gonna have them in one. And they're from..." Lauren started and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Shenza(guest)

Question(s)/Dare(s): i dare boris and pierce to sing because the night by cascada together completly naked and i dare the twins to make-out. i am a very sick puppy arent i? oh and i have i crush on black.

can i be on your show, just as a guest cause i want to hug the jokers and the twins please? and i triple dog dare the jokers to kiss for three minutes. and if you ever back out of one of MY dares I'll send my dark demon drago to your set and kill whoever backs out and don't even think about killing him cauce even if you do he'll quickly be revived twice as strong and kill everyone. love ya black!

and i dare black and white to kiss. and every one turns into an animal. since some of you don't have a specific animal i'll tell you wat you'll be. Dee and Dum: wolves , Black and White: lions , Ace: monkey , Blood: bear , Julius: owl , Gray: lizard ( duh ) , Vivaldi: swan , MARY gowland: dog , and Nightmare: raven ( sorry i coudn't think of anything better and if you turned into a catipiller you'd be squished ). and i would be a wolf also since thats wat i always am.

"Why, of course you can come as a guest." Jenni smiled, just as Shenza walked in.  
"Thank you so much. Say, where's Black?" The guest asked, just as there were gun shots, and Black came sprinting in.  
"YOU COULDA TOLD ME HE HAD A GU- Oooh hello there." Black said upon seeing Shenza. He walked up to her, taking some of her hair into his hand.  
"And who might you be?" He asked. Shenza just blushed.  
"Heh heh. My name is Shenza." She said. Some people were confused by Black's expression, but not Jenni and Britteny.

"Ahem ahem." Britteny said, interrupting the two.  
"Black, stop trying to start a rape fest." Jenni said. Black went bright red.  
"I-I WAS NOT!" The warden roared. Shenza just giggled and went to hug the twins and White, before going back to Black.  
"Hey, Shenza, come sit here." Black said to the guest. She gladly accepted and hugged him for quite a while. Jenni read Boris and Pierce's dare.

"Right right, hawd oan. If you two are going to be doing that, do it behind the fecking board. God sake. The last thing I need to see is, well." Jenni said, not wanting to say the words out loud. Boris just laughed as he pulled his top off.  
"Jenni's just like 'Protect the eyes of the innocent.'" Boris said. Everyone else laughed.  
"Aye, 'cause she's innocent." Thomas said. So the two teenage role holders went behind the board and music came on.

"ake me now, baby, here as I am  
Hold me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed

Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel when I'm in your hands  
Take my hand, come under cover  
They can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now.

Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us

Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us

Have I a doubt, baby when I'm alone  
Love is a ring on the telephone  
Love is an angel, disguised as lust  
Here in our bed 'til the morning comes

Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel, under your command  
Take my hand as the sun descends  
They can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now.

Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us

Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us" The boys sang. Jenni hid under her hood and Britteny was facing away.  
"Are they okay?" Pierce asked. He walked over to Britteny, with his shirt completely unbuttoned. Britteny saw him and blushed.  
"Hi Britteny." Pierce said as he glomped her.  
"H-hi Pierce." Britteny said, getting redder.

"Is it over?" Jenni asked, reading the next dare and went back to hiding.  
"Get it over with boys." Jenni said.  
"THAT'S INCEST!" The twins shouted.  
"It's not because yous aren't having se-"  
"THOMAS!" The girl hosts said. The twins went into a closet to do their dare.

"You enjoying the show Shenza?" Jenni asked the guest.  
"Yeah, It's pretty entertaining." She said, hugging Black.  
"You have a crush, on that?" Lauren asked, pointing to Black.  
"Of course she does." Black said, returning her hug.  
"Be careful around him." Britteny said, and Jenni laughed at the next dare.

"Right, Dino, Rory, pucker up." Jenni said.  
"Hmph. Idiotic foreigner girls." Crysta said.  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Did you just call us idiots?" Lauren asked. The diamond queen nodded.  
"Excuse me, we will not have the three female hosts be called idiots by a white hag. We happen to love the three of them, plus Alice, miss Shenza and of course Thomas.  
"Love you too Vivi." Britteny said.

"Anyway, Black, White, shift your asses, we don't have all day." Jenni said. The Jokers then kissed each other for three minutes straight. When it was over, Black went back to Shenza.  
"Black, stop that please." Jenni said.  
"No no, he's fine." Shenza said, hugging him. Jenni read the next dare.

"FUCK ME JULIUS!" Jenni roared.  
"What?" The watch maker asked, sweat dropping.  
"YOU STOLE MY FAVOURITE ANIMAL YOU ASS HOLE!" Jenni roared. Everyone else, except Crysta, since she's a twisted cow, laughed.  
"It's very entertaining when she's angry." Sidney said. Jenni went to do a V-sign, but done it backwards.  
"Shit, wrang way." Jenni said as she done a proper V-sign to Sidney.  
"You like me too much to do that." Sidney said knowingly.  
"Yeah, you and me are buds, strangely." Jenni said.  
"Coughgothcough" Lauren said.  
"I'M AN EMO DAMMIT!" Jenni shouted. And the screen automatically put the next review up.

Reviewer: Pat(guest)

Question(s)/Dare(s): I'm sorry but i thought if blacks face was like chalk than you could draw with his face. I dare black to let jenni trie to do as above says.

"Well, I actually tried that after the last show and I'm sorry, it never worked." Jenni said, just then, a box was handed to her.  
"Thanks Liam...Oh, my bro is gone." Jenni said.  
"What's wrong with him anyway?" Jericho asked.  
"He's got can-"  
"Don'tsayitLauren." Jenni rambled.  
"Okay, what's in the box?" Boris asked. Jenni opened it.  
"Oh yes. My mum's homemade caramel shortcake and...A hairbrush? Oh, I know what it's for." Jenni said.

"What's it for?" Shenza asked. Jenni went over to Blood, lifted his hat off and hit him with the brush."  
"Hahahahaha. That's what it's for." Britteny said.  
"Thank you Jenni, very mature." Blood said.  
"You're welcome gay boy." Jenni said.  
"Who's up for some?" Lauren asked for the shortcake.  
"Oi, The only people that get a bt are us, Shenza, Jericho, Sidney, the twins, Boris, Pierce and Vivaldi." Jenni said.  
"Why not me?" Ace asked.  
"Yeah, you have a crush on him." Lauren said.  
"Dynamo may have took that." Jenni said. Ace pouted.  
"Joke, Here Ace." Jenni said, handing him some shortcake.

Okay, next review is from..." LAuren started, and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Demeter13909

Question(s)/Dare(s): Ha. This was funny. Anyways a dare.  
EVERYONE WEAR A CORSET TEALLY TIGHT!  
(P.S. Except for the directors of this story.)

"Okay, get in the corsets while we get the next review up. And It's anonymous." Jenni said, and the screen showed this:

Anonymous review: So I watched this funny japanese prank video on YouTube and I was just wondering if the hosts can prank the role holders while they sleep. Can you also twist thier nipples while they sleep?

"Oh yes. We'll let you know next time what happened, because, well, they're not asleep now. So, next review, and it's from..." Lauren said, and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Sparkly Butlerz

Question(s)/Dare(s): ((Hi peoples! I have wonderful dares instore for most of the guys and some questions as well!))

1) I dare all of the guys to dance to 'I'm sexy and I know it by lmfao' Also all of them have to wear japanese school girl uniforms.

2) I dare Gray and Nightmare to do fan service while dressed as kitty cat maids in front of everyone while Jenni video tapes it.

3) I dare Dee and Dum to cosplay as the hitachiin twins (from ouran high school host club) and act like them for a whole chapter.

Q. Boris if you were to confess your love to someone who would that special person be?

Q. Black why do you cuss so much?

Group Question. What would you do if a zombie apocalypse happened?

Q. Blood have you ever been to a gay bar?

((Well hope you have a wondrous time with my questions and dares! Also this is a statement have any of you noticed Elliot kinda looks like france from hetalia?))

"Oh god, another traumatizing sight." Jenni said, hiding in her hoodie. The boys got changed and the music went on. The guys done the most traumatizing of dances ever, then it was time for the next dare. Jenni paled.  
"Guys, what's Fan service?" Jenni asked.  
"Read that." Lauren said, Jenni read it and went pale.  
"O-okay, you two ready?" Jenni said.  
"Why are you blushing?" Nightmare asked.  
"You may think it's torture for you, but it's more torture for me." Jenni said.

"At least you've not been dared to take part in one of the Jokers's sick games." Gray said.  
"Oi, do you want the reviewers to dare me do stuff with, well, them?" Jenni asked, getting her video camera ready for recording.  
"No, let's get this done. " Gray said. Jenni started recording their fan service.  
"The twins will have to do your dare next time, because we're nearing the end, so questio-"  
"Oh yeah, there's gonna be a new Keith Lemon Reality show and movie." Jenni said.  
"I know, anyway, questions guys." Lauren said.

"Hmm, toughie. I'll come back to you with that." Boris said.  
"Aw, Black cuss's so much because he has tourettes, daen't he?" Jenni asked.  
"No, I just get pissed off." Black said.  
"That's two." Britteny said.  
"Well, I think we'd probably end up doing, as Jenni says, going full out Zombieland." Sidney said.  
"Right, to answer your question, it could very possibly be Lauren." Boris said. There were dog whistles a plenty.  
"Thanks cat face" Lauren said.  
"No, I haven't." Blood said.  
"You'll be going to one the night, on ye go then." jenni said as Blood left to go to a gay bar.

"Wow, long episode it seems. Well, Please review." Thomas said.  
"Until next time, Shenza, you sign us out." Lauren said.  
"Heh heh. SHA-TING!" Our Guest said, signing out the juice.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello hello, we're back. Sorry we're late, so much is in this chapter. Be prepared for randomness. And this week, it's the music special." Jenni smiled.  
"Yeah, thanks to a certain reviewer." Lauren said.  
"Oi, no discriminating reviewers, I'm in a musical mood anawl." Jenni said.  
"What's this I've been hearing about you getting your mop cut?" Boris asked, upset about it.  
"Oh aye, It needs to be done mate. I'm being called a fucking pirate 'cause my fringe is this long." Jenni said.  
"Fringe?" Alice asked.  
"Bangs. Anyhoo, we're no gonna get anywhere-" Britteny started.

"Hawd oan, twins, get you're cosplay on while I set up the VT of yous lot getting oranked." Jenni said.  
"What's a VT?" White asked.  
"A VT is a video tape. Are you sure you've been doing your homework? Yous were to watch Keith Lemon's juice." Jenni said.  
"It's too crude." The jester replied.  
"Aye right. You said that about American pie." Black said.  
"Aee. Cringe. I got put off pie after seeing that." Jenni said. The screen showed a videotape of the pranks played on the roleholders as they slept. (I'm only gonna say the best ones btw) Blood was woke up at midnight by fog horns being sounded in his room, and Jenni crapped herself when someone ese set them off again. White had a water bomb threw at him by Britteny. White tried to attack her, but blocked the door saying 'I think he got wet'. And Boris woke up with Lauren cosplaying as a zombie that hung herself.

"I hate yous after that." Boris said.  
"You were actual crying." Lauren said.  
"So, Jenni, what you getting your hair done like?" Alice asked.  
"We're still on about that? I'm getting it cut so that I have a full fringe and that my hair ends at the bottom of my neck, i think it's that short anyway. And I might be getting it in a mahogany colour. Now, enough about that, get these reviews up." Jenni said, and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Pat

Question(s)/Dare(s): Aww i wanna come to. I dare every male to wear a frilly pink dress and have a tea party.

Also is blood like gay or just a sad sorry excuse for a strait man.

"Aye, can PJ come?" Boris asked.  
"Yeah, sure, come on in Patience." Jenni said. As she did, miss PJ herself walked in.  
"Hi, now guys, do my dare." She said to the males, and, Boris being Boris, he was the first to get into his dress.  
"I missed wearing this. I love this dare." Boris said with a grin.  
"You would." Lauren said.

"Miss Patience. I'll have you knowI am perfectly straight." Blood said.  
"Tell the truth, you're gay. No shame in it." Britteny said.  
"Aye, ano, some people are gay, get over it." Jenni said.  
"OMG! FIT!" Thomas said.  
"Yes, that's right Thomas, I got that saying from Fit. Okay, next review. And it's anonymous." Jenni said, and this is the review:

Anonymous review: Put black and blood in a tank full of different kind of jellyfish.

"And I now have a feeling somebody's fan will kill me soon. Okay, on yous go." Jenni said. So Black and Blood went into a tank full of jellyfish.  
"Okay, and we have a lot of reviews from the same person like last time. Wow, she really likes this show doesn't she? Anyway, here we go." Lauren said, and this is the reviews:

Reviewer: Shenza

Question(s)/Dare(s): AWESOME! this was perfect. can i be a permanent guest? pwease? yes i am a demon but i only transform if i get mad or for self defense. i'm acutually a princess. well to be exact princess of the monchenshin fire clan. but that not important. DARES! boris and pierce, you two have to kiss. for how long? black, you can decide. bloody twins, you two have to sing "one of us" by ABBA. if you two do a good job i'll buy you whatever you want. but if the singing wasn't good then you'll be thrown in a shark pit. i dare blood and elliot to kiss and ace and julius to kiss aswell. and i forgot to say last time that i always have my wolf ears and tail. i've had them since birth, like boris and pierce have. oh black and white, has anyone ever told you that you two are just like UraniumUmbra and undyingumbrage from homestuck? if you don't know who they are then ,hosts, search the names "caliope" and "caliborn" in the homestuck wiki. and i might be posting lots of dares every time 'cauce it's fun seeing how embaressed every one is. AND EVERY ONE IS AN ANIMAL AGAIN! hosts you can be animals too. but pick your own, hosts.

i forgot to say this everyone, exept the hosts, sing "stairway to heven" by led zeppelin, for nightmare to sing "right here waiting for you" to alice. for someone, i don't really care who, to sing "World So Cold" by three days grace. for black and white to sing "if today was your last day" and "move along", for someone, again don't care who to sing "be my escape" , for the twins to sing"getting away with murder", for someone, AGAIN i don't care who, to sing "bad day" to peter , for pierce to sing " i'm in heven when you kiss me" to boris, that's gonna be embaressing for him, and for the itchy and sratchy theme song to play every time boris or pierce speaks and right befor they sing, and i dare the beautiful queen vivaldi to sing " blue lips" , for everyone , and i mean EVERYONE to sing "heal the world" , and i want to sing two songs with black , one "how to save a life" and, two " fireflies" by owl city, and for every one to sing " let it grow" from the lorax, for black to sing "how bad can i be" form the lorax and "boulevard of broken dreams" by green day, and for vivaldi to sing "Angel of Darkness".

i want to sing "Bumblebee" and "kissy kissy" to Black. both are by smile DK (Had to reword that for easy-ness)

Oh I don't have aplace to stay so, black, can I stay with you? If so I wil love you forever. Bye

Wat does SHA-TING mean? And black can you please stop cussing so much?

I dare dee and dum to dress up as human forms of the. Charecters shifty and lifty from happy tree friends and act like them for a few chapters.

Blood, can I wear your hat, please? *gives ultimate sad puppy dog eyes*

Black how old are you? Cause I'm the same age as the hosts.

Vivaldi I know about you and blood being brother and sister.

"Jesus, that's a lot of reviews." Boris said.  
"I know, We have now reached the sixty three reviews mark." Lauren said.  
"Why, of course you can Shenza. (Oh god, war's gonna start after this chapter.)" Jenni said, whispering the stuff in the brackets. And Shenza came in.  
"Hi again."She said with a smile. And Black smiled.  
"Oh my god, it smiles." Liam said, coming in. Everyone, well, except bitchy white queen, laughed.  
"Aye, that wan pal." Jenni said, high fiving him.  
"Where did that come from?" Dee asked.

"Liam, why are you here anyway?" Alice asked.  
"It's thunder and lightning." Liam said.  
"Shit, is it?" Jenni asked, pale. Yes, these two are scared of the thunder.  
"Aye." Liam said.  
"Right, want to sing the thunder song like the two people in ted do?" Jenni asked. Liam nodded. Jenni started to snigger.

"By the way, we are total idiots doing this, so yeah, feel free to laugh. Ready Liam?" Jenni asked. Liam nodded.  
"If you hear the sound of thunder,  
Don't you get too scared,  
Just grab your thunder buddy,  
And say these magic words,

Fuck you thunder,  
You can *Censored*  
You can't get me thunder  
'Cause you just got farts." The two sang, adding a rasp at the end. Again, the same people laughed.  
"That's terrible you two." Alice said.  
"Oi, don't diss. Anyway, on with the show. Black." Jenni said.

"Thirty seconds. Because this is a long, and I mean, looooong episode." Black said, so the two teens kissed each other for the designated time.  
"Okay, Twins?" Shenza asked. The two twins got up and sang the song(Too many songs, but the totally funny songs will be typed up c;) Three of the men who had to do the next dares paled, and Ace didn't.  
"Let's get this over with." Blood said. The four role holders kissed each other.  
"It's official, Blood's gay." Jenni said.

"I've noticed that too actually." Lauren said, referring to Black and White.  
"Oh right, animals, I'm a mouse." Britteny said.  
"I'm a dog like Max." Lauren said.  
"Max?" Alice asked.  
"My westie." Lauren said.  
"I'm a tiger." Thomas said.  
"And I'm a sloth." Jenni said.  
"You would be." Boris said.  
"Call me sid. Lord of the flame." Jenni said.  
"No, just...no." Black said. So, Everyone sang their songs. Including Romeo and Juliet (Alice sang bad day to Peter XD), then the music for how bad can I be came on (Sorry, this song is funny when Black sings it)

"How bad can I be?  
I'm just doing what comes naturally  
How bad can I be?  
I'm just following my destiny  
How bad can I be?  
I'm just doing what comes naturally  
How bad can I be?  
How bad can I possibly be?

Well there's a principle of nature (principle of nature)  
That almost every creature knows  
Called survival of the fittest (survival of the fittest)  
And check it this is how it goes  
The animal that eats has got to scratch and fight  
And claw and bite and punch  
And the animal that doesn't well the animal that doesn't  
Winds up someone else's l-l-lunch (lunch lunch lunch lunch lunch)  
I'm just sayin'

How bad can I be?  
I'm just doing what comes naturally  
How bad can I be?  
I'm just following my destiny  
How bad can I be?  
I'm just doing what comes naturally  
How bad can I be?  
How bad can I possibly be?

There's a principle in buisness (principle in buisness)  
That everybody knows is sound  
It says the people with the money (people with the money)  
Make this ever loving world go 'round  
So I'm biggering my company  
I'm biggering my factory  
I'm biggering my corporate sign  
Everybody out there can take care of yours  
And me? I'll take care of mine mine mine mine mine (shake that bottom line)

Let me hear you say smogedy smoke (smogedy smoke)  
Schlopadee Scholp (Schlopadee Schlop)  
Complain all you want it's never ever ever ever gonna stop

Come on now how bad can it possibly be?

How bad can I be?  
I'm just building the economy  
How bad can I be?  
Just look at me petting this puppy  
How bad can I be?  
A portion of proceeds goes to charity  
How bad can I be?  
How bad can I possibly be?  
Let's see

All the customers are buying  
And the money is multiplying  
And the PR people are lying  
And the lawyers are denying  
Who cares if a few trees are dying  
This is all so gratifying

How bad  
How bad can this possibly be?" Black finished the song and everyone, actually, that's a lie, one person spoils it every time, were in hysterics.  
"You can be very bad Black." Jenni said.  
"You're sister. Jesus, how many times can she watch the same movie?" Black asked. Jenni shrugged.  
"I don't have a scooby." Jenni said.  
"What you doing on you're fat ass anyway? You have another song, shift." Lauren said. So Black sang "Boulevard of broken dreams.", Then Vivaldi sang her song. Then Shenza got up and the music for bumblebee came on.

"Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Sweet little bumblebee more than just a fantasy  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Doopa doopa do da da

My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room  
I go boom, boom, boom  
You go zoom, zoom, zoom  
You're my playboy, playtoy  
Love, and my friend  
I wanna be with you until the end

I give my heart and soul to you, to make you see it's true  
I'm so confused, baby can't you see  
Please come rescue me

Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me,  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Sweet little bumblebee, more than just a fantasy,  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Doopa doopa do da da

Ooooooooh,  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Ooooooooh,  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Doopa doopa do da da

I start to cry when you walk out the door  
You go bye, bye, bye  
I go why, why, why?  
I'm so lonely, yeah lonely waitin' for you  
To come back and tell me, "I love you"

I give my heart and my soul to you, to make you see it's true  
I'm so confused, baby can't you see  
Please come rescue me

Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Sweet little bumblebee, more than just a fantasy  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Doopa doopa do da da

Ooooooooh,  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Ooooooooh,  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Doopa doopa do da da

Doopa doopa do da da  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Doopa doopa do da da

Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Sweet little bumblebee, more than just a fantasy  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Doopa doopa do da da

Ooooooooh,  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Ooooooooh,  
Doopa doopa do da da  
Doopa doopa do da da" Shenza sang. Everyone looked at Jenni, since she didn't make remark, and, well, except Crysta, laughed at her expression.

"I'm oficially scared by that song." Jenni said. (I don't know if those are the right lyrics by the way, never heard of this song.)  
"You look it." Liam said. Then Shenza sang "kissy kissy," Which made Jenni even more scared.  
"You know, I'm in the mood for singing Duckween." Jenni said, Britteny laughed.  
"I loved that song. Want to sing it?" Britteny asked. Jenny nodded. And the music for Danny Elfman's this is halloween came on.

"Ducks and chicks and Ichigo too,  
We have lots of sweeties for you,  
Plunge your hand into our bowl,  
We promise not to take your soul,

This is Halloween,  
This is Halloween,  
Battys scream in the dead of night,  
This is Halloween  
Cloud is gonna make scene,  
Turned away from a zombie dance,  
With L and Light.

Axel's down,  
Reno's being mean,  
That's okay 'cause it's halloween,

Vincent's the one hiding under your bed,  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.  
Harry's the one hiding under your stairs,  
Ron's there too having spidery nightmares.

This is Halloween,  
This is Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween.

Oh my god,  
Mexican wave,  
Hit the deck,  
For the duckster's rave." Then the rave part of the song came on. And everyone, and this time, EVERYONE, laughed.

"Brilliant, hit the deck for the duckster's rave." Lauren said.  
"That's not all, see the mouse on the laptop? Hover the curser over the replay button and the pkemons." Britteny said.  
"Here's replay." Lauren said.  
"Where are all the sweets? WHERE ARE ALL THE SWEETS?!" Said the little duck voice. Everyone, except crysta, laughed.  
"Jenni, you my dear are insane." White said.  
"I know, Me, Britt and Lauren are gonna be roomies in an asylum one of these days, that's if they can catch us." Jenni replied.

"Okay, we're on the blue pokemon." Lauren said  
"Run away. The children are coming." Said the duck voice. People who were laughing before doubled over.  
"Here's pikachu." Thomas said.  
"You're a mexican this year." The duck voice was calming down from the blue pokemon.  
"And last but not least..." Jenni said.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEH!" Shrieked the voice.

"Oh my god. Any other songs?" Black asked.  
"We'll sing I'm pissed next time." Jenni said. Black nodded.  
"That sounds like a plan. And Shenza, of course you can stay." He said, smiling at her.  
"I can't believe that it smiles." Liam said,

"So, what does SHA-TING mean?" Shenza asked.  
"Yeah, what does it mean?" Pat asked.  
"Well, know how in game shows, you get the noises that mean you're either correct or not?" Lauren The two nodded.  
"Well, in Keith Lemon's celebrity juice, he goes "And the scores are SHAT-TING" and points come up, it's just a noise thing we use." Jenni said.  
"Oh, okay." Shenza said. Then Black hugged her.  
"Of course I'll stop cussing so much." Black said.  
"Molester." Liam says.  
"LIAM!" Jenni said.

"Who are they?" The twins asked, referring to their dare.  
"Go watch a few episodes, and you'll start cosplaying next week." Lauren said. So the twins went to do just that.  
"No, you can't." Blood said. But Jenni just stole his hat and gave it to Shenza.  
"Thanks Jenni." Shenza said, placing the top hat upon her head.  
"No biggie." Jenni said. Then all of a sudden, the role holders are in their underwear and Blood keeps singing the Emo song.

"Hawl, hawl. Get Your clothes on. Jeez." jenni said. So the went and done that.  
"Black's twenty one like White." Lauren said.  
"No I'm not, I'm seventeen." Black said. DUN DUN DUNNNNNN sounded.  
"Whit?" Jenni asked.  
"I have major growth spurts and stuff, I'm seventeen." Black said.  
"Fuck me." Jenni said. Vivaldi sweat dropped.  
"I'm afraid we don't know what you're talking about." Vivaldi said, nervously.  
"I don't think the others were to know about it." Jenni whispered to Shenza.  
"Oh, okay." Shenza said. Britteny started listening to Nightcore in the corner.

"Britteny, Where's th-" Pierce started.  
"Shhhhhhh" Britteny hushed him.  
"But it's rea-" Pierce tried again.  
"Pierce, I love ya and all, but not now." Britteny said.  
"Did you just say you loved me?" Pierce asked, blushing with a surprised look. Britteny blushed darker than him.  
"N-N-N-No." Britteny said, realising what she said.

"Okay, FINALLY down to the last review. And it's anonymous." Lauren said, and the screen showed this:

Anonymouse review: I dare all of you people to watch all the twilight movies!

"NOOOOOOOOO! That's fucking worse than wearing a pink dress." Jenni said.  
"Let's get it over with." Boris said.  
"Sorry this episode seemed to drag on, but we got lots of reviews. Love you guys, see you next week. Don't forget to review. Well, We're off to be tortured by twilight, see ya." Lauren said, signing out the juice.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hello hello. And welcome to the twentieth episode of celebrity juice." Thomas said.  
"Episode twenty already? Woof." Boris said.  
"How many episodes will there be?" Dee asked, all excited.  
"Fifty, then we'll take a break before season two." Jenni said, some role holders moaned.  
"WHAT?!" Boris, Pierce, The twins and Ace yelled.

"You lot actually like being tortured?" Blood asked.  
"It's not torture, it's fun. Especially since we have the hosts we have." Dum said.  
"Aww, thanks, we're so touched." Lauren said.  
"Anyway, ready Britt?" Jenni asked, getting ready for I'm pissed.  
"Yeah." Britteny said, and music came on for what's this?, which is in the nightmare before christmas.

"I'm pissed! I'm pissed!  
-There's emo's everywhere?  
What's this?  
There's white things in his hair.  
Who's that?  
There's Vincent with pink hair  
I must be drunk, oh shit, where's L?  
He's over there…

I'm Pissed!

Oh look, how strange!  
The Turks look like zombies.  
Haha, that wolf man has got fleas!  
Oh dear…

The room is lined with  
Little wizards crying,  
Cause of parents who've been dying,  
Is that Voldemort? He's flying!  
What's this?

There's kira's eating sweeties,  
And that's Cloud there in a dress…  
Ichigo is carving pumpkins,  
Grimmjow's made a mess.

There's moomins in the window,  
And there's Hobbits eating fries.  
The Stig refuses to dress up,  
He just wont compromise.

Oh look…a kid!  
Shit, that's a sharp keyblade!  
Oh my, this is a freak parade…  
I find, that this whole place is kinda scary,  
But I'm smashed, so I don't even care…

What's this?

" Britt and Jenni sang, and the same persone didn't laugh. Good thing there's something planned for her I say. Then Black realised something.  
"How the fuck did I not notice you had your hair done?" Black asked.  
"That's o-"  
"There's no curse jar anymore, because I can't be fucked with getting the jars. Yes, Black, I had my hair cut. Oh yeah, the shittest event is coming tomorrow." Jenni said.  
"No." Boris said.  
"Anything but that." The twins said.  
"Yes, Me, Lauren and Thomas go back to school tomorrow." Jenni said. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN !  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The twins said.  
"Okay, they obviously like us." Britteny said, a little creeped out.

"Hey you brats, shut up." Elliot said.  
"Shut up chickie bunny." Dee said.  
"Dog." Jenni said in correction.  
"Rabbit." The twins said. Jenni sat round with her arms crossed and the challenge accepted face.  
"Dog."  
"Rabbit"  
"Dog"  
"Rabbit"  
"Dog"  
"Rabbit"  
"Dog"  
"Rabbit"  
"Rabbit"  
"Dog." The twins said.  
"Okay, the dogs have it." Jenni smirked.  
"Hey, you cheated." Dum said. Jenni childishly stuck her tongue out at them. Britteny went up to Pierce, kissed his cheek and ran off.

"Huh? Britteny, wait." Pierce said, running after her.  
"Aww, the myths and histories of love." Lauren said with a dreamie look.  
"Ew." Jenni said with an unimpressed look on her face. The screen has a mind of its own now, because it showed this:

Reviewer: Foxficeivia

Questio(s)/Dare(s): HIIIIIIII BORIS! :D. Can I be on the show please, I want to give Boris a hug! Ok so i was reading and Alice has like no questions! So i want Alice to kiss Peter for a minute:D. Peter i hate you, but I'm doing it for you. Also, Blood you gay so go do 7 minutes in heaven with... Mary-Go-Round. I didn't want Elliot to do it because he is not gay:D. BYE-BYE!

And Boris had a cheeky look on his face.  
"Well, the top has to come of if I'm hugging a fangirl." Boris said, taking his punk top off.  
"BORIS!" Jenni shreiked, covering her eyes.  
"Yeah, come on in. The sooner, the better." Lauren said. So the new guest came in and got a hug from Boris, but he didn't let go.  
"Can I be admired for the episode, please?" Boris asked. Thomas nodded, just as Pierce came back with Britteny.

"Aww, Britteny and Pierce are blushing." Lauren said.  
"What happened?" Jenni asked.  
"Y-you, uh...don't need to know." Britteny said. Everyone just shrugged.  
"And the next review is anonymous." Thomas said. You all know the drill by now:

Anonymouse review: Dares: have mary in a frilly purple dress and have him sing for everyone the friday song. I want boris and the twins to do a pokemon battle versus each other. That is all

Gowland twitched as he went to change.  
"Oh shit, not the tone deaf cunt singing." Boris said.  
"Boris." Jenni said, warning him about something.  
"Oh shit, yeah." Boris said. So Gowland came out in his dress, and the music came on.

"Seven a.m., waking up in the morning  
Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs  
Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
Gotta get down to the bus stop  
Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)

Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

7:45, we're drivin' on the highway  
Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly  
Fun, fun, think about fun  
You know what it is  
I got this, you got this  
My friend is by my right, ay  
I got this, you got this  
Now you know it

Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday  
Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')  
We-we-we so excited  
We so excited  
We gonna have a ball today

Tomorrow is Saturday  
And Sunday comes after ... wards  
I don't want this weekend to end

R-B, Rebecca Black  
So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)  
In the back seat (In the back seat)  
I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)  
Fast lanes, switchin' lanes  
Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)  
(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me  
Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream  
Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend  
We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend" Gowland sang.

"Seven a.m., waking up in the morning  
Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs  
Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
Gotta get down to the bus stop  
Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)

Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

7:45, we're drivin' on the highway  
Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly  
Fun, fun, think about fun  
You know what it is  
I got this, you got this  
My friend is by my right, ay  
I got this, you got this  
Now you know it

Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday  
Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')  
We-we-we so excited  
We so excited  
We gonna have a ball today

Tomorrow is Saturday  
And Sunday comes after ... wards  
I don't want this weekend to end

R-B, Rebecca Black  
So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)  
In the back seat (In the back seat)  
I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)  
Fast lanes, switchin' lanes  
Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)  
(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me  
Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream  
Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend  
We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend

It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend" Gowland sang.  
"Whit fucking weekend? It's tuesday for fuck's sake." Thomas said. Blood dragged Gowland to a closet and started seven minutes in heaven.  
"I wonder what Jenni would be like doing it." Boris said.  
"BORIS!" Jenni screamed.  
"Anyway, here's the next review." Lauren said. And the screen did, do I really have to keep saying this?:

Reviewer: Demeter13909

Question(s)/Dare(s): I DARRRREEE YOU ALL TO EITHER BE Vampires or Werewolves. My friend threatened me to say this.

"THE FUCK?!" Jenny shouted.  
"Right, the juvenile people, shenza, Pat and I shall be werewolves." Alice said.  
"Juvenile? Don't dare bitch." Jenni said.  
"So the rest of us are vampires? okay." Black said. And the next reviewes came up:

Reviewer: Shenza (I'm taking out the conversation you had with someone else. hope that's okay.)

Question(s)/Dare(s): you guys are AWESOME! and the twins are gonna love happy tree friends, it's so BLOODY and GORY, i love the show. EVERYONE COSPLAY A HAPPY TREE FRIENDS CHARICTER! sorry i'm just really jittery for some reason. and you guys should watch pandora hearts, it's really cool. and Vivi you should let people know that you and blood are related. and about the room FULL OF CUTE STUFFED ANIMALS! I HAVE GONE CRAZY! and can my twin come to, he's normally really mello, his name's sincra. and don't tell him i said this but, HE HAS A CRUSH ON VIVALDI! yeah he's gonna hate me for saying that. anyway did you know there's a game about you guys? and a manga. and black, i can't believe you're only seventeen. and everyone say how you got your roles, and give detail. this is fun. have any of you got really bad cuts and not known how you got them? i do alot. and your animals are changed for the cosplay dare. they're changed to the animal of whatever charecter you pick, and there are some charecters that aren't showen in the normal show but are shown in these things called ka-pow episodes that some of you might like to cosplay as. and the animal dare goes on for 3 monthes. bye-bye

are crista and sidney still there if they are i dare sidney and peter to kiss. and i want to kill the sick cow known as crista. so can i? i can bring her back to life.

EVERYONE DANCE THE CARAMELLDANSEN! and vivi just admitt to being blood's sister and to the stuffies and i'll stop pestering you about it and i'll give you half of my stuffy collection, so you would get like 4 or 5 hundred everyone watch the video titled "Lifty and shifty tribute", hosts can you put it on the big screen thing, i'll give you a link ' watch?voSQOyZcyCBE&featureBFp&listPLF4ECEDA061AE846D '. it's really good i think you'll like it. oh and shifty is the one who where's the fedora. and twins which one of you is the older twin? and that cosplay thing i said befor, even roleholders that already have animal ears and tails, your animal is switched too. and you do have the ears and tail of whatever animal you turn to. and shifty and lifty don't apear in many episode of HTF so you may have to search for an episode they apear in. they're theives, and my fav charicter form the show. and everyone has to kiss someone , gender doesn't matter, and the host have to partisipate in this dare too, we ALL have to. this is fun. and vivi you'll have to let them know one day and i'll pester you untill that day.

Hey twins remember the song thing i promised? Yeah you did a good job so I'll buy you Watever ya want today. Kay um jenni wat does ' I don't have a Scooby ' mean? And whoever owns jrubia1 ( I'm to lazy to search for who does) , that weird rabbit doll on your page, can I make a plushie of it please? It's so CUTE! So can I? I LOVE disturbing and creepy-cute toys.

Hey so dee dum and boris: read the fanfic "twinstoy" and tell me if any of it might happen or is true. And about the curse jar, I think that any one who curses should have to put money in, not just black, or should I call him scribbles? Hehe I feel like being mean today. So I'll say something rude to everyone. Ok alice I find you to be an annoying little brat. Boris, you look stupid when you wear dress. Julius, your a workaholic who needs to get out of the house and get laid. I can't believe I said that one. Blood, well, this has been said lots befor but, you look gay. Elliot, you're basically a lapdog to blood, no, a lapbunny would be better. Peter, you're a crazy , well, you always act like a scared little mouse. Ace, you're basically a directionaly challenged, perverted idiot. Dee and dum, you're crazy phycopaths. Vivaldi, you're a wako who's obbsessed with chopping people's heads off. Gowland, you're a tone deaf freak. Nightmare, just GO TO THE HOSPITAL ALREADY! jeez. Gray, well, I can't really think of anything wrong with you. White, you look like a gay clown. And black, I don't want to say anything mean to ! So I want to say sorry to boris, pierce, nightmare and white for what I said when I wanted to be mean. But nightmare you really should go to the hospital. They might not give you a shot and it won't be that. Bad

"We loved happy tree friends." Dee said.  
"I'm Lifty and he's Shifty." Dum said.  
"I'm Buddhist monkey. I like monkeys." Jenni said.  
"I'm mouse ka-boom." Britteny said. Everyone spent at least fifteen minutes discussing what character they would be.

"I've seen pandora hearts, I'm saving up for the mangas." Jenni said.  
"What about your tablet?" Pierce asked.  
"I'm getting that for christmas." Jenni smiled.  
"Is there even a store in scotland that sells manga books?" Lauren asked.  
"I call the stor forbidden planet my friend." Jenni said.

"Fine, we admit to everything." Vivaldi said.  
"So what? You have a room of plushies and Blood's your brother. Who cares?" Black asked.  
"Exactly." Shenza said.  
"How long have you two been hugging for?" Jenni asked. Black got up when he saw the next dare  
"A while now." Black smiled. Jenny made a you don't say face.

"We've known for a while." White said.  
"The thing is, we don't even know how we got our roles. we just wake up one morning with a face." Jericho said. Sydney and Peter glared at each other and kissed.  
"Ooft, gay bunnies." Lauren said. Earning a glare from the two rabbits.

"Crysta, can you go to the other room please?" Thomas asked.  
"No." The white queen said. Jenni whistled and two asylum workers dragged her to the other room.  
"She's all yours." Jenni said to Shenza.  
"AND TELL HER NOT TO COME BACK!" Jenni yelled.  
"You're so nice." Patience said.  
"I know, tell me about it." Alice said, adding to the sarcastic comment. Then the music came on and everyone started doing thye caramelldansen dance.

"SHENZA, PLEASE DON'T GIVE US YOUR PLUSHIES!" Vivaldi shouted to Shenza, who was currently torturing Crysta.  
"OKAY!" The permanent guest replied.  
"It won't let us put it up." Lauren said.  
"Skip it, skip it." Black said. In a hurry for something are you warden man?  
"SHENZA-NEE-SAN! I'M THE OLDEST!" Dum yelled to answer the question.  
"By ten seconds." Dee argued. When Black saw the dare about kissing someone, he got up an went to the room where Shenza was.  
"DON'T HAVE TOO MUCH FUN BLACK!" Thomas yelled.  
"SHUT IT!" Black yelled back. Pierce kissed Britteny, Boris kissed Foxficeivia, pat was kissed by wa twin, Lauren was kissed by another, Thomas kissed Alice. Vivaldi kissed Jericho, Blood and Gowland kissed already. Elliot kissed Ace, regretably. Nightmare and Gray kissed, Julius and Peter kissed, Sydney went to kiss what was left of Crysta which left two people left.

WHITE AND JENNI!  
"Can I skip?" Jenni asked, mortified. White just grabbed and smashed his lips onto hers. Jenni tried her hardest to squirm out of his grip. When he finally let go, she fell to the ground.  
"You okay sweetie?" White asked, trying to help her.  
"Go ta hell." Jenni dead panned. The twins saw what Shenza said and grinned.  
"NEW AXES PLEASE!" The yelled, dancing around. Then Shenza and Black came out.  
"What does I don't have a scooby mean?" Shenza asked.  
"It means I don't have a clue." Jenni replied. "Oh, and I am the shit artist that owns jrubia1 on deviantart. And yeah you can make a plushie of it. I actually thought it was a dog." Jenni said.

"Is it Alice madness returns?" White asked, Jenni nodded.  
"Then you should know what it is." Elliot said.  
"They say it's a rabbit in the game, but I think it's a dog. Anyhoo. Er..boys?" Jenni said. She read this and felt a little sick.  
"NO WAY IN A MILLION YEARS!" The three shouted.  
"We'd do it with Jen though." The twins said.  
"YOUS WOULD DO WHAAAAT?!" Jenni shreiked.  
"Poor Jenni, being centered by total pervs." Thomas said.  
"Should we help?" Britteny asked.  
"Nah, she's the oldest." Lauren said.

"I wonder how long those two are gonna take?" Thomas asked, referring to Blood and Gowland.  
"Forever is most likely." Britteny said. The role holders who weren't apologised were a bit shocked. Black and Gray smiled about not having anything bad said to them.  
"You think that's good? Us hists didn't get metioned, oosh." Jenni said.  
"Aye, oosh." Lauren said.  
"Potatooo." Thomas said, and everyone laughed.  
"Why potato?" Alice asked.  
"It sounds cool." Thomas said, and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Pat

Question(s)/Dare(s): Can i stay for a while to? Please.  
Anyways off that note.  
Dares  
Black:Kiss Shenza  
Everyone listen to my all time fav. song We are yuong by who ever it is by.  
Me: i shall dance to my song.  
Elliot are you shere your not a bunny. I love bunnys. BUNNY INPOSTER.

Boris if i get a male Kitty i'm going to name it after you.  
Vivaldy if i get a girl kitty i'm going to name it after because you people are awesome.  
I'll only name my kitty this if it's ok that i use your names.  
So may i use your names? Please?

"Well, you are staying." Jenni said.  
"Yay." PJ said. Black went straight into his dare.  
"He likes dares involving Shenza doesn't he." Lauren said. Jenni nodded. Then saw the name of a song.  
"We are young by fun, coming up. Boris, Thomas." Jenni said.  
"LET'S DROP A BEAT!" The two shouted.

"Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The moon is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight" Was the song, and Patience danced along with it.  
"Bravo, top class." Lauren said clapping.  
"I'm not a rabbit." Elliot pouted  
"Yarp. He's a dog." Jenni said.  
"Rabbit." The twins said.  
"Listen you twincest bastards, I'm not arguing about this." Jenni said.

"Yea, you can use my name." Boris said.  
"Yes, We will allow you to use ours too." Vivaldi said, and the screen, which is now bored, showed this:

Reviewer: IA

Hello!  
Only for Jenni's ears: when are you doing the prank?

Everyone: how was the movie? * grins sadistically *

Jenni it seems there will be a conversation starting on the review thingy are you okay with that?

"Huh? What prank? The one we done the VT of? We've done it." Jenni said.  
"The movies were shite." Boris said.  
"True that bro. And, well, it already happened, I just wont put it up in the show because it's a little personal." Jenni said. (This is too long, sorry if stuff gets missed out) And the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Jojo

Question(s)/Dare(s): Anyway, I dare black to be tied to a train track and have a speeding train run him over! * laughs like a maniac*

"NOOOOO!" Shenza yelled, clinging to Black.  
"WAIT!" Lauren said before Black could leave.  
"Starting from now, jenni has to do any dare that get's directed to Black for six episodes." Lauren said.  
"Shit, I forgot about that bet. Well, I guess I'll go and have my guts explode now. Anyone wanna watch?" Jenni asked.  
"I can't bare to see you tortured Jenni, just go." Boris said, ears drooping since a good friend could be killed doing this.  
"I hate you Lauren." Jenni said.  
"Love you too." Lauren said. So with that, Jenni left to get killed by a train.

"So yeah, for the next six episodes, Black doesn not get dares, it's jenni who get's his. So if you don't want her to be brutally tortured, don't give gruesome dares for Black, thank you." Lauren said, and there was a splat of blood on the window.  
"I'll go sort it." Shenza said, signing the juice off.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hi." Jenni said, smiling.  
"WHY THE EFF ARE WE EARLY?!" Black roared.  
"Because we are. And I need something to drive me away from depression of a spider." Jenni said, Black looked ready to yell again, but held back and sniggered.  
"You. Scared of spiders? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Black laughed, others joining in.  
"It's not funny." Jenni said, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.  
"It is when you think about it. I mean, you sit and watch horror movies and then you say you're scared of little eight legged things." Ace said.  
"Oi, you don't know what I'm like with them." Jenni said.

"What happened to me helping you with-"  
"You're the last person I want to help me even though you know what you're doing with math." Jenni said.  
"I thought you and Lauren were in the highest math class." Thomas said  
"Aye, but we're pish at maths." Lauren said.  
"Okay, and here's the first of the-"  
"Wait wait wait, Boris and the twins didn't do the pokemon battle because I forgot to ty-no, VT it." Jenni said. So the three did they're battle, the twins, being at the advantage of them being in a team of two, won.

"Now, the first of the reviews." Britteny said, and the screen showed nothing.  
"Alright, who broke the screen." Lauren said. The likely suspects,being Dee and Dum were whistling like nothing happened.  
"Oh well, looks like the old fashioned way for the time being. And the first review is from the lovely Pat." Jenni said.

"Her review was:

well than. i hope jenni dosn't get killed. vivaldy i know that you and blood are related. i was holding off. anyway.  
thanks to boris and vivaldy.  
and boris i feel bad for your loset sole.i can't spell. and i'll be in the seventh grade.  
black i know whats its like not to draw well. i can't eather. i dare boris to wear a frilly pink can i hug boris. for my best friend of course. duh she loves bye" Lauren said, reading it out.

"Well, I already got killed, but got reincarnated." Jenni said.  
"I'm acually fine now." Boris said, grinning.  
"Huh?" Patience said.  
"Jen didn't die." Boris said, slinging his arm over her shoulder.  
"Right, arm off, and Boris, who knew you werethe type to be sad about losing people." Jenni said, liting his arm off.  
"I've just noticed, what are you wearing?" Gray asked Lauren, Jenni and Thomas.

"Our school uniform. We can't be bothered getting out of it." Lauren said.  
"Jenni, you look about a fully matured eight year old." Black said.  
"What's that supposed to mean ?" Jenni asked.  
"That's a compliment." Black said in surrender.  
"Sure it is." Britteny said, shaking her head.  
"Just shut it the now." Jenni said to the warden.

"yes, we know it was made known to many." Vivald said.  
"Hey, no problem." Boris said.  
"Yes, you are very welcome." Vivaldi said.  
"I don't mind, I know someone who's worse." Black said.  
"Who?" Jenni asked.  
"Your cousin." Black said.

"Don't get me started with him. He's coming to me, Lauren, Thomas and Liam's school after the summer next year, and that's exam year." Jenni said.  
"Haha, no luck." Black said.  
"You're really starting to get me pissed off, you know that right?" Jenni asked. Black just nodded.  
"What cousin are you talking about?" Alice asked.  
"The one that tries to beat Liam." Jenni said.  
"He's no coming on this, i he?" Thomas asked.  
"No, definitely not." Jenni said, and people sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm off for my dress so Pat can hug me, be back in five." Boris said.  
"Okay Jenni, that's it working." A guy with long black hair tied back said.  
"Laphi Ji, When the fuck did you get here?" Jenni asked.  
"La whit?" Lauren asked.  
"I've been here for ages, VG's coming on for ten episodes, right?" The stranger asked.  
"Oh shit aye. I forgot, anyway, see you next week Laph, cheers." Jenni said.

"Right, what other mangas have you been reading?" Britteny asked.  
"He's from vampire game by Judal, it's fun, there's a quote from it I like." Jenni said.  
"Say it." Wite said.  
"It's the middle of the night, it's pouring rain, and it's colder than a snowman's ass" Jenni said.  
"Lovely." Lauren said.  
"You are strange Jenni. Anyway, next review is from..." Thomas started, and the screen, now that it's working, showed this:

Reviewer: Chocomarshmallow (holy sick, I forgot about typing this up last time. oopsies.)

Question(s)/Dare(s): I dare all of you to read bong Chong dong ghost at night for real. Then record the reactions.

"Can we do that after this show and show the VT of it next week?" Lauren asked.  
"Yeah, we'll do that." Jenni said.  
"So, the next review s from..." Pierce started (Aww) and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Foxficeivia

Question(s)/Dare(s): YAY I GOT TO HUG BORIS! If I die I will have no regrets. Ok so I want Blood, because I hate you, and Black to get very showy bikinis and high heel boots and go on the corner of a street saying to people that you are man whores * Smiles and laughed like a crazy person.* Oh and Mary take a Video of it!  
Bye-bye for now! :D  
Love, Foxxy

"Oh fuck no." Jenni said.  
"Oh god yes." Black said.  
"It's supposed to be the eff word Black." Jenni said.  
"No, I've stopped swearing, but his will be fun." Back said. yes ladies and gents (If any dudes do read this), Jenni is to do this dare since she lost Lauren's bet.  
"On yous go then, Jenni, count how many pervs get their hopes up for me." Thomas said.  
"Gowland's VTing it." Jenni said, getting changed.  
"Do it for fifteen minutes since Jenni also has to run the show." Lauren said to the park owner, who held the camera made by NASA (Only kidding, it's not really.)

"Right, while they're out, let's get the next review. And it's a new reviewer." Thomas said, and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: MelodyKey.

Question(s)/Dare(s): Hii! My dare is for all the boys to annoy all the girls, including Alice and Vivaldi, for 2 hours. I would love to see how this would turn out! :D  
I also wondered how it would turn out if all the boys would be the opposite personality for the rest of the day. If they can't take being the opposite personality, Jenni and the others can do whatever punishment they want! :D  
Good luck :P

And at that moment, Jenni and Blood came back with a laughing Gowland.  
"Jenni, I'm sorry, but that was funny." Gowland said. Jenni slammed the door and got changed.  
"Fiesty one she is." Ace said. And the other guys laughed. Then Jenni came out and Black had his hands cupped.  
"Jenni, I have a pet for you." Black said.  
"Fuck." Jenni said as she rant into her room and locked the door.  
"I'm not coming out until that spider is outside." Jenni said, The guys laughed.  
"She wasn't kidding when she said she was scared of spiders. " White said. Then Jenni unlocked the door and burst into the studio.  
"Shit there's a live one in there." Jenni said. Dee, who was in adult form, went in, got the spider and placed it on Jenni's head.  
"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Jenni screamed, tensing up. Then she felt the spider on her neck.

"SHIT!" Jenni screamed jumping away, and the spider climbed out the window. And everyone else, except Crysta, were in total hysterics.  
"No opposites, Jenni, what's the punishment." Boris asked.  
"We need to read as many yaoi or lemons as possible." Jenni said.  
"I want a hug." Britteny said.  
"Don't look at me, I'm not giving you one" Black said.  
"I don't want one from you" Britteny said.  
"I'll give you one" Pierce said.  
"YAY! I like hugs." Britteny said, getting a hug from Pierce.  
"And the last of the reviews are from Shenza." Lauren said, and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Shenza

Question(s)/Dare(s): *inner demon*yo! So I guess that since me and shenza are 2 different people sharing the same body I should tell you my name to keep us separated. It's surano. Anyway Jenni, let me cut out your small intestine and make everyone watch! Hehehehehehe. This will be fun. *gets saws and other medical tools ready* and you will feel every bit of the pain, I can't stand painkillers or anthesia. But guys don't think I'm conpletly evil, I just don't like some people and I like causing people pain. White I read somewhere that you're a machokist, is that true? And black youwon't

You won't have to worry about me hurting you, I like you, and so does shenza so I can't hurt you. And. I'll come out at random times to make shenza mad since people can't tell wko is who sometimes exept for our eyes, they change color. Mine are naturally red. See ya!

Hey it's me! I'm gonna have to have a talk with surano about putting my name in the reveiwer thing. But I'll give jenni 3 cards that will get rid of the bet-thing making her get all of blacks dares, but it only works for 1 dare each card. And it won't work on my dares. Haha. So I dare the twins and boris to do the stuff that's in that 'twinstoy' story, and to make sure you do, i'll record it all! And you HAVE TO do this dare.

i can't stand school, lucky for me it won't start till september. anyway elliot, i belive that you're not a RABBIT, you're a HARE. they're cousins, so people easliy confuse hares for rabbits. alice, you have to kiss everyone there, guy or girl, exept for me, i actually HATE you. ya know, most of you are pretty tolarable, exept for alice, crista, blood, and gowland. but black, white, boris, dee, dum, nightmare, gray, and pierce are some of my favorite people to be around. oh! i almost forgot, twins, here,*hand giand swords, knives, axes, ext. to the two pshycos* you guys are really fun so i decided to give you stuff. i just had a great idea! i'll take everyone on a shopping spree! hahahahaahhaaha! bye-bye.

And Jenni was Paler than Casper the friendly gohst.  
"Y-you're inner demon planned to kill me?" Jenni asked, frightened.  
"Yeah, forget about Surano, she won't hurt you." Shenza said.  
"Do you have-no, you don't have red eyes, thank god." Jenni said, and Black came behind her, but she wasn't aware.  
"BOO!" Black shouted as he abruptly placed his hands on Jennis shoulders causing her to scream.  
"You are one mean bastard." Jenni said.  
"I know." Black said. And Jenni recieved the cards.

"You give me them now? I had to go out and have fecking pervs dog whistling about my backside in the pissing rain and colder than a snowman's ass and you give me these now? Great, thanks." Jenni said sarcastically.  
"I can take them back." Shenza said.  
"No no, no need, Thanks Shenza." Jenni said.  
"You do realise that those will add an episode to your side of the bet." Lauren said, Jenni just looked at the blonde.  
"Bitch. Anyway, Twins, Boris, Shenza, if yous are gonna do what that says, go to the other room." Jenni said.  
"Can you do it with us Jenni?" Dum asked, and Jenni went beetroot.  
"Fuck no." Jenni said, so the others left for the 'twinstoy' dare.

"Haha, Jenni gets a kiss off Alice twice." Black Alice went about kissing people like the slut face she is.(Joke, Joke, she's not really).  
"So we've to sit and guard these weapons while they're being twincest. Oh great, shopping." Jenni said, not too thrilled.  
"You don't like shopping?" Lauren asked.  
"Not really, but there's a place that's gonna have TW performing at it on saturday, will we go there?"Jenni asked.  
"Yeah." Lauren said just as Boris, the twins and Shenza came back.

"Shenza, do you think Surano would like to torture Jenni?" Ace asked.  
"WHAT?!" The hosts, Boris, Pierce and the twins yelled.  
"Ace, She loves you." Lauren said.  
"Not as much as Jay McGuinness." Ace said, and Jenni face palmed.  
"Not this again, Ace I love the two of yous, but you more." Jenni said.  
"Don't care, I have a big blood lust, and if Surano doesn't do it, I'll do something thats worse to you than torture." Ace said, smirking. Jenni paled.  
"Anything but you doing what the twins and Boris done to me." Jenni said, then she fainted.  
"And too much worry caused her to faint, please review for next time, and Ace, control yourself." Britteny said, signing off the juice. Oh, and if you don't know what vampire game is, look it up, it's the best vampire book/manga I've ever read. (and sorry if the typings bad, I had to use a shit way since ff isn't letting me do things easily) 


	22. Chapter 22

"Hi there." Britteny said.  
"Where's the other three?" Julius asked.  
"Three, two, one..." Britteny said, then pointing to the door.  
"You'll find us chasing the sun oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh, you'll find us chasing the sun." Thomas, Lauren and Jenni came in with their school stuff singinf a very summery track by the wanted.

"And they're just back from school." Alice said.  
"Hiya." Jenni said.  
"Ahem ahem ahem." A black haried girl said.  
"Oh right, my apologies. Guys, meet the peopleses of Vampire game, you can ask a question or dare, we don't actually care." Jenni said.  
"Well thanks." Vord said.  
"Ahh shit." Jenni said, hunching over.  
"Jenni, are you alright?" White asked, coming over.  
"Come anywhere near me, and I will punch you in the face." Jenni said.

"Is she-"  
"Yup. It's the worst day too." Lauren said.  
"She'll pull through." Alice said.  
"So, Jenni, how's Shakespear?" Lady Ishtar asked.  
"Romeo and Juliet have fucking ruined my mind." Jenni said.  
"But not the sadistic part." Gray said.  
"Of course it hasn't. I stayed up 'til eleven at night watching horror movies." Jenni said.

"What about today then?" Peter asked.  
"We started planning a personal essay. It's about a picture we have at home." Jenni said.  
"What picture did you pick?" Vivaldi asked.  
"One of me, Liam, my mum and my dad. We were at a gazebo in a clearing in Florida sometime in may 2004. It was their wedding day." Jenni said.  
"And you were there to witness it. What was the day like?" Ishtar's cousin, Falan asked.

"Wait wait wait wait. Hawd oan a fecking minute, Is this the juice or some fucking reality show of my life? Get the dares up." Jenni said.  
"Jenni." Seileiz said in shock.  
"You sound surprised that I use this language. For feck's sake, do I need to bring in excuse the french?" Jenni asked.  
"No, you don't." Lauren said. The screen definitely has a mind of it's own. Look, it's showing the review already:

Reviewer: Shenza

Question(s)/Dare(s): i'm having a bad week, first i get sick, then i go to my cousons house and get stung, and now i got my left foot sliced up. i hate my life. but, being able to see black makes it worth living. * surano appears next to shenza in a ghostly form* "yo, i thought you had dares for them, and when can i kill someone." oh, right. uh guys i kinda forgot to say that she can appear like this. any way black, white, and blood, i dare you three to do every thing that was in that twinstoy story aswell. and white you never answered me about the masochist thing, so are you? and  
jenni i'm scared of spiders, too. and no one can EVER skip my dares, don't forget that. and don't worry about surano killing any of you, she can bring you back. the only people that she will NEVER hurt are black, white, ace, the twins, boris, and pierce. hehe.

hey,guys. i want hugs.*cuddles up in the middle of her bed, surrouded be the massacered bodies of hundreds of stuffed animals, while the song 'horns over heels' is playing from an old ipod.* can i has hugs? * looks up, eyes a mix of white, red, and blue.* i-i don't know what's wrong with me, i'm scared. i keep hearing strang cackling at night and howls of wolfs and the roars of dragons and it's scaring me. * a boy about shenza's age, with pitch black dragon-like ears, a long black dragon tail with spikes on the end, and large black dragon wings comes in wondering what's wrong with her* "shenza, are you ok?" huh, oh, hey drago. i'm just upset. " i don't beleave that, you never act like this when your upset. tell me what's wrong." just leave me alone drago. * she turned to him and her eye's flared bright red for a moment* just leave. " ok,but pease try and tell me soon ok?" i said leave. * he quickly leaves, slightly afaid of what his friend would do if he didn't listen.* i keep getting mad, then i feel upset, then i feel happy, then it repeats. it's getting annoying. can someone please help?

hey! i figured out what was wrong! hehe, turns out i was sick. yeah. anyway you have to let the homestuck trolls and kids come for this chapter. it'll be hilarious! and i can't think of a lot of stuff anymore. bye.

Then Jenni, Lauren and Britteny were in hysterics.  
"What's twinstoy?" Illsaide asked.  
"Illsaide, all you need to know is that it's about a threesome between two twincest boys, and a cat boy who digs it." Jenni said.  
"Oh right." Illsaide said.  
"We'll do it if Jenni does it." The three people given the dare said. Jenni glared at them, but gave a snidey giggle.  
"Well I want you lot to follow that and fuck off." Jenni said, pointing a finger up and then pointing it to a door. So th three men went in there. and in after ten minutes groans were heard in there. Britteny took a peek through the door.

"Shenza, to answer your question for White, he is and M" Britteny said, and Jenni started choking on an apple. Then she got over her coughing fit and went serious.  
"Is he actual?..." Jenni asked, taking a look for herself.  
"Right, if I did go in there, I'd be in White's position right now and I'm not gonna lie, I would scream the bloody house down." Jenni said.

"Why'd you not do it anyway?" Jened asked.  
"Of course you'd ask you perv. Ehhm, well, I'm only fourteen and I can't do, well, that until I'm sixteen. Britttish law." Jenni said.  
"Why'd you not use the actual word?" Ishtar asked.  
"Because I'm scared of saying the word. More scared than the fact of my brother dying of his cancer."  
"JENNI!" Britteny and Lauren yelled.  
"SHIT! My heads not in the game today." Jenni said.

"Can the hugs wait right now? Black's currently being twincest." Britteny said.  
"Yeah I'll wait." Shenza said.  
"Oh, and can the homestuck trolls and kids wait until VG have left? This place can't be too crowded." Jenni said.  
"Sure, that's okay." Shenza said.

"Shenza, tell Surano if she wants someone to kill, she can kill Jenni." Ace said.  
"How's about if Surano desperately wants to kill, she can kill a pervert for me." Jenni said.  
"Who, me?" Thomas asked.  
"Not you, Craig." Jenni said.  
"Your ex?" Lauren asked.  
"JENNI HAS AN EX?!" Alice and Vivaldi shouted.  
"Alright, yeah, I do. He's being a perv though." Jenni said.  
"What did he do this time?" Lauren asked.  
"He came up to me and said 'Apparently you have pointy tits.' And I'm like 'You cheeky bastard.'" Jenni said,

"I'll be sure to let Surano know." Shenza said.  
"And the next review is from..." Ishtar started, and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Pat

Question(s)/Dare(s): you who my faverote person is. its a tie betwen Pierce, Juluis, Elliot, And/or Blood. I love Bloods Hat and my Birthday is tomorrow. I might get Bloods Hat from a bud for mo bday this is going to be great i could also use a hug. Juluis.

"It was your birthday? Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear patience, happy birthday to you. Now, if you want Blood's hat, take it now." Jenni said, giving it to her quickly. PJ just laughed and took it.  
"Thanks." She said.  
"Julius, hug the birthday girl." Jenni said.  
"No" Julius said.  
"Do it." Jenni said.  
"No" Julius said.  
"GOD DAMN IT JULIUS DO IT!" Jenni shouted.  
"No." Julius just said. Jenni sighed, but was not done yet. She started to tear up.

"F-fine. I-I'll just go, a-and see if I have the same thing as Liam and have Chemo and go bald and yous will never see me again. Bye." Jenni said, crying and walking out. Julius huffed.  
"Fine I'll do it." He said, higging PJ. Jenni came back in with a smile.  
"I knew he'd do it." Jenni said, and everyone, except Crysta, Jened, Lassen and Ramia, laughed.  
"You just threatened to see if you were going to die." Lassen said.  
"It worked though." Jenni said.  
"Erin taught you well." Lauren said.  
"Yes she did." Jenni said.  
"So, can we act out jackass 3.5?" Britteny asked.  
"Yeah, We'll VT it and show it next week." Jenni said. "Oh, and I call dibz on the blow back. Please revie peeps. Bye bye." Jenni said. Signing off yet another successful episode of the juice.


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh my god, did that hurt?" Gray asked. What's going on is that everyone is watching the acted out version of jackass 3.5. and Jenni was doing the blowback and had to get stitches.  
"Well what do you think?" Jenni asked.  
"It did." Gray said. Jenni rolled her eyes.  
"You don't say." Jenni said.  
"Jenni, study, now." Julius said. Jenni sighed.  
"Aye fucking aye captain." Jenni said as she went to her room with Julius.  
"What's she studying for?" Alice asked.  
"She has a graphics test tomorrow." Lauren said.

"A test already?" White asked.  
"Yes." Lauren said, then Jessica came in with her school uniform.  
"Aww Jessica you look so cute." Vivaldi said.  
"What primary are you in Jess?" Lauren asked.  
"Primary?" Britteny asked.  
"Primary is the school before secondary." Thomas said.  
"I'm in primary one." Jess said.  
"Awww." Alice said.  
"You would say that Alice." Jenni said.  
"Stay on task." Julius said, physially moving Jenni's head so that she was focused on the orthographic view drawing she was doing.  
"OW!" Jenni screamed.

And the screen decided to show this:

Reviewer: Pat

Question(s)/Dare(s):Thank you Jenni latly ive been very confused. I need to see if i can stay with my mom or my dad. I chose my Mom but i really dont know if i made the right chose. Can you guys help me here. Please thank you.  
SUIPED M KEY.

"Well, it depends on your relationship with them. I would choose my mum." Lauren said.  
"My dad." Thomas said.  
"Both." Jenni said.  
"Why both?" Lauren asked.  
"I love them both too much to choose just one to be with." Jenni said.  
"So yeah, we don't know who you should choose." Britteny said.

"Aww whit man? Julius..."Jenni said. What happened was that Julius took Jenni's drawing she did and ripped it to shreds.  
"It wasn't accurate enough." Julius said.  
"Well I can't exactly practice for the test if you do that." Jenni said.  
"Just get on with it." Julius said. Jenni just sighed and started an orthographic view from scratch.  
"You're so mean Julius" Ishtar said (Did you forget about VG?)

"What did you expect? It's Julius we're talking about." Britteny said.  
"Jenni, did you know that they might be changing it?" Lauren said.  
"Shut up." Jenni said, Lauren shook her head.  
"Changing what?" Vord asked.  
"You don't need to know you perv." Jenni said.  
"What is it anyway?" White asked.  
"Right, you're a pedo, so you definitely don't need to know."Lauren said.  
"Just spit it out someone." Gray said.  
"They might be changing the legal age for s-"  
"Thomas you even say it and I swear to god I will hit you so hard it hurts more than being murdered by Peter countless times." Jenni said.

"What about me?" Peter asked.  
"She's not saying anything about you." Alice said.  
"Right, just...Shut up about the whole thing and get the next reviews up." Thomas said.  
"Thank you. And here they are." Britteny said and the screen...You know the drill:

Reviewer: Shenza

Question(s)/Dare(s):

hey! i am so happy right now. and i feel all happy right now. and surano is VERY mad today, she tried to KILL MY KITTEN TODAY! i mean who does that! anyway horns over heals is adorible,i've been listening to it non-stop for the past THREE DAYS, hang on my favorite part of the song is on, *sings* 'if prospit and derse decide that they both are satisfied, transportalizers all shut down for good this time, if i can't go to you're world when the game is through, i'll still be horns over heels for you' heh sorry bout that, but i LOVE that song, it's so CUTE! listen to it when the homestuck cast is there. or at least karkat and john. hehe john will be so embaressed, and karkat will be mad. heh i feel like i just predicted the future. and uh, when they are there, i am MURDERING vriska, and giving death hugs to karkat and gamzee. those to are my fav charicters, wait i just noticed something, they both cuss alot and so does black. that is so weird! and ace, peter, and julus have to do that twins toy stuff this time, i am gonna get all of the guys to do that eventually. hehe bye-bye.

Hey guys, do you think I should write fanfics, I got some good ideas. Both sad. Both songfics. Both have the couple blackxwhite. Both songs by hinder. Not the ideas, I'm not gonna put the ideas up in this cause I don't trust people. Please tell me if I should. And one more thing, hehe * goes up to black and kisses him*

hey! black can you please sing the song 'better than me' by hinder, by the way that's one of the songs i'm using. and can everyone please watch the video called 'the birth of mewtwo' please. and guese what, i found out that inner demons can get sick! surano can't bother any of us for awhile, isn't that great? and boris, would you like to meet my kitten, he's adorible, but he is a devil cat, his name's bavoo, it means little panther. but don't let pierce near him, pierce will no doubt get mauled by bavoo. and be careful on the blow back thing, you can get your hand cut-up. hehe, bye-bye.

hey guys, somthing's wrong, some of the animals that died are coming back. * a large male that looks decomposed with large floppy dog ears and a tail that looks like a giant knife comes in* shenza: d- dad? dad:'grrughd' shenza: no, this is happening far to early. *he lunghes at her but she dodges* shenza: sorry about this dad. *she transforms to a wolf and she starts to glow. she barks and a large ball of fire comes out with it, scorching her father. she cuts off his tail, and chops off his head with it.* guys, it's come, the zombie apocolypse is here. they should reach the studio in about half an hour. get every thing that you need and as many wepons as you can, not all of us will make it out alive.

And Ace just looked at Jenni.  
"Jenni, can-"  
"Don't even finish that question because it's not happening." Jenni said.  
"Please." Peter said.  
"Just go to the other room." Lauren said. So the three of them did.

"Yeah Shenza, you should be an author on this. I'd love to read what you write." Jenni said.  
"No you wouldn't." Lassen said.  
"Yes I would. I read all of Britteny's stuff." Jenni said.  
"jenni, remember the chat in P.E?" Lauren asked. Jenni laughed.

"Yeah, we started off talking about megan looking like esther from orphan and my cousin being the exact double, then silent hill, then the pyramid head, then rape faces then moved onto the wanted." Jenni said.  
"Rape faces?" Black asked.  
"Becasue the pyramid head always has it on." Jenni said.  
"And you were fan girling over Jay." Lauren said.  
"Hey, Do you want that animation done?" Jenni asked.  
"You started it?" Lauren asked.  
"No." Jenni replied.

"What animation?" Thomas asked.  
"An MMD version of chasing the sun with a brown haired guy, possibly kaito, mikuo and len and very possibly one of the guys out of you lot, except Blood." Jenni said.  
"Nice to know I'm being considered." Blood said.  
"Oh my." Britteny said, ignoring Blood and watching Black get kissed.  
"Black, do you have a-"  
"Thomas shut up." Jenni said. Black got up, and music came on.

"  
I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)" Black sang.

"Nice one Black." Jenni said. Black bowed, went to take a seat. When he did however, he broke the seet, literally, two of the legs bent into the splits.  
"And we have proof that he's a fat bastard." Thomas said, helping Black up. Everyone, except people who didn't laugh last time since they are all boring fuckers, were in absolute hysterics. When they calmed down, the screens (There's one in the room where the twinstoy dare people are) showed the footage. When it was over, Jenni looked ready to cry.

"Jenni what's up?"Lauren asked.  
"That wee girl was so cute." Jenni said.  
"Aww, and she's dead. That's a shame, you would cry about that." Alice said. Then the zombies started coming.  
"Bye guys, Illsaide needs to get his ass out there and save everyone." Jenni said, signing off the juice


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm the cat with bass and drum, going 'round like bom bom bom." Lauren sang.  
"I wish Jenni would hurry up because that girl is really annoying." Black said covering his ears. If you don't know what Lauren's doing, she's singing the worst song ever, Bom bom by sam and the womp.  
"Where is Jenni?" Alice asked.  
"It all started when we watched Zombieland and resident evil..."

**FLASH BACK!**

****_"Know what, fuck this, I'm gonna kick some zombie ass." jenni said.  
"Just 'cause you watched zombie movies doesn't make you anything like Alice from resident evil or telehasse from zombieland." Boris said, but Jenni alreayd went out.  
"Here you mother fuckers, breakfast." Jenni said, sounding a train horn.  
_

__**ENDED!**

****"So wait, she's out there thinking she's telehasse?" Jericho asked.  
"Mhm." Boris said.  
"What an idiot." Seileiz said.  
"Well, it is Jenni." Britteny said, and a zombie came in.  
"HOLY SHIT!" Black said, holding Shenza. As the zombie was running, something shot a hole through it, then another. The zombie fell and there stood a girl. Black hair in small bunches and back combed, black sun glasses, red lips, white top with "this is my zombie killing shirt" written in white with either zombie blood or painted blood on it. Black skinny's and black converse, and to top it off, a black fedora (Sorry, thought I'd describe her a bit.)

"Jenni?" White asked. It was in fact jenni. She stood up, and the hat and glasses were off.  
"Holy shit." All the men said, even Pierce.  
"Eyes back in your sockets boys, the other ladies are getting jel." Jenni said with a smirk.  
"How's your hair black?" Thomas asked.  
"I was getting rid of the ginger hair I had since a certain gay hatter started ripping the piss out of me." Jenni said.  
"Ahh yes, the ginger maiden." Blood sniggered, then laughed. And everyone else laughed, not about Jenni, but Blood's laugh.

"What?" Blood asked as people laughed when he stopped.  
"Woo 'allo." Jenni said doing a little gay boy pose. And that made the laughter erupt more.  
"oooh, friend." Lauren said, doing thumbs up. If you don't know, it's the inbetweeners, check it out on youtube...if you're up for some mind fuck.

"And the first review is fro-"  
"Jenni, you haven't been doing black's dares have you?" Lauren asked. Jenni shook her head.  
"You will be doing from now until the end of the next ten episodes." Lauren said.  
"Bitch." Jenni replied.  
"And the review is fro-"  
"Ehh, bitches that like freezing people can eff off, vivaldi?" Jenni asked.  
"Hoho, yes Jenni, we accept. The first review is from..." Vivaldi said, clapping her hands andthe screen, must I repeat myself?:

Reviewer: Shenza, now known as Shenza monchenso

Question(s)/Dare(s): yo! hehehehe surano here. shenza thinks i can't bother you guys now huh. well i can when she's asleep. she hasn't slept in a week cause there is a demon in our attic, he hates her, so she finally past out. anyway, black, why don't you keep your sweet little shenza as your prisoner? hehehehehehehe. and jenni, hun why won't you let me kill you, i can bring you back to life. * shenza wakes up, mad* huh,SURANO YOU'RE LUCKY I CAN'T KILL YOU! and guys,with the zombies coming you'll need power, so here. * shenza put her hands together and a ball of energy formed infront of her. it shot in to each role-holder and the hosts, transforming them. everyone had the ears and tails of the animals given to them by shenza and picked by them. but they all had a change to them, they were all demons like shenza. they all had an atribute to them, like how shenza was a red fire wolf, julius was a electric owl, nightmare was a dream raven, dee and dum were blue and red fire wolves respectivly, black and white were shadow lions, vivaldi was a life swan, gray was a metal lizard, blood was an ice baer, gowland was an ice dog, and ace was an electric monkey.* your atributes all have a special meaning, julius, ace, you two are able to fight using electricity. nightmare, you are able to take them to the dream realm and have nightmare beings destroy them. twins, you are able to fight using fire, i can teach you two if need me to, since i'm the same attribute. jokers, you two are able to fight using the shadows, being able to bend them to your will, having them turn into creatures that can destroy the zombies. vivi, you are able to control tthe minds of any living creature to destroy the zombies, and you can bring us back to life if we're killed, but if we're turned into one of them befor we're kill, you won't be able to bring us back. gray, you can turn your body to metal so you can use you're whole body as a weapon. blood and gowland, you two can use ice to fight. that's all i can tell you, for now.

"I could couldn't I?" Black pondered on the thought. "Nah, she's precious to me."  
"Surano shouldn't have said hun." Lauren said.  
"Right, hun, is what my big cousin daniel calls me, no one else can, and babe, stego, jen and jennifer have been taken, so there. And two, Surano, I have a better person you can k-" But was cut off by knocking at the door. Jenni went up and opened the door.  
"Jenni, come back." Said a guy. Jenni slammed the door in his face. But the door knocked again.  
"Please?" He asked.  
"N O spells no." Jenni said.  
"Come on, one more chance."  
"I SAID PISS OFF TWO HOURS AGO!" Jenni roared. But the guy opened the door and tried running for Jenni, but Jenni dodged and held the back of his shirt, took him to the door and booted him out.

"And stay out." Jenni snarled, slamming the door.  
"What was that?" Shenza, Britteny and Alice asked.  
"That was Jenni's ex, craig, he dumped her two hours after a date, and he wants her back." Lauren explained.  
"For show." Jenni huffed. "Well, as I was saying Surano, There is someone else you can kill, that stalker I kicked out." Jenni said.  
"You're so nice." Lauren said.  
"That's the way I roll babes." Jenni said.

"And the next review is from..." Ishtar started, and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: pat

Question(s)/Dare(s): Oh no. i think it wounld be absolutly adorable if like Blood or Grey had a daughter. They could be best buds. Also I dare Alice to go out on a date with peter every day until the end of this show or book or what ever you want to call it. I need a hug. I love the movie Paul have any of you ever seen it. If not i dare everyone to watch the movie... eh i have to read anouther fanficton where all the male rjholholders had childern and alice found them in the past so nobody nos that they had childern yet. its soooo adorible.

"Jenni, I'll do it if you date Blood." Alice said. Jenni looked at Blood, Love sick peter, then back to alice.  
"You want me to date that, so you can date romeo here?" Jenni asked. Alice nodded. Jenni sighed.  
"Fine, but this is for Peter's benifit, and If gay boy there does anything funny to me, your sorry ass is getting kicked." Jenni said.  
"Done." Alice said.  
"Me and Jenni saw Paul."Lauren said.  
"Incase you hadn't noticed, I'm speaking english you fucking idiot." Jenni said, imitating the alien. and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Pinkmochi

Question(s)/Dare(s): Hello  
Dares  
I dare all of you to sing the the Barbie girl song and dress up as twilight.

"Yes, Jenni, have fun." Black said, Jenni whimpered.  
"You look like Alice from twilight Jenni." Crysta said.  
"Don't give two shits lets do this." Jenni said, and the music came on.

"

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!" They all (except fat bastard black) sang.

"And that's the end of the juice. see ya soon." Jenni said, goin with Blood, Alice and Peter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning: What you are about to see is of pure crack. Any stunts or sexual themes have been performed by professionals. So kids, please do not try any of the stunts at home.  
**

"Hi peopleses, sorry we're late, But I can explain." Jenni said.  
"Miss Clever clogs here has been piled with homework"Thomas said.  
"And she's packing for Florida." Lauren said.  
"You did an essay?" Blood asked.  
"Yes, and miss Kettlehut cursed me because the printer ran out of ink." Jenni said.  
"Okay, first review is from..." Alice started. And you know the drill from here:

Reviewer:Pat (now known as Pat Patteson)

Question(s)/Dare(s): hehehehehe your welcome Peter. i wanted to make Miss Alice vary much as Blood has once described her. I dare all the rolholders to say how they feel for every host and vister. This is going to be interesting.

"Shenza's mine, 'nough said." Black said, higging her, people laughed.  
"I find them all annoying." Peter said.  
"And I find you a boring fucker." Jenni said, eating an apple.  
"Jesus, how many of them can you eat?" Lauren asked  
"A lot. I like apples." Jenni said.

"I think Jenni's fit." Boris said, Jenni looked at him.  
"As in she's sporty and eats apples." Boris said.  
"Why do you eat them anyway?" Dee asked.  
"Yeah, they're gross. And I've never seen you eat sweets." Dum said.  
"Because apples are sweets to me. I can't eat sweets." Jenni said.  
"Anyway, Lauren is gorgeous, Thomas is amazing and Britteny is awesome. Infact, I love the lot of you." Boris said.  
"Aww, thanks." Britteny said.  
"We love them all too." The twins said.  
"I love them all, but Britteny the most." Pierce said, hugging her. Britteny just blushed.

"Me and Vivaldi agree that you guys are the most fun we've had since... I can't remember." Alice said.  
"We think you're annoying." Blood said, speaking for him and Elliot.  
"Well, you have me 'til the end of the series." Jenni said.  
"However, there's an exception for Jenni."Blood said.  
"PEDO!" Jenni yelled, falling backwards. And there was laughing, which was unnecessary.

"Well, they are definitely differenft." White said.  
"And you're not?" Thomas asked.  
"No...apparently not." Jenni said.  
"They're alright I guess." Said Jericho and Sydney, in unison.  
"Jinx." jenni said.  
"Screw that, they're amazing." Jericho said.  
"I hate them." Crysta said.  
"I hate you, you hate me, we are not a happy family with a great big punch and a kick from me to you, won't you say you hate me too." Jenni sang.  
"Where did that come from?" Alice asked, laughing.  
"My fragile little mind." Jenni said.

"Jenni's a bitch who Surano should kill and the rest are awesome." Ace said.  
"Why do you hate me?" Jenni asked, almost tearing up because she, incase you hadn't noticed, loves Ace.  
"Because you are a bus whore." Ace glared.  
"That's not me." Jenni said.  
"Who is then?" Lauren asked.  
"Georgia." Jenni said.  
"Fuck." Thomas said.

"They're annoying." Gray and Julius said.  
"They are not." Nightmare said.  
"See, Nightmare likes us." Jenni said.  
"And they are like family to me." Gowland said.  
"That's creepy." Britteny said.  
"Yeah." Thomas said.  
"And the next review is from..."Lauren said:

Reviewer: Shenza + Surano (that's butterer.(yes, I used that XD))

Question(s)/Dare(s): School starts on the 5th. *tail lowers and she starts whimpering.* I don't know what. Classes i,'m gonna be in either. Can I has a hugs?

surano here,gog i hate having to do that, and we aren't in our accout cause it will only let me reveiw once per chapter. so black, if you won't keep shenza as your prisoner, then i DARE YOU TO KEEP SHENZA AS YOUR PERSONAL MAID! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! amd some of our drones are gonna record it all. and we need a beta for our story,(whispers: i owe shenza so*sigh* i have to be helpful),and jenni, don't worry me and shenza made a bet that, if i could be nice for two episodes then i could have a true form, one that i don't have to share, so then i won't be stuck in another form, one that doesn't look like me. * shenza's body, which surano was in control of, fell to the floor and a ghost appeared* no, i'm not a ghost, well i kinda am, but you get no explanation. hehehe. i know i still look like shenza but that's because i've been forced to be, i'll show you what i really look like *there is a big flash of light and a girl the same age as shenza stood in it's place. she had light red hair, about the same color of joker's hair, bright red eyes, again joker's color, a knee length black leather dress, a light brown wolf tail and wolf ears, black dragon wings, a small canine tooth sticking out on the right side, and she was see-through.* heh, yeah i've been in shenza's form for so long that when i allow myself to be seperated, i don't have my true form. and since i'm not shenza, i can do this. * she walks up to ace and kisses him.* man, you have no idea how long i've been wanting to do that. so, jenni will you let me stay? i promise on the soul of the great wolf god lupus that i will behave, and since i promised on the soul of lupus, if i break that promise i will be exiled, so i will never break a lupus promise. *she smiled and her tail wagged quickly* hehe *she quickly kissed ace again befor shenza woke up* what, SURANO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! grrrrr. ( btw a $ will mean surano's talking and a will mean shenza's talking cause i want to be lazy) $: what? they know i'm not you or a split personality. so why are you mad? : I'M MAD BECAUSE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LET THEM KNOW WHAT YOU LOOKED LIKE UNTIL THE END OF THE BET! $: YOU NEVER SAID THAT! why won't you just let it slide, just this once? 'sides if i didn't then black would think you were cheating on him. : why would he think that? $: cause i still would've kissed ace. : you are really lucky you're stronger than me. *sigh* ace, just don't get her pregnant. (make sure you show the convo, please, i would be really happy. (: ) any way, DARE TIME, ace has to sing the 'broken glass' song from 'victorious', the twins have to sing 'airplanes' by 'the ready set', and both of the jokers have to sing 'follow' by 'breaking benjamin'. and that's all i got today, WAIT, i forgot, school's not that bad, exept i always get lost. i think i'm starting to catch ace's stupid. $: hey! ace isn't stupid! : yes he is, and we are not talking about this now. $: okay, i have a dare, every one has to say three random facts about themselves, and there full name, first,middle,last, okay? i'll go first. full name, surano fengori masrikeno, fact 1, i am a mix of dragon and red wolf. fact 2, i killed my own little brother. fact 3, i actually like gowland's music and think he shouldn't hide his first name, it's nice, so he shouldn't care if people make fun of him for it. : uh, wow, i just learned two things about her, fact 2 and 3 were things i never knew. okay. full name, shenza hekosigi monchenso. fact 1, i'm a mix of dragon, arctic fox, siberian tiger, arctic wolf, and british columbian wolf. fact 2, i first killed something when i was three, it was a rabbit. fact 3, because of killing that rabbit, i want to kill peter, but he's a friend to me, but i still want to kill him. but elliot's safe cause he's not a rabbit, if he was i would have an urge to slowly torture and murder him. so run peter, run. $: wow, didn't know she was two diferent kinds of wolf. knew the other stuff though. $ and :kay, bye-bye. * as they said that they pulled the ones they had crushes on close and kissed them* ( make sure all of this is shown, please)

"That school is a death hole then." Black said, hugging Shenza."Wait, Jenni's doing my dares." Black said.  
"I don't need a fucking maid." Jenni said.  
"I'll do this one, if you go through another episode." Black said.  
"Deal." Jenni replied. "Wait, What about me?" Jenni asked.  
"She wants you dead." Ace said.  
"Fuck up." Lauren said, hitting him. Surano just growled and kissed Ace.

"Hawl." Jenni said.  
"oooohhh, Jenni's got some competition." Britteny said  
"Are you going to let me stay?" Surano asked. Jenni had her dark side stare on.  
"She's considering." Lauren said, with a nervous laugh.  
"It might be hard." Ace said.  
"You're a dead man Ace." Shenza glared. (awkwaaaaarrrrd) and the music came on.

"It's fun to run, it's fun to play,  
It's fun to make things out of clay,  
It's fun to fill your car with gas,  
It's fun to break... things made of glass!

It's fun to spray yourself with Mace  
It's fun to squeeze your mothers face  
It's fun to mow your daddies Grass  
It's fun to break... things made of glass

But broken glass can cut your hand,  
And then you'll bleed across the land,  
Ask any woman, child or man,  
About the dangers  
Of broken glass...  
Broken Glass...

I like nice girls with gum disease  
I like to tickle peoples knees  
Don't tell me no just tell me yes  
And then we'll break... things made of glass

Sometimes I put on special pants  
And then I board a plane to France  
When I arrive I start to dance  
And then I break...things made of glass

Yeah I know that dance doesn't rhyme with glass  
So What Cha gonna about it huh

But broken glass will tell you lies  
Bleed your soul and blind your eyes  
Like a demon with a side of fries  
You better be aware... of broken glass  
Of broken glass glass

Harmonica solo!

Mmm, children that glass sure does look delicious, doesn't it?  
But you can't eat it.  
'cause broken glass is not a food,  
So don't you listen to some dude,  
Who says put cheese on broken glass,  
And make a sand-a-wich!  
Out of broken glass...

Let's sing a song about broken glass,  
I'll help you write it after class,  
There is no song that can surpass  
The song we sing,

About broken glass." Ace sang.  
"...Surano, is that offer for killing me still on?" Jenni asked.  
"Bitch you dare." Lauren said. Then more music came one.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now

I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel and they sayin'  
What would you wish for if you had one chance  
So airplane, airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now

Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
Oh, when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
Now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessing that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray?  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now

I could really use a wish  
Like shooting stars, like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish  
A wish right now" The twins sang.

"The ready set don't sing that, it's B.O.B and Hayley Williams." Jenni said.  
"Trust you to know that." Britteny said. And more music came on.

"I'm losing sight  
don't count on me  
I chase the sun  
it chases me  
You know my name  
you know my face  
you'd know my heart  
if you knew my place  
I walked straight down  
as far as I can go

I follow you,  
you follow me  
I don't know why  
you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony

Enlighten me  
reveal my fate  
just cut these strings  
that hold me safe  
You know my head  
you know my face  
you'd know my heart  
if you knew your place  
I walked straight down  
as far as I can go

I follow you  
you follow me  
I don't know why  
you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony

Cure this wait  
I hate this wait  
I hate this wait

I follow you  
you follow me  
I don't know why  
you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony  
I don't know why, I don't know why  
I follow you  
if you follow me  
I don't know why  
you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony." The jokers sang.  
"Okay, Well, I am Jennifer Clarckson Ashwood. Fact one: I have a stalker boyfriend. Fact two: I've never actually been kissed and fact three: I got held back at school for speaking gaelic." Jenni said.

"Held back for speacking gaelic?" Britteny asked.  
"Yup." Jenni said.  
"Well, I'm Lauren Mitchell. Fact one: I have a dog called Max. Fact two: I go to dancing and fact three: I'm the cat with the bass and drum, going round like bom bom bom." Lauren said.  
"I knew you would say that." Jenni said.

"I am Thomas Scott. One: I am the new keith lemon. Two: I'm amazingerer than him and Three: I'm a transexual."  
"Thomas, you're not." Jenni said.  
"I'm Britteny Ann Crist (totally got that from your DA XD) Fact one: I have ADD. Fact Two: I love Pierce and fact Three: I think Blood is an ass." Britteny said.  
"Don't we all?" Lauren asked. (I'm sorry but I have wwa to update and stuff so I can't do the whole dare.)

"that's all we've got time for. And oh, we will be taking a break for about two weeks because Jenni is on a trip to florida." Thomas said.  
"Tara peeps" Jenni said.


	26. Chapter 26

"HELLO MY LOVELIES!" Jenni said, bursting through the door.  
"And where have you been?" Nightmare asked.  
"In Florida. It was fun." Jenni said.  
"Jenni~" White said with his pedo like face.  
"White, what does this top I'm wearing say?" Jenni asked  
"Quite frankly my dear I...don't...give...a..fu-you bitch. you got that to wind me up." Black said.  
"Black." Shenza said.  
"Yes dearest?" Black asked. Jenni just went into laughter.  
"Did you seriously just say that?" Jenni asked.

"Anyway, the first review is from." Britteny started, and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Shenza and Surano

Question(s)/Dare(s):*Shenza and surano talking is still $ and okay* $: hey! So we want you guys to watch a movie we found called 'trick 'r treat' okay, it's super scary, shenza's been having really bloody nightmares since we watched it last week she can't take scary movies. : hey! The demon thing in it didn't scare me. $: right, you always did think that creepy things like that were cute. : I never said I thought it was cute, I said it was cool. *she crosses her arms and pouts* $: fine, it's cool, not cute. You are really annoying. And hosts,make sure you finnish take fact dare okay? Bye.

"Seen it." Jenni said.  
"Yeah. Believe it or not, only her and the guys except Thomas weren't scared of it..." Lauren said.  
"Jenni" Briiteny said.  
"yes?" She asked.  
"Are you trying to impress Ace?" Thomas asked.

"What? No, why woul I-I mean, well, uh, things got a little complicated." Jenni said.  
"I'm gonna go change, yeah, bye." Jenni said, walking out.  
"What was that?" Alice asked.  
"Jenni being awkward." Lauren said.

"Anyway, I'm white Joker. Fact 1: Jenni is mine, stay away from her. fact 2:I-"  
"Piss off you pedo bastard." Jenni said.  
"Is she-" Nightmare started.  
"In the shower?" Blood concluded. That was when White decided to take this oportunity to "woo" Jenni.  
"And in three, two, one..." Britteny said, then pointing at the door.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU PEDO BASTARD! GET OUT!" Jenni screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"But Jenni, I l-"  
"GET OUT! GET FUCKING OUT!" Jenni roared  
"Fact 2 for white is that he's a pedo and fact 3 would be no one really likes him right now." Thomas said.  
"I'm Black joker, and my facts are the exact oposite of White's."  
"I'm Alice Pleasance Liddell. Fact 1: I like tea. Fact 2: I love to read and Fact 3: I am no where near as sadistic as everyone else.  
"Yo, Shenza, can we do three people each ep, it'll make time go by easier." Lauren said.  
"Okay." (A/N: I really want this chappie up tonight) Shenza replied.

"And the next review is from..." Thomas started, and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Pat

Question(s)/Dare(s): ahhhh jenni terable timeing for a trip. you suck. people are great. I LOVE BUNNYS! i dare everyone to read the black butler and tell me there faverote part. hehehehehehe. i love this show. ohhhh hey may i use this type of idea but for the black butler? please. you woul;d be epic. Wispers *Ill set you up with ace* hey do hte twins still love alice? they must answer this. i just got done reading the Alice in the counrty of Clover bloody twins. it was epic. Please may i use this idea just a diffrent storie. Ohhh and i dont know how to update if you could tell me that too you would be epic. and i cant find the alice in the country of hearts or joker/clover/heart no kuni no alice. ehhhh so many need answers. Please answer the best you all can.

"Well, the reply for that will be a while." Jenni said, coming out of her room.  
"Jesus you look dangerous." Black said.  
"Wait 'til you see what happens." Jenni said with a wink.  
"And yes, you may use this type of idea for black butler." Lauren said.  
"Set who up with me?" Ace asked.  
"N-no one." Jenni said.  
"Of course we do." The twins say, hugging Alice.

"Well, for updating, you just need some reviews and get ideas pumping in your mind." Jenni said.  
"As for the last question, i have no clue." Britteny said, holding something.  
"What's that?" Boris asked.  
"My new family member, Hestia." Britteny replied.  
"Can I hold her?" Boris asked.  
"Later, I just got her to sleep." Britteny said.  
"Awww man." Boris pouted.

"And the next revie is from my Peter~" Jenni said.  
"You're what?" Peter asked, as the screen showed this:

Reviewer:DarkKitten666

Question(s)/Dare(s): Stego(Jenni) How I have missed you so (even though i just talked to you the night before i posted this XD )  
Your friends are all so cool, except for that fool *points to the pedo White*  
as you can tell i was bored out of my mind, and didnt want to do the homework i was assigned. *glares at homework*  
So i read this little show, and i just wanted to know.  
Can i have the clock maker for the day? And the pedo bearded Gowland i pray?  
It is okay if i cant have my way.  
I want to see Joker juggle like the clown he is. And... GAH! Rhyming is so hard! Im sorry i cant be your stalker Peter at all times Stego!

...  
So like... my request is I want to have Julius and pedo beard for the day for my own personal enjoyment *evil smile* and lets have Jokers do clown stuff. Sorry im not mean like the rest of your audience XD  
Lurve,  
Kat

"THAT'S your PETER?! She's awful." Peter said.  
"Watch it bunny boy." Jenni glared at Peter.  
"Jenni." White said, hugging her, that was when Kat herself came in.  
"Hey you, you should know from the start, Jenni and you must part." Kat said.  
"What?" White asked.  
"In other words, leave my setgo alone." Kat said, giving White a bott in his groin.  
"Nice one." Jenni said, high fiving kat.  
"Any other rhymes? Enlighten me." Peter said.

"Stego! My love, my stars, my heart's desire. My moon, my sun, my burning fire. My one love which my heart burns truest. I hold you to my heart as my only dearest. You return to me with a big embrace, because I missed your pretty face. I will love you forever my dear. I can't live without you near." Kat said.  
"Awwww. That's so touching." Alice said.  
"Alice my sweet, the one who my heart may beat. I love you li-"  
"Shut up Peter." Alice said.

"You heard her Jokers, Juggle and shit." Jenni said, so everyone was entertained that Black, was better than White at circus stuff, FOR ONCE!  
"Enjoy gowland and Julius kat." Jenni said.  
"Will do." Kat said, leaving with them.  
"Bye bye, please review." Britteny said, signing off the juice.


	27. Chapter 27

"HI! Sorry for being so fucking late. Been extremely busy due to the fact that i have cathcup shit, tests and all that, and the fact i'm taking part in a thing for university." Jenni said.  
"She's excited because she can get a place in uni, which is not until four years or something."Lauren said.  
"Can we get the reviews up?" Thomas asked.  
"Why?" Britteny asked.  
"I want to do the buzzer round so bad." Thomas said. Just as the screen showed the review:

Reviewer: DarkKitten666

Question(s)/Dare(s): Shut up Peter, you stupid rabbit. Or I will beat you up and make it a habbit.  
White Joker you fricken pedo, stay away from my beloved Stego.  
And about the clockmaker and amusementpark owner, thank you so much for the loaner.  
I shall have my fun and return them to you, I will tell you later what i made them do. ;)  
Thanks for letting me invade the show. I shall be waiting for next time my lovely Stego  
But until then i shall make one request. Make Peter the rabbit do something as a jest.  
for I'm sure Peter will look good in a dress. (make the man wear a big pretty dress! incase my rhyming is confusing XD )

With lots of love,  
Kat  
(P.S. Peter, if you want rhyming lessons to woo the ladies I'm sure we can figure out a deal.)

"You let too many guests on." Said Jamie, the new host.  
"Oh yeah, we have a new guest. It's Kat, you know, reviewer Kat. And the new co-hosts are Jamie and Emma." Jenni said.  
"Hi~." The three new people said.  
"I don't have time for you, nor this show for that matter." Peter said.  
"That's you telled White." Britteny said.  
"But she's so cute." White exclaimed. Please note that he means this in a very perverted way. This is when Kat aproached the jester clad joker and booted him where his crown jewels were.

"Awww. How come he gets to wear a dress?" Boris asked.  
"Awwww, does Boris like crossdressing?" Jenni asked.  
"Love it~" Boris said with a smile.  
"Off you go then." Emma said to a very pissed off rabbit and an extatic cat.  
"No thank you." Peter said, with anger and disgust as he wore a lovely purple number.  
"And here's review number two." Jamie said, as the screen popped up again:

Reviewer: Shenza and Surano

Question(s)/Dare(s): hey! can you please look up these songs and have everyone listen to them? there called 'Little Clown - A Sober Gamzee Song w/ lyrics' and 'Made of Death - An Aradia fansong by PhemieC' just look them up on youtube, there freaky. and i just want to give you all this *she then hands everyone a tart filled with chocalte moouse-pudding, but gives the hosts,black and white each two, then kisses black* hehe.

"Wait, a continuation of an ongoing dare. We are Queen Vivaldi. One: We do love the dusk atmosphere. Two: We beleive passionate red is a delightful colour and Three: anyone speak ill of us and they shall be beheaded." Vivaldi said. So, after ten minuste of the songs, people were shaken by the eerieness of songs.  
"OH! That reminds me, in about three weeks time it'll be a halloween special, be sure to get your disguises ready." Jenni said. That was when everyone got their tarts.  
"Thanks." Black said, eating his.  
"Anyone want mine?" Jenni asked.  
"Why?" Britteny asked.  
"I can't eat chocolate." Jenni said.  
"That's right, so you can't." Boris said.  
"Alice, Vivaldi, you may have them. You two are possibly the only sane ones here." Jenni said.  
"Thanks Jenni." The two women said.

"Can we do the buzzer round now?" Thomas asked. Lauren just nodded.  
"Okay, this isn't exactly a buzzer round. It's more like a stand up comedy type thing, that everyone joins in with. Lauren?" Thomas asked.  
"Ok. This video here shows a wonderful reaction to a fire." Lauren said on the stage as a video came up (please note italics are the video playing)

_"An appartment kept fire crews busy this units were damaged and the entire complex...may be without electricity for some time." _Was the start of it and people were laughing.  
"You might be going like this. 'why are you showing me this?'Because i wont argue. This is the greatest eyewitness account to a fire you will ever see." Lauren stated.  
_"Well I woke up this morning to go get me a cold pop. And I thought somebody was barbequeing. I said "Oh lord Jesus it's a fire." And I ran out, I didn't grab no shoes or nothing jesus. I ran for my life. And the smoke got me. I got bronchitis, Ain't nobody got time for that."_ Said Sweet Brown in the video and every, and I should take a picture of this, EVRYONE, was in absoloute hysterics. And Lauren was like 'Why?'.  
"I got bronchitis. Aint nobody got time for that!" Lauren said, trying to intimidate Sweet Brown. And everone else erupted once again in laughter.  
"this woman is fantastic. The bizarre thing about this story, ever since she appeared on T.V, she's become a massive celebrity. She's been on talkshows, been in magazines. Some genius even turned her rant into a song." Lauren said, and the aint nobody got time for that remix played. (reference for this story was Russell howard's good news aint nobody got time for that. Type it up on youtube, it's true.) and after the music was over, there was an applause.  
"wow, I think, we all find that brilliant." Lauren said, then it was Thomas's turn.

"Akon has been banned from Sri lanka." he started.  
_"People got so upset about an upcoming Akon show in sri Lanka, they started throwing stones. They say it's because the singer has, disgraced the image of Buddha in one of his videos."  
_"You don't want to piss off buddhists. I've seen their monks and they are rock hard." Thomas said. That was when a video of someone kicking a guys crown jewels but not flinching came up. and people were like 'ouch'.  
"Amazing. You don't get that in songs of praise." Thomas said and people laughed.  
"Akon has been banned from Sri Lanka for having a video of girls dancing in front of a giant buddha. I was surprised, Buddha looks like the kind of guy who would love that." Thomas stated as a oic of a Buddha model came up. "Look at him." Thomas continued and people laughed again.  
"Now this is my theory. I don't think the buddhists were angry about the video, I just think they think his music's shit." Thomas said. That's when a clip of Akon's lonely video cam on and people began going into hysterics. Thomas removed his hand from his ears.  
"that's not music that sounds like Orvil being fingered." And everone was again, in hysterics.  
"I hate mainstream R'n'B. Every video is the same. Some dead eyed woman bogling about in front of a car and it's all so arrogant. it's just bragging. I pull out my wang, I stick it in my honey. I bang her ass on a big bed of moneh. She comes fifty times, I'm a hot romancer. She sucks my dick, I make a cure for cancer." Thomas said, then began rapping from 'I pull out my wang'. and everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was laughing. Then he started rapping about guns and crimes and how people can't commit. And then it was Jenni's turn.

"Over in Europe, it's bad news for noisy pets." Jenni started.  
_"The two of Hirrosona newpraing has banned animals from making noise at night. Pet Owners must stop their furry friends from making noise between ten at night and eight in the morning."_ And honestly, Jenni made the funniest face ever, the main reason people started laughing.  
"Now this is great news for burglars. Some dog *mumbled noise.* 'What is it boy?'*dog murmer's there's a burglar*'I don't know what you're on about.'*dog murmers there's a fucking burglar.* 'what are you-'*dog murmers i can't fucking say anything*...Bloke comes down in the morning 'Oh we've been burgled.' *dog murmers that's what i've benn trying to fucking tell you, not only that he done a shit on the floor. it wans't me it wasthe burglar.*" jenni done, and people were laughing.  
"it isn't just dogs they're clamping down on." Jenni said  
_"The new law doesn't only apply to cats and dogs. Goats bleating, cows mooing and pigs oinking will get the owners into trouble."  
_"Who the fuck has a pet cow?!" Jenni asked, and people began going into hysterics.  
"Are there people next door watching the X-factor in Bulloch going "I agree Daisy, Frankie does look like he's got cramps."" Jenni said, that was when the laughter got harder. "Why?" jenni started, but applause stopped her from continuing.

"Why stop them making noise? If you're gonna silence any animal alive, it should be foxes. Have you ever heard them make love? AAAAAAEEEEHHHH!AAAAAEEEEEHHHHHHHAAAAA!" Jenni said, attempting to impersonate love making foxes as people were in hysterics.  
"It's terrifying. Pets aren't like that. If you ban pets from making noise, you'll miss out on dogs making sounds like this." Jenni said, and a video came up with a dog sounding like something getting caught in Grell Sutcliff's chainsaw, making people laugh harder.  
"Don't get rid of that. And goats, lovely goats who sound a little bit broken." Jenni said, as a video of a very wrong sounding goat came up. And people were in hysterics, doubled.  
"Don't get rid of those noises. Wah! AaaaAaaaaAaaah!" jenni said, impersonating the noises in the end. (if you wish to see the video of this, look up russell howard animals on youtube and click the third link.

"Speaking of foxes making love. Jenni, what were you and White doing last night?" Lauren asked, that's when people erupted into laughter.  
"Come my little fox, lets make love." White said teasingly. Jenni just ran like fucking Usain Bolt, with someone else after her.  
"Please review." emma said.


	28. Chapter 28

"You peeps. Sorry for being so late." Jenni said.  
"As long as it's up, I'm happy." Kat said.  
"Hi Jenni." White said.  
"Oh, I had a dream last night.." Jenni said.  
"What kind of dream?" Elliot asked.  
"I was in Black's room with him, White, Julius, Gray, Blood and Ace. There was a table, full of booze and we were playing strip poker. Ace won but stripped anyway, Black had to strip and Whit was to strip but decided I had to strip too. Don't worry, Gray covered my eyes when Ace started." Jenni said, and the said men paled. Jenni looked at them and then it hit her.  
"Last night was real, wasn't it?" She asked.  
"N-no, it was all in your head." Black said, earning a glare from Shenza.  
"Anyway, review number one." Britteny said. And the screen showed this:

Reviewer: DarkKitten666

Question(s)/Dare(s): We should have a rodeo! Well like bring in a mechanical bull. I DARE EVERYBODY TO RIDE IT! cuz its fun. and I dont really feel like rhyming right now cuz I feel unloved... It takes love to weave together a web of rhymes. Sorry if I start sounding poetic. The poet within me shows when I am sad... Anyway, rodeo. Everybody. Ride the bull. Happy smily faces. and White can be the "rodeo clown"

"OMG YES!" Jenni yelled, she was looking forward to this.  
"I'll go fi-" Lauren started, that was when she was interupted by a red headed titless woman.  
"Bloooood~" The person said.  
"Wait, is that a dude?" Jamie asked.  
"I think so." Thomas said.  
"Bloody-kins, why did you leave me my love?" The person who turned out to be a man said, blowing a kiss to him.  
"Because I don't have time for you." He said.  
"Do you know who that is?" Kat whispered to Jenni. Jenni slowly nodded.  
"That's Grell Sutcliff."Jenni said with a sweat drop as Blood began to get molested.

"As I was saying, I'll go first." Lauren said, climbing on. She was on the bull for around ten minutes. Then White got on.  
"WAIT!" Jenni shouted.  
"What?" Elliot asked.  
"We need the music." Jenni said.  
"What music?" Black asked, slightly worried. Then music played, this was the song:

_"It's time to begin - now count it in...  
5-6-7-8_

My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western - my dance floor date  
My rodeo romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine better get in line  
5-6-7-8

_My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western - my dance floor date  
My rodeo romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine better get in line  
5-6-7-8_

Foot kickin' - finger clickin', leather slapping - hand clappin' -  
hip bumpin' - music thumpin' - knee hitchin' - heel and toe -  
floor scuffin' - leg shufflin' - big grinnin' - body spinnin' -  
rompin' stompin' - pumpin' jumpin' - slidin' glidin' - here we go

_My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western - my dance floor date  
My rodeo romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine better get in line  
5-6-7-8_

Tush pushin' - thunder footin' - cowgirl twistin' - no resistin' -  
drums bangin' - steel twangin' - two steppin' - end to end  
hardwood crawlin' - some four wallin' - rug cuttin' - cowboy struttin' -  
burnin' yearnin' - windin' grindin' - lets begin the dance again

_My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western - my dance floor date  
My rodeo romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine better get in line  
5-6-7-8_

_You're mine, all mine now bubba  
Gonna rope you in - so count me in  
5-6-7-8_

_____My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western - my dance floor date  
My rodeo romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine better get in line  
5-6-7-8."_

"OMG! STEPS!" Emma shouted.  
"Oh god no." Black, White, Julius and many other role holder men said.  
"Oh god yes." Kat said. White got on and fell off within half a minute. Then Gray got on, staying on for fifteen minutes. Peter for two, Vivaldi ten, Alice fifteen, Blood rode that pony for about twenty minutes, By the way, I'm talking about Blood riding Grell (jesus I am a sick puppy). Elliot was on for about half an hour, The twins decided to go on together, so the were on it for two, Black twenty, Shenza twenty, Surano fifteen, Ace fifteen (for a knight that's piss.) Nightmare stayed on for half an hour (must be leaning from his cats) Jamie twenty, Emma ten, Britteny fifteen, Sydney ten, Jericho ten, Crysta two, Gowland ten, Boris half an hour, Pierce half an hour, then it was down to Jenni, Kat and Julius. Julius went on first and was only able to stay on for around twenty minutes, Kat got on, she was able to stay on when she fell onto her back after half an hour.

"Are you okay?" Julius asked as he helped Kat up. She just nodded.  
"I'm fine." She said, laughing still. Think about it, i's a rodeo, of course everyone will be laughing. Julius wasn't really convinced, so he helped kat to a seat and went to get her a drink.  
"Do you think Julius learned how to love?" Britteny asked.  
"Could be." Emma said.  
"Ok, watch out my bitches." Jenni said as she climbed on.  
"This should be good." Boris said sarcastically.  
"Shut it Sheldon." Jenni said. The bull started and she stayed on for a reasonable amount of time, then somehow, the bull went to it's fastest speed which caused Jenni to flip right over the thing and onto the hard ground.

"OOOWWW!" Jenni yelled as her head hit a table leg and the floor.  
"You okay?" Elliot asked as he went over to her. Jenni just sat up with a smile.  
"Now that's what you call jack ass, anyway, here's the next revi-shit." Jenni said as she failed to stand up without Elliot's help. That was when review number two (finally) came up:

Reviewer: PatPatterson.

Question(s)/Dare(s): Grell... Black butler... Kittys... Sebastian... i serously don't know

"Pat, I am a stegosaurus asdf movie reviewed it because she thought that was how you do the dares." Jenni said.  
"How do you know that?" Grell asked, suddenly interested.  
"Because that's me. and I was gonna ask if you wanted me to do a Black butler celebrity juice, but I thought that would make people think I took your idea so yeah." Jenni said, and the next review came up:

Reviewer: 2 lazy 2 log in(guest)

Question(s)/Dare(s): ASDFGHJKL! I want Peter to kiss everyone on the show!

Okay...  
Bye

"NOOOOOOOO!" Jenni yelled, just as Black smirked. Kat went to another room, since she doesn't particularly like Peter so much. So yeah, Peter kissed everyone, even Sydney. He had to kiss Jenni twice due to something that happened. Don't ask.  
"BORIS! WHERE'S MY CAT?!" Britteny yelled.  
"I-I don't know." The punk said, just as her cat came out of Boris' pocket.  
"I'll let you off this time." Britteny said, hugging her cute as hell cat. And here we have review number four (dayum this is a lot of reviews).

Reviewer: HeartLover1

Question(s)/Dare(s): Hiya peoples!  
I really like your show.  
I have dares. ( i am not evil haha )  
Black, White, Blood and Julius do Gangnam Style while you dress up like Psy.  
Nightmare: go to a Hospital. ( You can't pass or i send a bunch of doctors after you )  
Julius: Dress up like a school girl. ( Can't pass )  
Dee, Dum and Boris: VT those two thing and you get Candy and Weapons.  
And for everyone Candy and Weapons  
bye

"CAN I JOIN?!"Jenni shreiked.  
"You like it? you used to hate it." The music came on and the four roleholders plus Jenni did le gangnam style.  
"NOOOOOO!" Nightmare yelled.  
"Mare, I went to hospital and watched people bleed when i get sick, if I can do that, you can live through a meesly needle.  
"Ok fine, I'll take your word for it." Nightmare said as he left.  
"I like the nickname you gave him." Lauren said.  
"It's a Dev. Art thing." Kat explained. She paled and went back into hiding.  
"Best get this over with." Julius said as He went to change.  
"I'll get Julius, you guys get Nightmare." Boris said.  
"Deal." The twins said as the left.  
"Thank you~" Everyone present said. Then the next reviews came up:

Reviewer: Shenza and Surano

Question(s)/Dare(s): *shenza and surano are gasping for breath after watching this, shenza more sounding like she's wheezing* ($ and still) $: hey, guys. we had a pep-rally at school today, and shenza frayed her vocal chords in a 7th versus 8th grade screaming contest, then in a scream-chant of ' 8th grade sucks!', she coughed up blood after. : *her voise is very hoarse* hey, i can still talk, but it hurts to. ok, i want you all to sing the song 'without you', it's a homestuck song, so just look up on youtube 'homestuck without you', it should be the first one to show up. it's really cute. and hosts, have you heard of 'teenage mutant ninja turtles'? it's my fav show now. who's your fav character, if you know about the show and ever actually watched it? it's really good if you haven't yet.

(still $ and )$:how were the tarts? i forgot to ask last time.*there's a large burst of light and you can hear the nya nya song as it fades. shenza and 4 giant turtle-human hybrid things are sprawled out on the floor*:*looks around and see's the turtle things on the floor* oh S**T! guys get back through the portal before it closes! do you have any idea how mad master splinter will be if you guys come here?! he banned you from going to other demensions with me! *the turtle with the blue mask on starts talking* "we asked him. he said we could this time." :fine, i just hope you're not lying this time. everyone, this is leonardo, *she points to the blue-masked turtle* this is raphael, *she point to the red-masked turtle* this is donatello,*she points to the purple masked turtle* and this is michelangelo.*she points to the orange-masked turtle* if you can't guess, these are the ninja turtles. $:*snikering* i can't beleave THAT was where you were! with THOSE goofballs! *starts laughing like mad. :*walks over puts heard phones on her, turns then up full blast, then turns it on, surano screams, then starts dancing and singing the nya nya song (you can find the song by looking up 'Pikachu - Nya Nya Song (10 Hours)' on youtube)* mikey:dudette, what did you do to her? :nothing, exept expose her to the power of nya nya.*she snaps her fingers and there are speakers everywhere playing the song.* and you don't have to worry, it won't effect you. it only effects demons, well demons that are naturally rude and annoying, so mikey, you better be glad you're not a demon, or else you'd be do that.*she points to surano, who is dancing like crazy* DARES!boris gets to where a dress for as long as he wants to on the show for however many chapters he wants. dee and dum drink these*she hands them two neon purple vials* they will turn you into girls! jenni, can the turtles stay for this chapter? *big puppy eyes* pwease?

and the music came on.

"I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without...you" Everyone sang.

"Know teenage mutant ninja turtles? Dude, I GREW UP WITH THEM!" Jenni exclaimed.  
"Yeah, this freak watched the nineteen ninety one versions." Lauren said.  
"Seriously?" Surano asked. Jenni just nodded.  
"HAH! You are a freak." Boris said, only to get hit by Elliot.  
"Is there something I don't know about?" Lauren asked.  
"I like Elliot, he likes me." Jenni said.  
"Awwww, cuuuute." Emma, Lauren and Britteny said.  
"Yeah yeah whatever." Jenni said

"HELL YEAH! SEE YA!" Boris said as he rushed to wear his dress.  
"You know, I'm beginning to think there's a reason he loves crossdressing." Britteny said.  
"he's a transvestite, of course he would love it." Lauren said.  
"Do we have to?" The twins asked.  
"Do it...or else." Jenni said,holding the blade she had in the very first time entering wonderland with puppy-dog eyes. The twins just gulped and downed the lot. And there stood two girls. One red, one blue.

"Oh my jesus you guys are cute." Emma said.  
"It's the twins, cute but deadly...can they stay for the chapter? how about 10 EPISODES! can you guys do that?" Jenni asked.  
"Sure thing, no problemo." Mikey said.  
"Amd mow, for the final review of the episode." Thomas said. And the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Cupcakelover2323

Question(s)/Dare(s): I dare Brittney and Pierce to do 7 minutes in heaven

Britteny and Pierce blushed as the went to the closet.  
"We'll find out what you two love birds did next time. See ya'll later peeps." lauren said, signing off the juice.


	29. Chapter 29

"So let me get this straight...You hate your uncle because he dressed up as a clown?" Lauren asked.  
"Exactl- HELLO! Welcome to the Halloween special of the celebrity juice...where we didn't dress up since we had to come at such short notice. So, the first review is from..." Jenni said, and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: DarkKitten666

Question(s)/Dare(s): Lets have a PAR-TAE! with strip poker Ace, Black, Julius, and Gray gotta play strip poker for my- I mean everybody else's amusement. AND everybody has to suffer through me and Stego singing a duet We will pick out the song before the show XD

And the said man paled and Jenni was in hysterics.  
"It's bad enough that she's wrote a story about it." Lauren said.  
"Right gu-hahaha-on yous go-pffft" Jenni said through her giggles. So the boys started to play their strip poker for about an hour. Kat was laughing her head off along with the other hosts. When the strip poker was over, music came on.

"Our whole universe was in a hot dense state,  
Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait...  
The Earth began to cool,  
The autotrophs began to drool,  
Neanderthals developed tools,  
We built a wall (we built the pyramids),  
Math, science, history, unraveling the mysteries,  
That all started with the big bang!

"Since the dawn of man" is really not that long,  
As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song.  
A fraction of a second and the elements were made.  
The bipeds stood up straight,  
The dinosaurs all met their fate,  
They tried to leap but they were late  
And they all died (they froze their asses off)  
The oceans and pangea  
See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya  
Set in motion by the same big bang!

It all started with the big BANG!

It's expanding ever outward but one day  
It will cause the stars to go the other way,  
Collapsing ever inward, we won't be here, it wont be hurt  
Our best and brightest figure that it'll make an even bigger bang!

Australopithecus would really have been sick of us  
Debating out while here they're catching deer (we're catching viruses)  
Religion or astronomy, Encarta, Deuteronomy  
It all started with the big bang!

Music and mythology, Einstein and astrology  
It all started with the big bang!  
It all started with the big BANG!" Jenni and kat sang. The song was the complete Bib Bang Theory song, incase yopu didn't know .

"Me and Lauren have our own song for you." Jenni said, and then this came on.

"She wants me to come over  
I can tell her eyes don't lie  
She's calling me in the dark  
She moves, I swear the room where the lights up like the sky  
Confidence like a rock star

I wanna put my hands on her hands  
Feel the heat from her skin  
Get reckless in the starlight  
I'm moving to the beat of her heart  
I was so lost until tonight, tonight

I found you, in the darkest hour  
I found you, in the pouring rain  
I found you, when I was on my knees  
And your light brought me back again  
Found you in the river of pure emotions  
I found you, my only truth  
I found you, and the music playing

I was lost 'til I found you, you, you  
'Til I found you, you, you

The night is getting older  
And I can't come off this high  
I don't want this here to end  
I know she feels the same  
Cause I can see it in her eyes  
She says, "Can we start again?"

I wanna put my hands on her hands  
Feel the heat from her skin  
Get reckless in the starlight  
She's moving to the beat of my heart  
We were so lost until tonight, tonight

I found you, in the darkest hour  
I found you, in the pouring rain  
I found you, when I was on my knees  
And your light brought me back again  
Found you in the river of pure emotions  
I found you, my only truth  
I found you, and the music playing

I was lost 'til I found you, you, you  
'Til I found you, you, you

I said, people  
We are looking for love tonight  
But sometimes we can't see it  
We are blinded by the light  
And we all get love, all get love  
Searching for that peace of mind  
Just when I have given up  
Were looking for some kind of sign

That's when I found you, you, you  
I found you, you, you  
I found you, you, you  
I found you, you, you

I found you, in the darkest hour  
I found you, in the pouring rain  
I found you, when I was on my knees  
And your light brought me back again  
Found you in the river of pure emotions  
I found you, my only truth  
I found you, and the music playing

I was lost 'til I found you." Jenni and Lauren sang I found you by the wanted.  
"Can I just say, that wasn't that bad." Nathan said.  
"Hullo Nat han, yes...we invited The wanted." Britteny said.  
"Again? Like, seriously?" Boris asked.  
"Got a problem with that?" Jenni asked. And the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Pat

Question(s)/Dare(s): i dare the whole cast of black butler comes to the show till it's my time to go because they are awesome and claud is sooooo like Julius it's not even funny. And if you want to do a clebirty juice on black butler jenny your more than welcome to i cant even figure out how to put up a new chapter let a lone check my own reviews or no how to make reviewing possible. Sorry about my babble.

"Well, Pat, due to the great number of guests present at the moment, we will have to postpone for the chapter." Jamie said.  
"...Jamie, you coulda just said we'll have to wait 'til next chapter. And OKAY! I will...after I start another story on my stegosaurus account." Jenni said.  
"Another one? Jesus Jenni, how many stories do you have?" Emma asked.  
"A lot, more than half aint completed, but are getting there." Jenni said.  
"What's the next one on there?" Ace asked.  
"Not telling, so, next review then we can take the piss for a bit." Jenni said. And the final review came up:

Reviewer: Shenza and Surano

Question(s)/Dare(s): (still $ and ) :BLACK! JENNI'S DREAM WAS REAL WASN'T IT!? YOU BASTARDS! YOU DRAJL! (drajl is from 'the inheratince cycle'. it mean 'spawn of maggots')*her metal claws come out and she lunges at black, but surano held her back before she could hurt him* $:DRAGO! GET IN HERE! SHENZA'S IN A RAGE! *the boy with dragon wings, tail, ect. came in with headphones and put them on shenza's ears, his tail getting bitten in the prossess. 'we are one' blared out of them when they were turned on. shenza instantly stopped and surano let her go. shenza fell to the floor on her knees, her eyes closed.* $:that's better. jenni, i thought you liked ace, now you like elliot? wow. *shenza opened her eyes as the song stopped and looked at black, she got up and stalked towards him. he stepped back, fear in his eyes. shenza started to talk, her voice coated in suger and yet dripping with hate* :black, come here. i won't hurt you. *he refused. shenza lunged at him, pinning him to the floor*hehe,you shouldn't have refused me, love. you did something that made me mad, then you refused me. tsk tsk, you're lucky you're cute, you'd be dead if you wearn't. *she got off of him and turned to the hosts* DARE TIME! listen to this song 'SadoMasoPedoRoboNecroBestial ity - A Homestuck Song', it's so ... strange. i love it. and can the turtles stay for um, well for the rest of the season?

"Black...you've just been owned." Thomas said.  
"God help me, it never even happened." Black said.  
"Well, Stego has typed up the strip poker in a one-shot on her main account..." Kat said. Black paled.  
"Well, the story behind that is.." jenni started.  
"That Ace disappointed you with his small dick in bed?" Lauren asked.  
"...LAUREN!" Jenni said in shock, a lot of people were in hysterics.  
"What?" Lauren asked, still laughing.  
"That's not the reason. The reason was because he absoloutely hates me." Jenni said.  
"Oh." Lauren said.

"Black, you just got double owned." Jamie said, watching Shenza's "Public display of affection's". So everyone listened to the song and Jenni was twitching like mad.  
"The heck was that?" Lauren asked.  
"Sure they can, they're taking a break for now, so the glad you came in order now?" Emma asked.  
"Fuck yeah." Lauren said.  
"Wait...Jay, name five farm animals." Jenni said.

"SheepDuckCowChickenPig." Jay said, yes, he said that within three seconds.  
"That was fast." Jamie said, Jay just did his Farmer's swag thing.  
"Right, so, we asked random wonderlanders who they thought had the smallest...y'know." Jenni said, everyone laughed and went into the order they thought.

"So, you have Tom in first? I can reveal it was Max." Jenni said.  
"Yeah." Max said.  
"In second we have Siva." Jenni said, a correct sfx was sounded.  
"Then it was Jay, Tom then Nat han." Jenni said. Then it was the most intellegent, starting with Nathan, Jay, Siva, Max and Tom. Then it came down to who slept with the most women. It is proven that Tom slept with the most women, but the order was Max, Siva, Jay, Nat han and then Tom.  
"Oh right, "I have the smallest dick but i've slept with the most women." Tom said, referring to Nathan.  
"People said I'm the most intellegent, I just talk them into bed to disappoint them." Nathan said.

"That's all we have this time, cheerio" Jenni said, signing off this chapter of the juice.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey ho! Sorry we're late, again. School's been shit, had needles, had a fever and it SNOWED on halloween."Jenni said.  
"Let me guess, you hate snow?" Gray asked.  
"Yes." Jenni replied.  
"THANK YOU!" Nightmare yelled.  
"That was uncalled for." Lauren sighed, and the screen showed the first review:

Reviewer: Pat

Question(s)/Dare(s): i dressed up as Blood Dupre for halloween... i even had the hat... and screw the real Hatter i looked damn fine... yhea im soooooo going to a mental hospital at some piont in time... i dare hatter to dress like a duch... wait he deosn't have to... hahahahaha *delaid reaction* ok dress up like a woman blood.

And Blood instantly paled.  
"YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE US GO THROUGH THIS?!" Ciel Phantomhive yelled.  
"Yip~" Jenni said, smiling with a V-sign.  
"It get's gooder." Lauren said.  
"Grammar miss Mitchell." Sebastian said.  
"Seb, shut the fuck up with you're contradictoriness, this is the juice so chill. And also, you all are going to be in one story...to do with facebook." Jenni said.  
"Oh god no." Julius said, facepalming.

"Anyway, Blood, dress, move, screen please." Britteny said, and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Shenza and Surano.

Question(s)/Dare(s): $ and :you were singing the big bang theory theme song! $:so, listen to 'BROADWAY KARKAT Strider Be Mine' it's really good. :so,ever read maximum ride? really good book series, not interested in books, you might like the manga better. huh, can't think of anything else, oh! *she runs to black, pins him to a wall, and kisses him. the kiss lasted a good few minutes* heh, well bye. *she said this, then jumped through a portal.*

"Well fuck yeah." Jenni said. Just then, Black and White began fighting about something, so Jenni got a blender and poured lots of ice in it and started blending it.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING?!" Black roared.  
"She's drowning you out, she hates fights." Thomas said boredly.  
"I don't blame her." Ciel said, rubbing his temples.  
"Jen! You can stop now." Boris said. Jenni stopped and started shoving ice into plastic cones before squeezing orange juice into it.

"I'll have you know that I hate fighting and that your relationship would never have worked out anyway. Would you like a snow cone for your failed victory?!" Jenni asked, just as Sheldon Cooper stepped in.  
"That is copyrighted to me through The Big Bang Theory and you have no legal documentation to state that you can philisophically use my sayings or quote me at any one time." Sheldon said.  
"I don't care. BAZINGA PUNK! Now we're even." Jenni smirked. Sheldon just glared and walked away. The song played and Kat then said

"I am on the last book, it's so good." Kat smiled. Just then, Black was kissed.  
"Wow." Thomas said.  
"...aaaaanywaaaaay, next review is from..." Lauren said, and he screen showed this:

Reviewer: Flower(guest)

Question(s)/Dare(s): Hahaha that was a great chapter

I dare everyone on the show to listen to a Hannah Montana song. And i want Ace to kiss Jenni. Gray do you really like cats or not?

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Jenni shouted.  
"She has issues." Thomas whispered to joker from Black butler.  
"I HEARD THAT!" Jenni yelled.  
"Shut up midg." Black said.  
"Well I know I'm small, I don't actually care, and it wasn't the Hannah Montanna thing I'm dreading. So, just go." Jenni huffed, and heres the song that played.

"

Oh yeah  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cause nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that you get to be who ever you wanna be

(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah  
It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds." And Jenni was twitching.

"Jenni?" Lauren asked.  
"Did you forget the toryure we went through during first year with THIS?!" Jenni asked, then paled. Ace already had a tent set up to attemp molestation.  
"No Ace, no tents. Bad Ace, bad." Jenni said. She reluctantly walked up to the night and got the kiss that the knight was dared to give, and Jenni was cringing.  
"Never...speak of that, again." Jenni deadpanned.

"Of course Gray does, he's like Sebastian here." Lauren smiled, pointing to the demon butler.  
"W-what nonsense." Sebastian stated.  
"Aww, but it's true Sebas-chan~" Grell winked.  
"And the last review and yes Grell we are deliberately not allowing you to speak." Jenni said and here's the last review of the episode:

Reviewer: Himitsu the friendly tengu

Question(s)/Dare(s): Ha! thats funny.

Dare:  
I dare Black to dress as a slutty girl in a japanese sailor uniform, and he has to wear huge fake boobs and says no shit after every thing he says.  
XD I absolutely love this, it's so awesome.  
Oh! Oh! can I be a guest please? *Does puppy dog eyes*  
And for the sake of us all I'll even add a secret about me (I have a crush on Eliot :3)  
And Eliot I really want to pet you're ears! I wont pull promise, and you can even shoot me if I do pull on them like Alice does. " anyways have fun with the dares 'n stuff people send you're way - Himitsu.

And everyone was in hysterics (excluding ciellie **"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" **ciel said)  
"Well, Himitsu, we're low on time, besides, it's fun to torture black, next episode, promise. Love y'al, please revie and look ot for..."

**THE KUROSHITSUJI CELEBRITY JUICE and of course KUROSHITSUJI NO KUNI NO ALICE in FACEBOOK!**

****"Tah tah." Jenni said.


	31. Chapter 31

**(hey, i know this is extremely late, i probably haven't been on a lot due to real life issues, but hey, i need to be risky, so enjoy poor quality chapters that come please, maybe)**

"AND WE'RE BACK! Since I don't want to keep blabbering all day, let's get review one up!" Shouted Jenni, excited for some reason and the screen showed this:

Revuewer: Pat

Question(s)/Dare(s): Lol I dare Ceil to let Sebby keep a kitty *coughwelcomcough* LOL CEIL I DARE YOU TO WEAR A DRESS AND BORIS HAS TO TO. Oh and Sebastain now ahs to waer a dress because of the cat i gave him. heh fluffy black kitty

"No." Ciel said.  
"Here Sebby~" Jenni said, handing him a kitty.  
"This is pointless. No shit." Black said, yes, he is now doing his dare from previously (cosplay looks good on him).  
"Anyway, boys, get in the dresses while we get review number two up, we're just gonna fuse your two together love." Thomas said and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Flower(guest)

Question(s)/Dare(s): Hi, Hi, it's me again! By the way, Jenni was it that bad to kiss Ace? Look at who i brought *Holding up a kitten* Her name is White Socks! *Meooww*

Anyway dare time!  
Everyone: tell how you feel to Black  
Black: Don't say anything mean to the roleholders and alice!  
Blood: Let me have your cane and hat  
White: Let me have your whip  
Julius: Have 52 shots  
Ace: Tell. The. World. Where. You. Keep. The. Camp. Gear. Oh my friend likes you!  
Boris: ...just wear the dress  
Pierce: Throw water ballons at Boris  
Mary: Mary Go-Round! Mary Go-Round! Lets all go on the Mary Go-Round, my dear Friends!  
Dee & Dum: Sell all your weapons  
Nightmare: Go to a hospital for 5 hours and stand outside in the winter snow for 2 hours.  
Peter: Turn into a bunny and do everyone's paperwork  
Vivaldi: Your my ROLEMODEL T-T  
Alice: Have tea and cake  
Gray: Your my favorite roleholder then anyone... besides Vivaldi. I think your cute!

I just came up with this dare just this morning! Haha... i want everyone but Vivaldi, Alice, Julius, and Gray to dress up as a dairy cow. Then get a arrow sign and say "Go to Dairy Queen's!" Then i want Jenni to go out with Ace.

Okay bye!

"It was that bad actually. I hated it! Oh, and you just reminded me, can someone pretty please get me three kittens? make one of them white or a grey stripy one so I can call it sock." Jenni said.  
"...okaaaaay, anyway, I love Black." Shenza said.  
"We either love hime or hate him!" Everyone else said.  
"Fine! no shit." Black said.  
"Oh god, I love his dare." Lauren said, laughing. Blood just gave the things away, seeing as he wouldn't get away with saying no.

"No" White said.  
"White, don't be an ass." Jenni said, stealing his whip and handing it to you.  
"Must I really?" Julius asked. Everyone nodded so the clock maker sighed and drank the shots of booze (i'n guessing that's what you mean, if it's needles then whoops)  
"I keep them in my pocket at all times, hahaha." Ace said.  
"His pockets are like the doctor who tardis then." Thomas said.  
"On it~" Boris said, wearing his special dress.  
"It's cute that you love it so much." Britteny said.

"OKAY!" Pierce shouted as someone dragged Boris out for Pierce to get payback.  
"Nooo, come on, that's a shame." Kat said, hugging Gowland.  
"Yeah, I hate that contraption anyway." Jenni said.  
"NOOOOOO!" The twins yelled.  
"Too late, they're up on ebay." Lauren said.  
"WHYYYY?!" The twins shouted.  
"Because you're a bad influence on your younger peers, now shut up and let me write my english talk." Jenni said.  
"Can you speak it out for us?" Nightmare asked.  
"Only if you do your dare." Jenni said.  
"Let's do this." Nightmare said as he went, WILLINGLY, to the hospital.  
"That was easy. You should do talks more often Jenni." Kat said.  
"I should. Anyway, Peter-san, go." Jenni said, as Peter went to his doom...piles of paperwork.

"We are glad to be someone you admire." Vivaldi said with a nod.  
"Okay?" Alice said as she left.  
"Thanks." Gray said.  
"AWWW COME ON!" Jenni yelled.  
"Yay..." Ace said.  
"After the show, and sorry Surano, but I would gladly trade if you so desire." Jenni said.  
"I love how you get dares now." Lauren said. So yeah, everyone did the "Go to Dairy Queen's!" thing (just to let you know, I don't know what that is, scotland gal here so yeah, if possible, inform me.)  
"NEXT REVIEW!" Thomas shouted and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: FallenAngelVamp (guest)

Question(s)/Dare(s): Hahahaha that was sooooo 'effin funny! It would b a torture to listen to a Hannah Montana song to us poor tweens ears. Introducing myself, im da ominous FallenAngelVamp... and I want to do a dare on u poor young souls. I dare Jenni to do a tango dance with the mafiso boss, Blood Dupre and dare Black to sing Call Me Maybe while doing a robot dance. I may appear at times. I look forward to the next chapter. Please request my dares. It would b a sadness to see they r wasted. (Evil laugh) catch ya later!

Ooooohhh yeeeeeeaaaaaah I forgot sumthng. I dare Julius to have 20 shots and if he falls over, Jenni will have to b tied down to a chair while Ace does his most "tortures" on Jennifer. And Blood and Ace, I heart u two. (Sigh) and everyone, who do u Like better, Ace or Blood? :3 buh-bye!

"In Jenni and kat's case, teens. Jenni is fifteen in february." Lauren said.  
"Awww, is jenni a valentines child?" Whie asked.  
"Am I fuck." Jenni said. Then she saw her dare.  
"That isn't so bad, Blood, get up off your fat ass." Jenni said as she stood up. So did Blood.  
"Let's do this. Thomas?!" Jenni said.  
"LET'S DROP A BEAT!" Thomas said as a tune for dancing to the tango came on. The two did there dance then the music for Black's dare starts.

"I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?" Black sang, doing his dance "no shit." Black said after it and people laughed. But...Julius kinda already fell when he had the first ten shots...so that means  
"NO! I have my talk to do for Nightmare when he comes back!" Jenni said.  
"Okay, after the talk." Ace said.  
"We're 50/0 with them both." Lauren said, and the next review came up:

Reviewer: DarkKitten666

Question(s)/Dare(s): ah... i got no dares this time but i want Julius to say the truths... Julius, do you love me?

"Well, Julius collapsed drinking shots, so you'll have to wait until next time. sorry." Jenni said.  
"Okay." Kat said. As the next review came up:

Reviewer: NYAN CAT (guest)

Question(s)/Dare(s): Hi, i dare every1 to watch the NYAN CAT video, the 6 hour one not the 10 minute

So everyone watched that and were like 'god help us'...then the last review came up:

Reviewer: REDROSE (guest)

Question(s)/Dare(s): i want blood to dress up like a giant pop tart and elliot to collect all the spoons and the twins to stay in a girly-girl room.

ALRIGHT TIME TO P00F AWAY *P00F* *P00F*  
P.S. I don't like you blood. *P00F*

"Seriously?! I don't get paid enough!" Blood said as he got changed an the other three went to do their dares.  
"Not everyone likes him." Jenni stated.  
"Talk, now." Said a shivering Nightmare.

"Good afternoon...today I am going to tell you about my pet hates. I will skip to the third one since it's a win. My third pet hate is twilight. Why did people spend round about fifty pounds to watch a rubbish film about animal blood sucking glittering fairy princesses?! Even Robert Pattinson hates it. I'm not a fan of romance, vampires or werewolves, but the three mixed in? Get me a puke bag. Thanks for listening and I hope I didn't bore you." Jenni said. People were laughing since the fairy princess statement. So Ace tied Jenni to a chair and started to "torture" her.

"Cheerie-bye peeps, please review." Lauren said, signing off the juice.


	32. Chapter 32

"HI GUYS! We're so sorry for not updating in so long. We've been loaded with tests,subject choices, work experience and stuff. Plus Jenni and Thomas have university and college visits. Jenni is in a room studying right now so that's why I'm starting today's show." Lauren said.

"Has she actually been up since four in the morning?" Alice asked.

"Yup.."Lauren said, and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Pat

Question (s)/Dare(s): Every one must answer, who do you like more, Alios or Claude? Ok, I have a hard time answering because I like both, and Sebastain, and Ceil for that matter. Myfriend likes Ceil and Sebastain and Alios. When she said Alios, I nearly died.

"Ciel..." everyone present in the room at the time said, just as a tired Jenni walked in.

"I like Alois because, like Grell, he makes booty shorts look cool." She said, taking a seat next to her probably sworn enemy, White.

"Jenni, you do know who it is you're sitting next to, right?" Lauren asked.

"Don't know don't care. Try anything funny and your getting your balls kicked in." Jenni said, actually lying on top kf White.

"...We may have a new set of love birds, either that or she's just been drugged. I'm gonna say drugged and get the next review up." Lauren said. And the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Flowerguest

Question (s)/Dare(s): Haha now that last was funny... wasn't it? Oh yeah, thanks Blood and White for your things. *petting White Socks* Now time for your dares everyone! *Meow!*

Dares

Everyone: Tie Black to a chair and then throw pies at till he tells his darkest secret

Black: Watch... the whole Dora Explorer series

Blood: Give up all your guns and...tea

White: Don't do play any games of any kind

Julius: Try to relax and don't do any work

Ace: Watch the twilight series

Boris: Get up all your dresses and guns like the twins

Pierce: Do whatever you like to Boris

Mary: Mary Go-Round! Mary Go-Round! Lets all go on the Mary Go-Round, my dear Friends! I just had to sing this again. Oh and have Blood tie you to a Mary Go-Round and have him say your name over and over.

Dee & Dum: Don't buy your weapons from ebay or from any store till Elliot truly says that he is a rabbit or i mean a bunny!

Nightmare: Have every shots your need for the seasons and do ever single work that Gray have given you!

Peter: Be a part-time nurse and don't use hand sanitizer (Sorry my spelling)

Vivaldi: Enjoy watching the dares

Alice: Read a book

Gray: Why am i the only one to notices you?

The hosts: Doing something that you'll never do in your whole life.

Well i put must evil thought into this... That's what my friend FallenAngelVamp says. Hahah enjoy the dares! *Meoow*

I nearly forgot about Elliot right WS? *Meow* Okay now Elliot with all the spoons you have stack it right side up on each other and if it falls then give up carrots dishes forever and just eat PLAIN carrots

"Shenza, please don't hate me, off you go guys. I kinda burned my fingers after dropping spaghetti all over the place." Jenni said.

"How...never mind, I know now," Gray said, so with that, Black fulfilled his dare, confessing he actually liked cats. And then he went to watch Dora the exploder- I mean Dora the explorer series. Blood reluctantly gave up tea and weapons.

"Does that include teasing Jenni Baggins?" White said mockingly. Everyone bar Jenni laughed but Jenni, being unamused because someone made a height joke, pointed to her tee which said "I hate you". Julius just sat there, next to an admiring Kat.

"Can Jenni join in the torture?" Ace asked.

"No!" Jenni yelled. Ace was then shoved in a room to watch the movies filled with glittering fairy princesses.

"Fine. Fine." Boris said, getting rid of the dress he wore in a majority of episodes.

"Yay! Come on kitty, let's go get cheese~ " Pierce said. Boris grumbled as he followed. Gowland paled as Blood took him to the amusement park to provide our entertainment.

"Like that'll ever happen." Elliot smirked as the twins pouted. Nightmare moaned as he knew he wouldn't be able to skip. And Peter felt ready to execute Jenni for existing. Vivaldi smiled as she watched the dares and Alice read her book.

"Actually, Jenni is writing a story on her main account, where I the first to find a foreigner." Gray said.

"yup...and Elliot?" Jenni asked. The hare pouted but did his dare anyway. And the next review came up.

Reviewer: REDROSE

Question (s)/Dare(s): *P00F* HAHA suks 4 blood! Oh i want you to sing the barbie song again and do a tango dance since it's the hardest dance. Dress as the queen and wear bright pink. Bye everyone *P00F*

"Blood will probably have to do that next time, next review." Kat said.

Reviewer: FallenAngelVamp

Question(s)/Dares(s): Dnt worry Blood! I like u! _ Loving this again hahaha okay. Got sum dares. Feeling evil at da moment. I am going to do dares on who hasn't been dared much.

Gray get strap to a chair and let kittens and small puppies run around. Make sure he does not get untied no matter wat he says, dnt let him hold an animal!

Alice-Eat a saucy Chile pepper on a pepperoni pizza. And try not to let a tear cum out of ur eyes.

Vivaldi-Dress sumthng other than red. (Sorry, can't think of anythng to do wit u.)

Nightmare-Get lock into a coffin and stay n da dark room with blood oozing out of da walls.

Dee and Dum-Play bloody Mary with Jenni and Black.

Gowland-Ha ha! Mary go round!

Thomas-Do not blink or say a word.

Lauren-Seven minutes n heaven wit Ace. No back outs.

Pierce-Mouse traps on Boris.

That is all! No hard feelings? Oooooh yeeeeah I 4got sumthng, since I feel sorry for Blood, all dares that go to him are turned to Thomas for da next 3 chapters. See? Im genorous but I can b cruel. Soooo liking me or hating me at da moment? *_* Btw, me birthday is nxt Sat.! Turng 14! Bye my dear tortured souls! And yes, Flower is my friend. She's short and has a crush on Gray. This is y im going to torture him btw and bye!

Gray was then strapped to a seat to do his Jenni and Lauren wine into hysterics at Alice's dare.

"What?" Alice asked. Then she red her dare and paled,

"umm...miss AngelVamp...can you watch your word choice, these two have a bit of a vivid mind." Alicelebrity said as she tried her dare. (sorry, but tis true, us hosts are a tad, dirty in the mind,) Vivaldi dressed in purple. Nightmare is still in hospital.

"What the hell?!" the twins and Black asked. Jenni read it and said

"HELL YEAH! THANK YOU!" as she dragged the other three to a room to play it.

"Thomas isn't here, and I'm sure Blood will be thrilled...I'll have to wait til Ace finishes twilight, so, next review is from..." Lauren said as the screen showed this:

Reviewer: NYANCAT

Question(s)/Dare(s): How could you people not like the 6 hrs video of NYAN CAT. I sat through it and that how i love NYAN CAT and rainbows! You guys are just h8ters... and because of that i dare you guys to watch it all over again and again and again. Or if Julius can handle boozes then you guys don't have to.

Julius started handling a lot of booze as the next review came up

Reviewer: WolfDemon764

Question(s)/Dare(s): Haha i just realize something Ace & Jenni agree on something 4 1 of the review! XD

"what review?" Jenni asked, and the next review came up

Reviewer: Himitsu the friendly Tengu

Question(s)/Dare(s): can I be in next chapter? ;.; I really want to have fun with you guys anyways heres another short dare and a gift for you guys.

I dare Peter and Alice to make out in a closet for five minutes and then I dare Pierce to try stalking Boris and scaring the living crap out of him and Boris you can wear you're dress but on one condition you can't hurt Pierce or try to eat him or I'll have Jen flick you on the nose.

Okay so the last thing is I made chocolate chip cookies for every one! enjoy! - Himitsu

Alice went to the hospital to get Peter to make out.

"I don't wanna hurt Boris! That would be animal abuse!" Jenni said.

"How was the game?..." Lauren asked.

"Those three shit of course you can join" Jenni said, as Pierce began stalking Boris. And the last set of reviews came up

Reviewer: Shenza and Surano.

Question(s)/Dare(s): $ and : hey! : i'm happy i've been a 9 fangirl for 4 days! i love the characters! $: ignore her unless you want to hear her blabber about how much she loves the twins 3 and 4. or about how cute 6 is and that she wants to cuddle him forever. or how much she hates 1. or how badly she wants 2 and 5 to be a couple. or... *continiues to babble for a while* :i have something for you two! *rushes over to dee and dum*i rebought all of you're weapons! exept one, an old dagger with a capricorn goat on it. sorry. $: yes i will trade, jenni, i want to kiss ace, you hate kissing ace, works out perfectly. and i wouldn't mind ace's 'touture'. :listen to this 'Number 9 trailer soundtrack reverse' really good. have you ever watched inkheart? really good. have you*surano puts a hand over her mouth* $:sorry about her. she drand 2 gallons of coffee this morning as a dare. *shenza licks surano's hand making her recoil* EEKK! : i was channeling my inner terezi. $:ugh. don't start with homestuck. : do you guys know what homestuck is? if not look it up. *opens a portal and drags out the characters from 9, and dropes them all on the floor, exept 6. then cuddles hhim* can they stay on the show? they won't take up much room. $:good-bye!

:forgot to say. any dares for black go to jenni for _ episodes, exept if it's my dares. i'll let white decide how many episodes. and one more thing. surano, would you say it. $:BLACK AND WHITE HAVE TO KISS FOR 3 MINUTES! WOOOOOO! I'M HIGH! : like she said, she's high, and the jokers have to kiss, which is a repeat of one of my first dares here. *surano randomly jumps on ace and starts kissing him* she's higher than i thought. *shenza then walks over to black and pushes him down on the chair nearest him, and starts kissing him*

"Do you mean 9 as in the animated movie of the tiny people? If no then probably not." Jenni said.

"Jenni's a fan of horror movies that date back from the seventies and upwards." Lauren said.

"Like Carrie and Nightmare on Elm street. That was the very first time Johnny Depp started acting!" Jenni squeed.

"Th...thanks" the twins said, still traumatised from bloody Mary.

"Surano...you, like mother nature, are a fucking legend! " Jenni said

"That's a good thing if she says that." Lauren said.

"I watched inkheart and found it shit. If you want a girl to talk good movies, just tell me some horrors and comedies, not Rom-coms, and we're good." Jenni said.

"And we all know what homestuck is now." Lauren said.

"Are they the little stitch punk dudes?! Please tell me!" Jenni said. Then she saw her dare.

"Haha." Black sniggered.

"Shenza...please...anything BUT THIS!" Jenni yelled.

"You shall have Black's dares for the rest of the series darling." White said.

"THIS IS JENNI ABUSE! WHERE'S THE OTHER HOBBITS?! I'M GOING TO ISENGARD!" Jenni screamed.

"Jenni...what the fuck would Scooby do?" Lauren said, referenceing Jenni's younger brother's top. Jenni just started creeping away.

"Reviewers, please torture Jenni as much as possible!" Lauren said. The Jokers then kissed then Ace and Black were being smitten. And Jenni's face went green from the thought of her dare.

"Bye guys" Lauren said, signing off the juice.


	33. Chapter 33

"'Ello' ello' ello, what's all this then? Welcome back to yet another episode of the celebrity juice, I forgot to mention that if I am going to be able to update EVERYTHING, as in my two accounts on this and my dev art, plus it can give me time for quotev and shizzles. Oh yeah, im absolutely hyper, just saying!" Jenni said in the one breath.  
"Breathe woman, fuck's sake. Remind me to NEVER, give you tetris cookies or cake pops like mario mushrooms." Lauren said.  
"Nah, its all the gory movies I stayed up watching all night. Anyway, first review is from..." Jenni started, and the screen showed this:

Reviewer: Kat

Question(s)/Dare (s): I will not torture my lovely Stego. Now Julius on the other hand... Nah. I love him too much. But I think he might be afraid of comitment. He still hasnt said I love you back... ANYWAY... LOVE YOU STEGO! *glomp*

P.S. "If you were gay, that'd be okay. I mean cause hey! I'd like you anyway!" just so yous remember, beautiful ;D

"LOVE YOU TOO MY SOFT KITTY!" Jenni shouted. White just looked at Jenni's top confused.  
"Bazinga?" White asked. Jenni just gave him a 'fyeah' look.  
"You bet! Big bang theory all the way bitches!" Jenni said.  
"... Do we want to know what happened to her?" Alice asked.  
"Probably best if you didnt know... I'm just saying that because I don't know either. " Lauren said.  
"Jenni..." Thomas said, quite scared.  
"Blood, shift! " Jenni yelled. Blood stood up and started singing...

"Well, okay, but just so you know —  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

Nicky, please!  
I am trying to read...  
What?!

IF YOU WERE QUEER

Ah, Nicky!

I'D STILL BE HERE,

Nicky, I'm trying to read this book.

YEAR AFTER YEAR

Nicky!

BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,

Argh!

AND I KNOW THAT YOU

What?

WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

I would?

IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU.

High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...

SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?

Nicky, that's GROSS!

No it's not!  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

I am not listening!

AND HERE I'D STAY,

La la la la la!

BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY.

Aaaah!

YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!

BUT I'M NOT GAY!

If you were gay.

Argh!" Blood sang and people were literally like ROTFL! And Julius whispered something in Kat's ear, which made her smile and hug him.  
"Awwwwwwww~ he learned the three words." Lauren said.  
"There's only one thing, two do, three words, four you~" Jenni sang.  
"...Jen...for once, you're actually scary." Boris said. And the next review came up:

Reviewer: Shenza and Surano

Question(s)/Dare(s): : let's sing! $:no. :let's dance! $:no :don't be a sourpuss! let's visit starscream! $"no- wait. starscream? HELLYA! :haha. no, i hate starscream, i want to visit ratchet. $: nooooooooo! :anyway, hello! we'er a little loopy today. $:I DON'T LIKE ACE ANYMORE! I LIKE WHITE! :...okay! sooo,the jokers are going to sing for us today! black, you have to sing 2 songs. $:and white has to sing 2 songs. and $: and then a duet! : soo, 1-'nothin good about good-bye' 2-'better than me' both are by hinder. $:1-'moves like jagger' by maroon 5. 2-'Touchin On My' by 3OH!3. $ and: and the duet song is! *shenza pulls out evelope and tears it open, takes out paper and reads it* 'hero' by skillet! : yes they are the stich punks jenni. $: you ever watched tranformers? if so, are you a 'con or a 'bot? tell me! this goes for every one. :who is your fav 'con and fav 'bot? $ and: later!

"Surano... You can keep the rats ass bastard who has faceless people flinging me about trapezes like a RAG DOLL! !" Jenni shrieked and there was a picture showing one of the flingings and she imitated Keith Lemon's fake scream.  
"But you're the right height and weight." White says. Jenni had a face that meant 'this means war'  
"I will not hesitate to boot you so hard tha-" Jenni was cut off by Ace covering her mouth.  
"I think we get the picture." Ace said, sweat dropping. (for the reasons of this show being extremely lengthy, we will only show the duet). The Jokers sang their songs and the music started for the duet.

" I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losing my faith today

Falling off the edge today

I am just a man

Not superhuman

I'm not superhuman

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

Falling from my faith today

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speaking my mind today

My voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

I'm not superhuman

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

My voice will be heard today

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

[ From: .net]

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero, just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right?

Who's gonna help us survive?

We're in the fight of our lives

And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?

Who's gonna make 'em believe?

I've got a hero, I've got a hero

Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time" They sang. Jenni kinda ruined the mood by putting everyone in hysterics by doing star jumps like a lunatic behind them.

"OH! Now I know what you're talking about! sure they can come. And no, we dont know transformers. So...next review?" Jenni said questioningly and the next review popped up.

Reviewer: Pat

Question(s)/Dare(s): Kk, I dare all the dares Jenni/Black get go to White, for just as long. See Jenni, someone's out there for you! Oh and I dare Blood and Sebastian to tango

"That can't happen." Lauren said.  
"WHY?!" Jenni roared. .  
"Because we need to see you be tortured and it's just not fair that White gets all the abuse. Now shut up and let they two tango." Thomas said. Sebastian and Blood did their tango and the next review came up:

Reviewer: 52 Cards/ FlowerGuest

Question(s)/Dare(s): Wow this is so funny! Oh yeah, i'm not a new reviewer, i was Flower, now i'm 52 CARDS. I still have the hat and the other things, oh yeah boris, dee and dum, I have all your weapons now. Right, White Socks. *Meow*. Since my friend, F.A.V is going to torture Gray, I'm going to torture Blood.

Questions/Dares:

Black: Awwww, you likes cats, I won't give you a dare ever again.

Blood: Do a handstand while trying to say everything backwards. If you fall or can't speak backwards then you have to break everything in your office and put it back together with a glue stick. And if you fail to do that then your going to have to say sorry to everyone that you've been mean to. Do all this in the next 5 chapters or so. Oh i hate you, now, again because i read another story.

White: Yes, you can't tease anyone, if you do, then your going to have to wear a pink girly dress.

Julius: Do you likes cats?

Ace: What are you afriad of? Did you survived the twilight series?

Boris: Turn into your cat form.

Pierce: Have a piece of cheese! *Hand him cheese*

Mary: Sing Mary had a little lamb and wear a light pink dress and hold a baby lamb.

Dee & Dum: I don't hate you, it's just that you were soo mean to Elliot and nearly killed Alice.

Nightmares: make sure that you health, and every work is done. Oh nice picture.

Peter: Let me have your pocket watch.

Elliot: Have a carrot cookie *Hands him a cookie*

Alice: Tell everyone what you think of them

Vivaldi:You can be a great rolemodel for kids!

Blood instantly failed so he went to do the wreckage thingie m'bob (heh heh, I like dat word).  
"Thanks..." Black said. White went pale but had the urge to make fun of "the smurf" (*Lauren points to Jenni*)  
"Why... I suppose I do. They are quieter than the other animals." Julius said.  
"Twilight wasnt so bad, the thing that scares me right now is the way Jenni's acting..." Ace said.

"Don't worry, we phoned the nearest asylum." Thomas said.  
"You did what?!" Jenni asked.  
"Nooootthhhiiiiinng" Thomas and Lauren said. Boris went kitty and Jenni came out with.  
"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty sleepy kitty, pur pur pur." Jenni sang. Pierce happily nibbled on his cheese and Mary did his dare with great reluctance.

"We said sorry though..." Dee said.  
"What picture?..." the incubus asledm looking at the cover image as Jenni started going to hide.  
"Be ready to lose your virginity because you're about to be mi d fucked." Nightmare said.  
"That's me who told you that!" Kat said. Peter gave you his pocket watch. Elliot ate his cookie.  
"I like everyone equally. " Alice said.  
"We are glad that you think so." Vivaldi said, and the screen showed the last of the reviews:

Reviewer: FallenAngelVamp

Question(s)/Dare(s): well i do hope Blood appreciates what ihm doing for him. o.O and o mhy... as in "cum" i meant "come". It gave meh da horrors wen i realized it...ihm reviewing n a phn and so i do txt talk -.- sooo, sorry for putting those thoughts into ppl's mind. Please do forgive meh Alice. 1. Gray, since yhur always da gentleman, please harass Jenni for thinking "that" way. If Ace were ther, that job wuld be for him. 2. Alice and Thomas- Alice, (grin) sketch a NUDE Thomas in front of evryone. 3. Vivaldi, play basketball in cheerleader outfit. 4. Gowland-TAKE MUSIC CLASSES! 5. Dee and Dum-Carry Jenni as if she were Queen. Black, that goes for yhu. *sips tea* I am generous, but i can b cruel. If Grell can hear this, he shuld be mhy model. xD hehe it wuld be HILARIOUS if he actually FRENCH kiss Sebas. xD bye-ya -FAV.

One last thing, if Thomas isnt ther for Alice to sketch, well tell Lauren to undress so Alice can sketch. I hope Flower duznt hear this... she may think somethng is wrong wit meh... whtevr. ihm mad/crazy anyway. bye!  
"NO WAY IN A MILLION ZILLION YEARS!" Jenni screamed and curled up in a ball in a corner. Some people were just like 'dafuq? ' or were laughing.  
"The troubled soul act." Vivaldi chuckled.  
"It's a dare Jenni. " Gray sighed.  
"Nuuuuuuuu...White, for once I actually want you to save me... Well...SOMEONE!" Jenni shrieked and started sobbing.  
"Right, break it up. Not her fault she watched inbetweeners, plus she's with me and our other friends so that may have influenced her." Lauren said. Gray got up, not even apologising (eugh, y u no like England anymore?! Bloody git)

"Wait...it said if I were here, it would be for me...let's see the dares for next time." Ace said. Jenni was just shaking. Alice went beetroot and Thomas went pale as they did their dare. Vivaldi did her dare. Gowland ran for music lessons before Blood could return.  
"uuuhhhh, could ypu maybe explain what you mean? I don't understand, I dont use text talk so yeahhhh...oh bassy~" Jenni smirked. She shoved the demon in a closet with Grell and locked the door.  
"Have fun grelly!" Lauren shouted.

"Anyway...starting from now, stories on this account will be updated every two weeks. So two weeks from now will be the next episode. Spam me if I don't, I am a forgetful hoe sometimes. anyway, love y'all, ciao~" Jenni said, sigming off the juice.

* * *

**Sorry if your review wasnt featured **


	34. Chapter 34

"Hi guys! Welcome to the celebrity juice and this time round it's a cosplay special, courtesy of Jenni's birthday which is on Saturday." Lauren said, opening the show.  
"Yarp, today, me and Ace have temporarily made a truce just to do a mad father cosplay...I'm Aya and he's weirdo nut dad face." Jenni said, pointing to Ace. here's review number one.

Reviewer: Random person (Sorry I didn't get your review up last time!)

Question(s)/Dare(s): I dare Gray and Vivaldi to spend a hour in a Build-a-bear-shop!

"Can you guys make me sid the sloth while you're there?! Either that or something punk rocky!" Jenni asked. Lauren just facepalmed and the two who were given the dare laughed. Just then, the song parody "they're taking the hobbits to isengard" played and Jenni screamed bloody mary as she fumbled about with her phone.  
"Still not used to getting phone calls? Oh, change the damn ringtone will you." Lauren said, and here's the next two reviews.

Reviewer: XX DD Tiffany

Question(s)/Dare(s): Hahaha :) it was very funny in the beginning now i want to know what kind of intresting situations you put the characters into. and just my opinion, i think the shenz and sureno talk reviews are a bit too long, could you shorten them a bit, please? can't wait for thr next chapter XD

Hahahahahaha! That was funny, :) poor jenni :x

"Well, if they're okay with that then I guess it's okay." Lauren said.  
"Oh my god...can I hug you? You're the like only person who said that, except Pat." Jenni said.  
"Who was on the phone?" Boris asked.  
"Liam, probably because he wants to invite a friend to Jenni's laser quest, am I right?" Lauren asked as Jenni nodded, and here's the next reviewe.

Reviewer: Haha, I think I'm going to die of laughing, haha, anyway my dares would problably small because I can't think of good dares sometimes. Oh and please forgive my troublesome friend (F.A.V), she has a... powerful imagination. *Meow* Right. Now time for the dares!

Questions/Dares:

Blood: I dare you to have some of Gray's homemade cooking and if you don't think it's great then your going to have to sing Die Young by Kesha, The Nyan Cat Song, and Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montana to Jenni. If she doesn't like the songs, then your going to have eat more of Gray's Cooking!

White: *grins* No making fun of Jenni or thinking about it or you face the same fate as Blood.

Ace: You sit in the same room with Jenni for the whole show and you have to give her candy!

Boris: Why don't you change in your cat form, sometimes?

Dee & Dum: Awww...I can't give you guys a dare...*blind fold self* okay now, i can. You guys have to serve Elliot for the whole show.

Mary: Buy a mary-go-round and have it put inside the studio, have Blood say your name over and over and over. Also if you failed to lose your temper then your going to have to dress as mary again and sing the song again.

Nightmare: Dress like yourself in the picture and buy a candlefish and build a caissons, then tell everyone that zombles are real.

Peter: Be Vivaldi's servet and listen to her every command.

Black: What do you think of White Sock? *Holding up the kitten*

Julius: Give a rose to the person you like the most.

Pierce: Pick on Boris and tell everyone what you think of cheese and give the history about cheese too.

Elliot: Command the twins.

Alice:... I don't know, what to say... read a book i guess

Vivaldi: Command everyone that i hate *points to Blood*.

Gray: What do you put in your soup?

Okay thanks for listing my review! *Meow* Bye!

"Aww come on! Why can't she get tortured for once?!" Jenni asked.  
"Because you're the one who started this, now shut up and get on with it." Lauren said.  
"Well...to save me from the pain of losing my hearing, I'll let them off the hook." Jenni said.  
"No! Blood, sing!" Lauren said as Blood sang Hannah Montana and nyan cat then the music for die young came on.

"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hearts, out our minds  
Running 'til we outta time  
Wild child's lookin' good  
Living hard just like we should  
Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young" Blood sang and Jenni was horrified by her next dare.

"Come here Aya~" Ace said, taking the role of the mad father a bit too seriously.  
"Anything, BUT this. Oh, who wants the sweets? I don't eat them so." Jenni said, so Lauren got given any sweets Ace was to give Jenni.  
"Because it makes me look fat." Boris said.  
"It does not. " Alice retorted.  
"...Euuuuggghhhh, fine!" The twins said in sync. Gowland lost his temper at the mention of his name and Blood so he had to sing it. Nightmare did his dare.  
"Now listen up kiddy winkles, Zombles are real." Nightmare said and people just died laughing.  
"Please don't say that.."Thomas said. Peter went to the workshop to be Vivaldi's servant.  
"He's cute I guess." Black said.  
"I didn't think that word existed in your dictionary! Is it a foreign word to you?!" Jenni asked.  
"No...I have used it in the past so shut up." Black said. Then Julius had the rose in his hand.

"Ohonhonhon~" Jenni did her impersonation of France from hetalia.  
"Having a France moment smurf?" Lauren aeked, Jenni nodded.  
"Oh boy! Julius mwill give it to me because I'm his best friend! " Ace said, only to see Julius hand it to Kat.  
"Traitor! "  
"Shut up Ace!" Alice scolded.  
"I LOVE CHEESE! Cheese was discovered in..." And Pierce's lecture about cheese lasted about an hour.

"Heh! Back to work maggots! " Elliot ordered the twins.  
"Finally got them to do as you asked." Thomas stated. Alice started to read a delightful Stephen King book that Jenni supplied her with. What we all mean by that is that it was the only decent author in the studio.  
"Wait! Do I by any chance come under that category because it's like you really want to torture me." Jenni said.  
"Nah, it's just funny to watch you go through shit." Lauren said. Vivaldi came back from the build-a-bear workshop and ordered blood around, and making him wear a maid's dress.  
"Water, vegetables, the usual. " Our lizard assassin friend said.  
"*cough*poison*cough*"Lauren said, although Gray didn't quite catch what she said. And here are our final reviews.

Reviewer: FallenAngelVamp

Question(s)/Dare(s): The other reviewers seem to be so fond of music... Btw, I agree with Ace, since people around here compare me to him, Twilight isnt so bad. Hahah i dare half of you guys to be on Team Edward and Jacob. :3 Hilarious. I will not be putting up dares until my gonna happen :D (damanding arent I?) Just to tease Alice since she always dont get the bad dares and all. Jenni, on THAT dare, you're still have to do it. :3 Okay. Dares are the same as last time and 52CARDS internet has shut down... F.Y.I. That is all and BLOOD and ACE... (fan girl eyes) i want to hug you and scream but that is out of my character. So, bye ya!

Again, one last question to Alice: Express your feelings, thoughts, and your sight when you saw Thomas and his GODDLY form? (ihm feeling giddy so i may later...) ohkay. dats all. xD

"I know twilight isn't all bad, but I'm not a fan of werewolves, vampires and romance." Jenni said. So Blood, Ace, Black, White, Vivaldi and Alice were team Edward and the rest were on team Jacob.  
"Does that mean I draw Thomas again?" Asked a deathly pale Alice. Jenni just shrugged her shoulders as Ace stood in front of her.  
"Hold still Aya, I'm going to make a beautiful doll of you~"Ace said, holding a "fake" (it's actually Grell Sutcliff's) chainsaw. Jenni thought she should play along since she thought it was them acting out their cosplay.  
"N-n-n-no..." Jenni shivered as she backed started the chainsaw and Jenni had an 'oh shit' face and ran for the farthest wall with a locked door was. Jenni was frantically trying to open it but saw Ace coming so she slid down the wall and used her arms to defend herself. Everyone else were just in hysterics watching. Ace did a maniacal laugh and Jenni screamed. Ace switched off the chainsaw and put it away out the road so that no one was injured. While his back was turned, Jenni ran up and jumped on Ace, causing them to fall on the floor which caused people to laugh harder than before.

"Revenge of the midgets!" Lauren said laughing. Jenni got up and took a bow, sitting down on a seat. Then Ace sat next to her and started hugging her.  
"Why's he hugging me?! Heeeeeelllllp!"Jenni yelled.  
"You two look kind of cute together." Lauren said. Jenni just gave Lauren a what the fuck face.  
"There's nothing going on between us, I like Elliot for Christ's sake!" Jenni half screamed at Lauren.  
"It was the most embarrassing thing ever. I really do NOT want to do that again! " Alice said.

"Well, see you next time guys. Cheerio." Lauren said, signing off yet another episode of the juice.


	35. Chapter 35

"'right. Welcome back to the celebrity juice. How's it hanging?" Lauren asked.  
"What happened to-"  
"She locked herself in a room because she saw a spider. Anyway, reviews. Here's number one. " Thomas said, and here's the review.

Reviewer: Kat (DarkKitten666)

Question(s)/Dare(s): ah. I have written several poems on roses... I got a rose for valentines day :) but now its all wilted and dead looking...

I dare myself to sit on Ace for the whole show unless he actually has a dare (which he will do and then i sit on him again) and i dare him to like it ;)

Anyway... love ya babes. Kitty-out.

"What did I do this time?" Ace asked.  
"Molested me" Jenni said, words being muffled by the door.  
"Black, if I pay you one thousand dollars, will you put jenni in this here straightjacket and chain her to a seat?" Lauren asked.  
"Depends, may I use violence? " the warden asked.  
"Hmmmmmm...if need be, yes, now go! And Ace, go get sat on." Lauren ordered, as Kat sat on top of Ace and Black went into the other room to do what Lauren asked. Aaaaanywaaaay, moving on, here's review numero deux.

Reviewer: CeilaPhantomhive

Question(s)/Dare(s): Oh my goodness! Laughing still. But I have a dare for Alice only because I am feeling nice to those that I like. Alice I dare you to do what you hate most, than go on a date with any who asks for the next week. Anyone.

And JEN JEN! Buddy this show is good as ever. I have a question though... whose your favorite character in Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji? Mine ranges within four people. Sebastain, Ciel, Alois, and Undertaker. Undertaker is just to shmexy with out his hair in his eyes.

"Wh-what? HOLY SHIT! GREEEEEEEEEELLLLL! YOU BASTARD! WHY'D YOU LEAVE YOUR CHAINSAW!?" Jenni screamed, and the sounds of a chainsaw could be heard from the other side of the door.  
"wow..." Kat said.,  
"I didn't think Black would go to those extremes..." Alice said.  
"Well... That escalated quickly." Lauren said. Alice sighed and grabbed a gun and left.  
"...Well somebody's gonna be a clock soon." Lauren said, just as Alice came back with blood all over her and then handed a bloody clock to Julius. Peter was too shocked to do the asking out. And at that moment, Black came out with Jenni trapped in a straightjacket, kicking like hell. Ten minutes later, she was chained to a seat which was bolted down.  
"Don't you think this is a bit harsh Lauren? " Alice asked.  
"She would've been in there for a month after seeing a spider that size. " Lauren said. Jenni looked up to see her question.  
"It would have to be either Drocell Keinz, Joker, who is in the manga, and Finnian." Jenni said, as if she was half brainwashed.  
"What did you do to her?" Lauren asked.  
"Nothing bad really. Maybe bruised her a bit and scratched her stomach a bit. Maybe not. " Black said. Everyone went a bit wide eyed there. And here's the next and last review.

Reviewer: FallenAngelVamp

Question(s)/Dare(s): Hmmmmm... at least Blood and Ace are on Team Edward. (smile) Oh yeah, I found a youtube video of Kurshitsuji. Called How To Train Your Demon by IchirkuCosplay. Happy birthday to Jenni and the question for yhu is: how old will yhu be? Ace: What is yhur favorite candybar? and my present to Jenni is: Blood! Go french kiss Jenni! (smirk) Do not strangle me and buh bye!

"Jenni watched that not too long ago. Oh, she is now fifteen."Lauren said, because Jenni looked zombified at this moment in time. Ace tapped Kat to see if she could move off him for a minute.  
"I don't have a particular favourite." Ace said, and so Kat sat on him again.  
"Wait, what?" Jenni asked, starting to come back to reality. Thomas took the chains off Jenni and then Blood dragged her over to where his seat.  
"Wait, am I not under aged? " She asked.  
"... Just do it." Lauren said as Blood started he and Jenni's frenching-fest. Jenni was frantically trying to get him off of her. It's easier said than done you know, especially when you're in a straightjacket. Blood finished and jenni just fell to the ground, the jacket falling off her.  
"Black. You can't half tell violence was used. Jesus! Her arms are all black and blue and...her stomach just has a slight scratch. But fuck." Lauren said,  
"Had to be done," The darker joker said.  
"How was it Jenni?" Alice asked.  
"Horrible. I honestly think everyone is set out to kill me. Anyway, see you next time peeps, remember, we now update every two weeks on a Thursday. " Jenni said, signing off the (shortest ever) episode of the juice.


	36. Chapter 36

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!: Guys, I am fudging sorry for not updating in ages. But as it's spring break for me, i did practically nothing but write a few updates (And draw ^^;). Plus Ayakashi ghost guild's got me busy, then there's smosh and pewdipie on youtube, I've started watching OHSHC and Hetalia. yeah *COUGH* EXCUSES *COUGH***

* * *

"Hello guys! sorry for being late, but I have been really busy. But I have been busy typing numerous updates since it's spring break so do not panic! Anyway, I just wanted to bring a point up about three recent reviews. Those are highly unacceptable, disgusting and are pretty much banned from this show. " Jenni said.  
"You the only host this time? " Ace asked.  
"Lauren's running late. Sooo, let's get review number one up."Jenni said. and here it is.

Reviewer: 52 cards

Question(s)/Dare(s): I dare Jenni to hug the bigger spider in the world til Blood finds a four leaf clover in a desert. Ace ... just be yourself, Julius fix a clock with a hammer and hi Gray.

Cue Jenni's animated sweat drop in three, two, one... There it is.  
"Do you think Aragog counts?" She asked Boris.  
"Who the hell is Aragog? " Black asked.  
"The Acromantula from Harry Potter. " Jenni said.  
"Why are you scared of spiders anyway? " Alice asked.  
"The eight legs, the sometimes fuzz on them, the weird shapes they come in, and most of all, the back bit where ther webs come from, it's horrible. " Our host said with a shiver. Just then, Lauren walked in.  
"I don't know why but Aragog is outside. " Lairen said. Jenni just whimpered and went to hug the really fuzzy spider.

"... Get looking for that clover before she loses it." Lauren said after reading the dares. And Blood did just that.  
"Okay~!" Ace said, and Lauren laughed.  
"I'm not even going to ask what your problem is Lauren." Elliot said. Julius sat and fixed his clock.  
"Hi" Gray said. And here is the next review.

Reviewer : FallenAngelVamp

Question(s)/Dare(s): Hello strangers, hosts and roleholders. No news from me. it is 5:26am and I keep waking up each hour dreaming about zombies. (awesome to kill, but these ones were fast. most likely, i had died in my dream.) and by the way, i became a yaoi fan(boyxboy relationship.) so, i have dares uo my sleeves. Ace: Eat chocolate and gain 10pounds. Alice and Jenni: FRENCH KISS, a show for the men so they can be tramatized. Blood: *hugs* drink sweet tea! *grins*. Everyone: Tell everyone what are your opinons about transgender, bi and homos. (I dont havw anything against them but curiosity killed the cat *looks at Boris*) buh bye! -FAV

Ace just started eating chocolate to no end.  
"I wonder where the hatter is. Jenni can't get off of Argog until he comes back. " Lauren said.  
"Who cares, we better get this over with." Alice said, going outside to climb Argog. Everyone heard two minutes of silence, then heard Jenni freak out. And just then, Blood came back after having found the clover. Alice and Jenni came in...GRUDGINGLY! Alice just went right in there as jenni started spazzing like the idiot she is. Isn't it just wonderful to torture her like this? Most men were cringing, but peter was more jealous. Blood just drank his tea like the weirdo he is (no offence I just hate tea).

"Well...they're cool" Lauren said.  
"It's not like we have anything against them." Boris said.  
"soooo, now what?" Ace asked. Everyone turned to jenni, who was in her own little wprld on her laptop.  
"FUCKING ATTENTION WHORE!" Jenni screamed.  
"...She's playing either Misao or Ib. Anyway, buy guys. We'll try and get next episode up on time." Lauren said, signing off yet another episode of the juice.


	37. Chapter 37

"Guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages AGAIN! I had a trip down to London and had tests to do and I'm making YouTube videos and I'm drawing a heck of a lot and then there's homework and my other stories but that aside, WELCOM BACK TO THE JOKER NO KUNI NO ALICE CELEBRITY JUICE! Crikey, can't believe we've reached episode thirty seven." Jenni said giving her usual excuses.  
"Anyway, first review. " Lauren said, and here it is:

Reviewer: 52 Cards

Question(s)/Dare(s): Hahahaha, I'm so sorry Jenni. Anyway, Blood, I know your cheating, I know you bought it at a store. I heard it from a "bird," and Elliot do you know that most carrot dishes have carrots in it. Ace, you have to give up your sword to me. Finally, Gray what is your favorite animal?

"Nah it's cool, it's just I really don't like spiders...OH! Did you know there is an anime for power puff girls? " Jenni asked.  
"There is?" Said Lauren.  
"Yeah, it's called power puff girls Z, it's shit, it just ruins the 90s original." Jenni said, for someone bor n near the naughties, she is a bit of a 90s child.  
"Damn it, I would've watched it, how many episodes did you get through?" Lauren asked.  
"Two." Jenni said.  
"How much anime do you watch?" Alice asked.  
"Let's see, full metal alchemist, soul eater, black butler, ouran high school host club, death note, blue exorcist...yeah, quite a lot, and I play a lot of RPG games. Right, let's stop getting sidetracked and get on with it then. " Jenni said.

"I didn't cheat." Blood said in a way that made him suspicious.  
"Y-You mean...Carrot cake is a lie?" Elliot asked, his little ears drooping.  
"I'm sorry Elliot. " Lauren said, patting his back.  
"Okay~" Ace said, handing you the sword and pulling another one from his back side...it's a long story  
"Well, obviously he likes cats. He has the kick ass-ness of hell boy and the "look at all the fucks I give attitude" of Sebastian Michaelis." Jenni said, and Gray just laughed.  
"It's true. Anyway, next review. " Jenni said and ta ta taaaaa:

Reviewer : Surano and Shenza

Question(s)/Dare(s): $ and : HEY! sorry we haven't reviewed! $: so, what's up? :have you ever heard of cirque du freak A.K.A. the Darren shan saga? $: we don't have much to say this time, so... *shenza and surano jump on the jokers and start kissing them like crazy*

"I have heard of Darren Shan but not that series" Jenni said, taking a huge step away from the jokers. And here's review number 3!

Reviewer: Rafanan

Question(s)/Dare(s): All the girls have too kiss the boy who is the hottest

jenni and boris have to dance to either hips dont lie by shor ka or whine up by kat de luna

I love you all execpt ace( my friend would kill if i did) or blood you r a jacka$$

And the boys looked at the few females present. Kat kissed Julius, Lauren simply pecked Boris, Alice kissed Blood (Jenni: BOO-FREAKING-YA!) and Vivaldi kissed Gowland. Now it was Jenni's turn. She went to Elliot and just gave a quick peck because smoochity smooching isn't her style.  
"Well well, which one Jenni?" Boris purred, which freaked Jenni out.  
" 'I won't deny it but my hips don't lie, something is feeling right.'" Jenni sang as she kinda of a dance walked next to Boris. So yeah, those danced around like a bunch of goons .  
"Love you too." Ace and Blood said sarcastically.  
"And now for zhe finale of zhe episode. "Jenni said, sounding like prussia for no particular reason.

Reviewer: FallenAngelVamp

Question(s)/Dare(s): Wassup? I am now a fan of Naruto with the pairing of SasuNaru. Loves the pairing of SebbyandCiel too. YAOI FAN! :D Im proud of it. Question for Ace: Gained 10 pounds yet? Short review as it is and blah blah blah, (Dracula Blah Blah) hehehe and See Ya!

"Yeah I did, I burned it off though. " The knight said, and Jenni gave a relieved sigh.  
"What you so happy about?" Gowland asked.  
"I got an easy chapter. Oh, have any of you experienced weird hallucinations? I did. I was doing cleaning and looked up at the window and saw a reflection of a person so I looked behind me at the other window and saw a poodle perched on my wall and there was an old woman staring at me with a creepy smile. It was scary as hell. "Jenni said.**  
**"Anyway, please review, buy guys Lauren said, signing off the juice.

* * *

**Sorry for any typos, in all honesty, my hatred for typos is like Pewdiepie's hatred for barrels. **


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey howdy guys, welcome to another episode of the juice! Oh man, can't believe we're going to end soon..." Jenni sighed.  
"Really? And...why are you hosting on your own?"  
"Because Lauren and Thomas bailed out. Anyway, let's get to the reviews since there is a lot. " Jenni said, and here is review number one:

Reviewer:52 Cards

Question(s)/Dare(s): I knew it! Blood your dare is to dress like a rabbit and get a drum and start drumming around like an idiot...for about...forever! Then use a lot of make-up on yourself and wear a dress. Oh yeah, I'm sorry Elliot, I didn't mean to crush your dreams. Also me and Gray, sound a lot a like.

"But I have done nothing wrong." Blood mused. Jenni just smirked and nodded to Grell Sutcliff, and yeah, Blood ran off to do his dare which was seriously entertaining.  
"It's okay..I was gonna find out one way or another. " Elliot said.  
"That would be cool if you were. The only anime character I can relate to is Canada from Hetalia, heh, I'm pretty silent." Jenni said, but that just got a laugh from Peter,  
"Quiet?! More like obnoxious!" the rabbit snorted.  
"We'll see. Anyway, review number two and three is from..." Jenni said, opening the envelope with a pretty cool letter opener...because why the fuck not?

Reviewer: LuNaLoVeComics

Question(s)/Dare(s): peter i dare you to kiss jenni!

black please french kiss jenni(im sorry jenni) and after that give the outsiders 1000 dollars

vivaldi i dare you to kiss thomas

and dee dum do a gymnastic routine!

"Oh hell no!" Jenni said reading the dares. "This reminds me of the juice that I written once upon a time but it got deleted because it was script formatted. " Jenni stated.  
"What happened in that one?" Alice asked, slightly worried.  
"They usually consisted of daring me to do whatever the Jokers wanted...I'm not kissing Peter." Jenni said.  
"And I'm not kissing that witch!" Peter exclaimed, but the next ten seconds happened oh so quickly. Vivaldi shoved Peter and Alice shoved Jenni and so they ended up with a literal kiss from hell, meaning they both punched each other away.  
"Why do the reviewers hate me so much? Seriously!" Jenni said, and two purple auras were sensed in the room.

"...Right whore let's get this over with. " Black growled.  
"Fuck no!" Jenni said, locking herself in a closet.  
"Again with the closet?!" Black growled, and he pulled out his gun, pulled the trigger and kicked the closet door down, grabbed Jenni and forced her onto a nearby sofa.  
"Well, someone's certainly desperate. " White chuckled.  
"Well her forfeits are horrible so I'm getting it over and done with!" Black yelled and tried to persue his dare... Which failed saying as Jenni wasn't having any of it.  
"Stop being fucking stubborn! You get these dares all the time!" Black roared, grabbing her wrists and pulling them down and finally doing his dare. He got off of her and Jenni is now in a state of shock. And so Black gave all us outsiders one thousand dollars, except the narrator.  
"Hoho, Thomas is not here, therefore, we shan't accomplish our dare." Vivaldi said. And the twins did their topsy turvy gymnastics routine. And here we have the next review.

Reviewer : Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888

Question(s)/Dare(s): Hello there Wonderlandeians! Or whatever you people call yorselfs...

Anyway my friend told me about this so I decided to ask a few questions and write up a few dares *smirks evily*

Vivaldi-Q: when you order for someone to be beheaded, do you use a guillotine or an ax? (sorry about the weirdness of the question;) I've always been curious...

Julius: take a break from work, you work to much!

Elliot: eat some carrot cake...

White: *smirks darkly* let me burn down the circus and destroy all your evil minions, and let me strap you to the wheel and throw knives at you

Friend Who Recomend This: be warned she has horrible aim and by "evil minions" she means the clowns...

Black: ...yeah I don't really have anything against you so...here have a cat *hands Black cat*

Blood: Hat. Give Me. Now.

Twins:*glomps* oh I can't be mean to you two feel free to "play" with all the card soldiers at Heart Castle without being stopped by Peter, Ace, or Vivaldi! Or better yet, help me burn down the Circus!

Peter/Ace/Vivaldi/White: Put forth no effort to stop them.

Well that's all

For now...w

"Ah! We have our executioner use an axe, they are more efficient we find." The Queen said.  
"The blade doesn't happen to have a heart shape like the guy from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland did, does it?" Jenni asked. Vivaldi laughed and shook her head.  
"I don't work too much! I just have a lot to do." Julius said.  
"Man...you work too much, anyway, Elliot?" Jenni asked.  
"Okay!" Elliot smiled as he ate his cake which to the host looked like a massive puke fest but nonetheless, he liked it.

"...No." White said.  
"White, your circus isn't like Cirque De Soleil so calm down and do it... Before I bring reinforcements." Jenni warned. White just gulped and let you do the said things, knowing Jenni was going to bring a certain pair of Russian and Belarusian siblings.  
"Uh...thanks.., Jenni, you're cat daft, what breed is this?" Black asked.  
"I think it's a common tabby cat Black. " Jenni stated, unamusedly. Jenni handed you the hat while Blood was busy continuing his dare from earlier.  
"Yay! Killing time!" The twins squealed and ran off.  
"We have no use for the idiotic soldiers." Vivaldi humphed. And so the next two reviews appeared.

Reviewer : NekoMimiGal

Question(s)/Dare(s): My Dare For Julius

Since Julius and Ace are such good Friends. I dare Julius to either:

1) Wear a Gold Ballgown (hoop skirt and everything) or

2) Kiss Ace

And the wandering Knight gets to choose! )

Option 3) lock yourself in a closet, is Invalid. If you try to do this, you better take someone in with you, or I'll send an army of *Purple flying Hippos* to kill you with kisses! Ace, if Julius ends up in the gown, I want pictures )

And since boris seems to like dresses. If boris wants to wear a pink lolita dress, Go For It! As long as nobody has a problem with it.

"Wuv Woo" ( - and * A.O.G. cheat. look it up) Bye!

Sorry for double posting here but my last post had a typo where I said A.O.G. is supposed to be A.O.M. as in Age Of Mythology . Sorry. I Love this Show? so far! I just had to tease Julius a little (he's my favorite.) Bye! (again)

"Ahahahaha, Julius would look great in a dress!" Ace laughed.  
"Idiot. " Julius sighed, guessing he was to wear the dress, and Ace got a camera and took outside somthat he could do a in the garden shoot, just to make the dare a little more enjoyable for him.  
"HELL YEAH! " Boris shouted.  
"Boris, you have begun to worry me. But go ahead, and now for the last review. " Jenni said, and here it is.

Reviewer: FallenAngelVamp

Question(s)/Dare(s): Well, arent I happy about Alice kissing Blood? Yes I am. :3 Pierce and Bories... tongue kiss? Almost smexy please! I know I know...Im weird that way. How was London? You Dobes, not updating. . Anyway, review is short and buh bye.

"B-but..." Pierce whimpered. Boris came out from getting changed into his dress and looked at the dare, and just went ahead and done it, knowing he wasn't getting off the hook.  
"Well...that escalated quickly. And London was great, I saw where Harry Potter was made! Anyway, that's all we got time for, see you later guys." Jenni said, and here ends another episode of the juice.


	39. Chapter 39

"For the last, feh-hooking, time White, I refuse to love neither you or Bla-Heh-hey guys, how's it goin'? Welcome back to the celebrity juice and today we are hosting it in the outdoors of my back garden (or yard, pfft, whatever) since it's scorching out here." Jenni said.  
"Why do you refuse to love ME? I can understand Black bu-"  
"Because I don't do that mushy love crap now shut, the fuck up will you?" Jenni said. This has been going on for the past month...it happened after the jokers caught her looking at the CGs of them for the new Daiya no kuni , shit's going down.  
"Sure about tha-"  
"Enough, let's get the review up" Jenni said and here it is:

Reviewer: LuNaLoVeCoMiCs

Question(s)/Dare(s): im so sorry about your dare jenni so  
black!i dare you to be jenni's slave  
blood, let every forenger treat you like you treat them, and incinerate your hair  
julius, seriusly stop working you remind me of my mom  
and all the roll holders with animal parts i dare you to turn into your animal exept pierce he is to traumatized(if you dont understand then peter turn into a rabbit, elliot into a hare , boris into a cat, etc.)  
gowland, destroy your violin and give me a free pass to your amusement park  
and all of the roll holders dance gangam style, and party rock.  
outsiders please i beg you record this for me!

"Oh for fuck's sake." Jenni said.  
"Why you being so bratty bitch?" Black asked.  
"I want fuck all to do with you. Jesus mother of fucking god." Jenni said, hitting her head off the desk.  
"Just get on with it so I don't need to endure more torture." Jenni said. Blood paled as Alice and Kat chased him for cruelty. Jenni would have loved to ut as the only remaining host, she is not obliged to.  
"Yes, yes, fine. I will stop." Julius said, kind of growling. And so Boris, Peter and Elliot changed into their animal forms and Jenni just picked up Elliot and sat him next to her.  
"Just because I love him guys." Jenni said to the people giving her weird looks.  
"WHAT?!" Gowland roared. Jenni just destroyed the violin for him.  
"You'll get a new one, now go!" Jenni said, and Gowland, grudgingly, gave you the requested free pass. And so, after Blood returned with Hair incinerated and a bruise here and there, The role holders danced to Gangnam style and Party rock...and Rasputin since Jenni felt like being mean. And this did get recorded so here we are to the second and final review.

Reviewer: In The Forest

Question(s)/Dare(s): You are really funny. What I want to see is all of you cursed with having The Warner Brothers and their sister Dot for a whole chapter. If you don't know who they are you can look them up or ask me. I felt to lazy to log in, and In The Forest is actually my Pen Name. I also dare everyone read a fan fiction of their selves and a host who won't try to bully the poor Wonderlanders can pick the stories they will read. I think that's it.

"Whoa whoa whoa. How the heck can you npt love the three...whatever they ares from Aninmaniacs?! They are epic...although, not as epic as Nemo and Monsters inc. and stuff." Jenni said.  
"What the fuck does Disney have to do with this? And why haven't you been ordering me around?" Blacka sked.  
"Because Disney is cool and I said this already, I want fuck all to do with you. Anyway, the Warner brothers and sister will have to visit next time, and we'll let you know how fic reading went next time. Now, that's all we've got time for, by guys." Jenni said, signing off the juice.


End file.
